Xmas in South park
by twinkels
Summary: Just a fun filled story about Xmas in south park fights over who's got the most decorated house big haircut for one of our boys bit of yaoi some Xmas fluffiness and a bit of magic thrown in Little Holiday madness and a lot of laughs I do not own South park Charecters they belong to Matt and Tray also I do not own the snowman too that belongs to Raymound Briggs
1. Chapter 1

Winter had arrived with advengance in the small redneck mountin town of South park and despite all the heavy freezing cold blizzards and slippery roads everyone struggled to carry on .As normal pepole went to work kids went to school and any chance of school being closed for a snow day well their be a better chance of a boiling hot heat wave hitting the town

In one class room all the kids sat totally board and almost falling alseep as their teacher Mr Garrison a boring middle aged Gay man ranted on about something or other but no one really payed much attention to him so hadent a clue what he was on about

Best freinds Stan Kyle and Kenny struggled to stay awake let alone pay attention

Kyle rested his head on the desk only glancing up when it suited him and blowing some stray red curls out of his eyes as he'd grown his hair a bit and it almost reached his shoulders and had got so big in a huge fluffy jewfro that looked a foot wide and big it was the biggest anyone in the town had seen and his freind Kenny was always wanting to touch it as it was so so soft and fluffy

kenny was also miles away and texting Karen his little sister who was in a few classes below him trying not to get caught and trying to hide his sniggers at silly stories and jokes he'd got

Kenny now lived with his mom sister brother and they had social workers helping them and trying to keep the family together as Kennys father had been charged the year before of child abuse he had attacked Kenny pushing the poor boy down a flight of stairs in a bar when Kenny tried to drag him home to stop him drinking all the familys money that was needed for bills and xmas presents and he caused Kenny to badly break his arm in 3 places and his mom was high on drugs at the time and she was taken into rehab so Kenny stayed with Stan over the holidays last year till their mom came home in the new year and help was put in so now Kenny lived a comterbil life the house was redecorated they had their electricity put. back on and had hot water and got new furniture and the family got quite a bit of more money so Kenny now had the fancy gadgets his freinds had and he was now. Clean and his hair washed every 2nd day

Behind the 3 good freinds sat Butters and next to him was Cartman he was sometimes the boys freinds and sometimes he hung out with Butters more but him and Kyle couldn't stand each other and the pair often came to blows and just a few weeks ago Kyle had given Cartman a black eye so today Cartman sat behind the trio and he was also bord stiff and wondering what mischeif he could get upto and was hoping he could get Kyle into trouble as Kyle was such a well behaved boy in class some called him a swot

Now children now pay attention as you all know our Xmas concert is coming up soon so I will be needing to cast pepole for our play and the concert now you all did a great job last year and I was proud of you all but wee need to do thise soon as Xmas is less than a week away Mr Garrison said smilling

Hey Kenny are you going in concert thise year again or a part in the play asked Kyle smilling

Na can't be botherd too much hassle really oh it was fun last year and I did enjoy it but I'll pass thise year give someone else a go said Kenny smilling and thinking back to when he played a head angel in the Nativaty

Aww that's a shame you were awesome last year dude and omg that song you sang was amazing blew everyone away Stan said

Thanks Stan. Yeah I did enjoy the play last year and I remeber the song it was the Xmas song power of love but to tell you the truth you guys. I'd rather forget about last year it was a disaster yet spending Xmas with Stan was awesome and Karen loved it too and again thanks for her white Furby she loved it Kenny smilled

Yeah it was so sweet seeing her face open it she was over the moon Stan smilled

As the 3 boys chatted quietly Kyle suddenly felt something touch his hair and he turned round to see what was touching him

Move your big stupid fro Kyle Cartman hissed angering Kyle

No why should I theirs nothing wrong with my hair you move yourself I was here first so fuck off asshole hissed Kyle now turning round and ignoring Cartman

Fucking stupid asshole if he can't see cos of my hair he shouldn't be sat directly behind me he's sat their on purpose to hit me with his damn ruler I bet mutterd Kyle to his freinds and. fluffing up his curls within his hand so they looked bigger

Oh what's fatass on about now can he ever be happy mutterd Kenny glancing back at Cartman

Oh my hair he says he can't see the front my hair is blocking his view he's doing thise to piss me off he's sat behind me hundreds of times and never complained ignore him Kenny he's just being an asshole said Kyle gently nudging the blond boy

Ay I heard that Jew boy hissed Cartman angrily

Good you were ment to asshole so shut the fuck up okay said Kyle flipping Cartman off

Kyle is their a problem back their asked Mr Garrison turning around to look at Kyle

Er no no sir it's okay don't worry I can handle it sir said Kyle looking if he was now paying attention

I have a big problem Mr Garrison moaned Cartman putting his hand up

Oh God he would moaned Stan making Kenny snigger a bit

Okay what is it Eric Mr Garrison said looking at Cartman

Well sir its Kyle I can't see the board because of his hair it's too big all I can see his his big frizzy fro like a giant ginger. bush Cartman moaned trying to look innicont and sweet as possible

Oh come on that's crap and you know that you can see fine your just doing thise to piss me off Kyle yelled trying to keep his temper but sadly Garrison took Cartmans side

Hmmm yes good point their Eric now else can't see the front Garrison yelled and a few kids said they couldn't see all they seen was a huge fluffy red mop of curls

But sir that's rubbish theirs nothing wrong with my hair look okay iv grown it a bit longer cos it's winter but I will get it all cut back really short in the spring but I'll get it trimmed. Next week Kyle said touching his hair

Cut it back in the spring we can't wait till then it needs all cut back just now said Craig moaning and making. Tweek his freind agree

Shut up Craig no one asked you I'll get it all cut back in the spring. so just leave me alone snapped Kyle

Well maybe till then it be better if you sat up the back of the class so your not blocking anyone's view Mr Garrison said looking at Kyle

Aww come on sir I never sit up the very back you know that sir Kyle moaned

Well iam afraid you have a choise Kyle get your hair cut back just now or sit up the back your hair is distracting other students so you have to move Garrison said. Glaring at Kyle

Oh okay fine I'll move goddamn it anything for a bloody quiet life then Kyle moaned now in a bad mood as he moved his things to a spare desk up the back

Dude we will move too said Kenny grabbing his things together and ready to swop desks but Kyles hand on his arm stopped him

Look you stay here where you are Kenny I don't want you getting into trouble you can't aford to and don't worry about me I'll only be 4 rows behind you not 4 classrooms away I'll. See you guys at break time okay so stay here please Kyle said softly to Kenny before moving to the back of the class

Dude that's so unfair said Stan glancing at Kyles empty desk and glancing over at Kyle settling into his new seat next to a boy he hardly knew but he smilled at Kyle in a freindly way

Stupid fucking Jews and their big hair that will teach him mutterd Cartman smugly ut Kyle didn't awnser him he'd get Cartman back later somehow

Right class back to our Xmas show plans now again we will be doing our Nativaty so we need a cast for that and children to sing in the concert now I'd like you all to take different roles thise year Give others a chance mr Garrison said

What but sir I always play Mary I was born for that role and I have the right hair couloir for her why can't I play her again said Wendy flicking her long black hair over her shoulders

Look we will see now okay now who else was in the show last year and who did they play asked Mr Garrison

Well Kenny and I were the head angels Cartman was the inn Keeper but ended up being suspended laughed Bebe

Oh yeah I remeber that omg that was so funny he tried to charge Mary and Joeseph for a room trust Cartman also Kyle was Joeseph Kenny said looking round at Kyle smilling

Jews can't be in a Xmas play they don't celebrate Xmas and they hate Xmas Cartman yelled

Cartman I'm warning you shut the hell up yes we can be in Xmas plays and have you forgot I was in it last year least I didn't get kicked out like you did fattass Kyle hit back

Well you won't be in it thise year not with hair like that joked Cartman

Will you shut the fuck up fatass or I'll fucking kill you later screamed Kyle now mad making everyone moan

Oh God here we go again fattass and Jew jokes sighed Stan putting his head on the desk

Kyle Eric enough both of you I have almost had it with your bickering and fighting you have been at each others throats all year enough of it now any more from you two and you will be both off to the principle office understood. mr Garrison yelled as both boys mutterd yes Mr Garrison

Kyle let out a soft growl glaring at Cartman but said no more he was scared incase he'd loose his temper and end up in big trouble

Mr Garrison when can we decorate the hall for our Xmas play asked Heidi changing the subject

Its being don't later today by the older children Mr Garrison replayed

Oh I thought we were to help decorate sighed Wendy sadly

Well maybe next year it's always the Older kids that do it I thought you knew that but anyway let's try and get through thise lesson we have a lot to talk about and plan said Mr Garrison looking through a pile of papers as he planned that mornings lesson

Well that's chapter 1 done. Hope you enjoy next chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

The next class that morning was home economics and more problems would await poor Kyle in that lesson sadly

What are we making today asked Kenny as everyone enterd the kitchen all chatting

Thise was Kennys favrioute lesson as he always ate what he made at break time after splitting it with Karen so he'd try and make it a bit bigger. So it would do the both off them

Good Morning children okay now settle down less chatter today were going to make cookies mince pies and Xmas log now before we start put on your aprons and everyone scrub your hands and the girls with long hair tie back your hair now I will split you into pairs so everyone grab a partner get ready and go to a work station the teacher said as everyone paired up excitedly

Kyle over here Stan said as Kyle tied his apron strings round his slender waist Making shure the knot was at the front and smilled at Stan as they always paired up together

Kenny approached Kyle also hoping to pair up with him but seeing the redhead pair up with Stan Kenny felt a bit sad so walked away from Kyle who had his back to Kenny

Not got a partner Kinny no one want you taunted Cartman also on his own

Fuck you dude I'm not pairing up with you fatass hell you'd eat both our shares and still want more the blond said heading towards Butters who was also on his own and looking a bit down

Hey their Butters wanna pair up with me it might be fun and we will get a few laughs Kenny said

Wh why shure Kenny smilled Butters as they both found a work station and Kenny flipped Cartman off saying fuck you fatass and looking smug

Okay now everyone paird up okay ...hmmm seems not okay Eric I know you go with Ryan he is on his own too the teacher said forcing Cartman to go with a ginger kid

Wh what oh no way I'm not going with him I'll cook on my own Cartman said in horror he still hated ginger kids

Eric do as your told I'm sick of your complaining if you don't do it your on report now is that understood young man the teacher yelled angrily

Yes miss sighed Cartman as he walked over to Ryan. dreading it and the pair chose a work station directly behind Kyle as Cartman planned to wind Kyle up again

Hey Ryan good luck with fatass said Kyle and Stan together now feeling sorry for the boy God that poor kid my heart goes out to him mutterd Kyle to himself looking at Ryan as he got the equipment out

Thanks. But it's okay you guys don't worry I can handle him Ryan said smilling at Stan and Kyle who gave him a thumbs up

Right settle down and less noise now all your things are under your work stations now one of you can bring it out for both of you and the other person will collect the ingreediance also the recipe books were using today are on the drawer were using the festive cooking book today and you should have your little memo books in your bags for notes later now. today's items are on page 24 to 26 then 37 to 40 and finally on page 42 to 43 now I will observe you but if you need me put your hand up and Wait untill I come over but do not leave your work stations only to collect what you need to go to cooker and to clean up but no wandering around thr class empty handed or nipping over to talk to anyone and I want you to clean up as you go along we don't want too much of a mess their is others that have to use thise stuff later today now has everyone got that the teacher said

Yes miss everyone replayed and set about their tasks

Soon the lesson was I full swing and the deliciouse smell off cooking filled the classroom in Stans group Stan was at the cooker looking after his and Kyles baking and Kyle had already started working on the next item and he got really into the baking he'd rolled his sleeved up to his elbows and he was rolling out the pastry for the mince pies with a look of pure concentration on his face and he was really enjoying it too. and despite being Jewish he was humming a Xmas song to himself as he was really happy between glancing up at Stan every few moments to see how he was doing.

Suddenly Kyle felt something hit the back of his head and he heard sniggering and Ryan's voice saying look will you pack that in Cartman that's not nice

What the hell dude said Kyle pulling a little bit of pastry dough from his hair and he glared at Cartman but desided to ignore him but it happend a few more times

Cartman pack that fucking in its not funny if you don't I swear I'll fucking kill you understood you fat turd screamed Kyle now attracting everyone's attention

Oh Jeezus not again Will they two ever quit it said Stan to himself Gripping his nose waiting for a fight to break out

Kyle Broflovski is their a problem the teacher yelled looking at Kyle

Yes their is it's that fat er I mean it's Cartman he is flicking pastry dough at my hair and pissing me off said Kyle touching his hair

Well he should cover it up he could have bugs living in it it's so unhygienic Cartman yelled

Ewwooo Kyle has lice some of the girls yelled in discust remebering that last. big Lice outbreak that resulted in Kenny having his head shaved along with his brother and dad and his mom and sister getting short bob haircuts

No I bloody don't have lice and theirs nothing wrong with my hair it's fine Kyle said touching his hair again

Never the less Eric does have a point their it is unhygienic now I know that you can't tie it back but the best you can do is put a hat on said the teacher as a shocked Kyle put down his rolling pin

He knew theird be no point in arguing so agreed ..Fine then i will do it anything for a quiet life he groaned going over to the store room that was in the class room to get a hat

Oh and once your over their wash your hands again you can't touch. Food mix after you have touched your hair the teacher said as Kyle only grunted a bit

Hate to say thise dude as your my super best freind but maybe it is time you did get it cut just a little bit so it's not so big and you can barely get all that hair under thise thin hat without tearing it your jewfro is massive and so so thick Stan said trying to sound nice as possible as he helped Kyle tuck his hair into the hat but it looked ridiculous really as wild curls still managed to spring out from under the hat if they had a mind of their own

Look Stan don't you start too iv had enough all day and I'm not getting it cut okay and anyway my mom likes my hair like thise and it has it's uses too it keeps my ears and neck warm Kyle added yelping a little as Stans finger got snagged on a curl

Oww carefull their dude that hurt Kyle moaned

Well one of your curls got caught on my finger nail Stan said pushing more curls under the hat

Now once you boys have finished fixing Kyles hair both off you wash your hands again the teacher added

We will Stan groaned making a face

Also Cartman was now howling with laughter but that earned him a punch on the arm from Ryan

Despite Kyles silly hat thankfully the rest of the lesson passed okay and everyone made their deliciouse wonderful smelling things Kyle made his stuff slightly different without suger so he could eat them but Stan used suger in his things and Kyle didn't mind a large bag of suger sitting on their work station infact it was Kyle that carried the suger over

After class it was break time so Stan Kyle and Kenny sampled a little bit of their work Just a single cookie yet they still had other snacks on them

Mmm these are deliciouse said Stan talking with a mouth full off cookie and crumbs on his chin

Yep shure are and worth that stupid hat I guess said Kyle licking crumbs off his lips

Mmm so what's next then after break asked Stan still eating

Art then lunch I like art though oh did you guys know I'm on. That website Devantart I set up an account. it's pretty cool iv done a lot of things on that Kyle said

Oh iv heard of that site but im not on it as you probelly know I'm hopeless at art Stan laughed licking his fingers now

Oh no your not I joined that site back in June but already I have quite a few friends on it from all over the world too it's a cool site you should join Stan I'll help you make an account if you want Kyle said

I dunno but iv seen you post art on Facebook before Stan said

Yeah but thise site is better I think as more pepole can see it still say you should join Kyle said smilling

Well maybe after Xmas we will see Stan said as they joined Kenny who was now bouncing a ball in the playground that had been cleared

Hey dudes you wanna play said Kenny smilling at his 2 freinds

Yeah shure why not Stan smilled as they joined in with Kenny playing with his new ironman ball

Hey Kyle will you show me how to upload videos onto you tube later Kenny asked smilling at his freind

Yeah shure no problem Ken. Now do you have an account though if not we can make you one later via my iPad won't take long to do said Kyle smilling and making Kenny smile and his stunning blue eyes light up

Stan noticed Kenny trying to move in on Kyle but really thought nothing off it as Kyle was his super best freind and he secretly loved Kyle and on a few occasions Kenny didn't always hang out with them he'd befriended Butters and he often spoke to some of the other kids and anyway Kyle was safe as Kenny only hit on girls

Yeah I have an account I made it ages ago but I rarly use it as up to Febuary thise year I wasent on the PC much apart from using you guys PC or the ones at school we used to have an old PC at home ages ago but dad sold it for drink think he only got 20 bucks for it stupid fucking asshole Kenny sighed

Aww dude iam so sorry said Kyle gently touching the blonds back as Kenny looked a bit sad

Hey it's. no big deal really I'm like so over him he's a fucking asshole that dosent deseirve kids so forget it but yeah I'd love to upload some videos Kenny said grinning with a mischievous glint in his eye

And no filthy porn videos that has an R rating or ones with you jacking off with that sex doll you found that belonged to your dad laughed Kyle gently hitting Kennys arm

Who me oh no no Kyle you have it all wrong I'm a good little boy all sweet and innicont don't you see my fluffy white wings and my solid gold halo Kenny said sweetly

Yeah yeah shure dude what ever we beleive you Kyle said trying not to laugh as everyone played till the end off break time and just before they went into class Kenny pelted a boy in the next class that looked a bit like Harry Potter hard in the back with a snowball causing the poor boy to scream and fall in the snow and Kyle and Stan to roll their eyes Kenny a good boy yeah right Laughed Stan and Kyle as they headed inside the building

Well that's chappy 2 done next one up soon after writing about the cookery class iv gone and made myself hungry and I can imagin the smell coming from that class heaven so going to look for cookies now lol


	3. Chapter 3

After the break was Art class and that lesson went okay at first Kyle thought Kenny was going to draw one of his perverted drawings on a naked woman touching herself like he sometimes did but to Kyles releif the drawing turned out to be harmless drawing of him his mom sister and brother all smilling Kenny chose to be in the painting group today along with Kyle and a few other kids

Kyle really enjoyed art he was very talented at it and he loved posting things on the Internet Kyle was talented at everything he put his mind too really

Stan desided to go into the pottery group again today as he'd been working on a fancy vase for his mom and he wanted to finish it soon as it was part of her Xmas he also planned to put it in a nice gift bag with lots of tissue paper also worse luck Cartman was in that groupe too he hated art and was board stiff also he planned to steal Stans vase and pass it off as his own and give it to his mom as he was hopeless at art but Stan thought he'd pull something like that and guarded the vase with his life so out of sheer Bordem Cartman started picking on Kyle again trying to piss the redhead off

Kyle was consintraiting on his painting of a house in the the country as he planned to give it to his mom when he felt something hit his cheek and heard sniggers Kyle knew right away who it was that hit him

Cartman. Pack that in will you I'm trying to concentrate here and. I don't need you acting like a kindergartener Kyle hissed trying to remain calm

So go to a concentration camp stupid Jew Cartman laughed

Shut it fatass leave Kyle alone hissed Stan looking over at the laughing fat boy

Fucking shut up will you any more antisemetic jokes out of you and I'll fucking kill you fat bastard. Kyle yelled

Kyle is their a problem asked the teacher looking over at Kyle

Er no miss its just Cartman being a pain but don't worry I can handle him later he's just being antisemetic again you know Jew at Xmas stuff but I'm used to it Kyle said

Okay just keep the noise down a bit I can't have you both distracting the class and Eric stop being antisemetic towards Kyle the teacher said

Er sorry miss said Kyle glancing at Kenny who shrugged his shoulders

But 5 minutes later something hit Kyle in the back of the head and embedded itself in Kyles thick red bushy curls

WTF dude mutterd Kyle touching his hair now getting madder

Fuck sake. Will you pack that in your so gonna piss Kyle off big time and if I was you I'd emigrate to the other side of the planet if Kyle gets pissed Stan said looking at a giggling Cartman

Whats up Kyle asked Kenny glancing over at his redheaded freind

Oh that fucking fat retard I think he's flicked something at my hair listen do me a big favour Ken will you please cheack to see what he's thrown at me I can feel something in their Kyle said touching the back of his hair and looking really annoyed

Wow shure dude said Kenny happly as he loved to touch Kyles huge soft fluffy jewfro it was sheer pleshure touching it so he gently turned Kyle around to look at his bushy fluffy red curls

See anything in their asked Kyle

Yeah I do a little bit of clay it's got stuck on the edge of one of your curls hold on I'll pull it off said Kenny gently tugging on Kyles hair and eyeing up his beautiful delicate neck that had creamy colourd soft skin Kyle was perfect in Kennys eyes

Oooww hey gently their Ken don't pull my hair out I need that and that bloody hurt Kyle mutterd making a face

Sorry Kyle didn't mean that but it's stuck and not budging Kenny said shrugging again

What aww come on it has to move damn it it's not cement Kyle said also trying to free the little bit of clay but still even with Kyles longish nails the clay held fast driving Kyle mad now

Kyle what's up asked Stan glancing over not daring to leave his place incase his vase would grow legs and walk into Cartmans bag so Stan stayed put guarding the vase

Oh it's fatass he's thrown clay in Kyles hair and it's stuck it's just a tiny bit though said Kenny still tugging at the clay with Kyle yelping a bit in pain

Kenny Kyle is everything alright over their asked the teacher now looking over as she heard all the carry on coming from the 2 boys direction

Were fine over here miss said Kyle not wanting to create a fuss as Kenny still fumbled about in his hair

Kenny has something got lost in Kyles hair your digging your hands in their of your looking for it asked the teacher making the class laugh and Kyle to blush scarlet It reminded him off his mom when she once lost a comb in his hair and for 3 days Kyle didn't feel a thing

Oh Cartman threw a bit of clay at Kyle and its got stuck in his hair. I'm trying to free it for him but it's stuck fast Kenny said

Ay you poor price of fucking crap I did not He's lying miss I threw nothing at Kyle I wouldn't do that Cartman yelled

Lyer and I am not poor any more so shut it yelled Kenny glaring at Cartman

Enough stop it both of you or your both on report understood Eric I will deal with you later now Kyle let me see how bad it is said the teacher going over followed by Stan who was a bit concerned so he asked Butters to watch the vase

Hes been a pain all day and annoying Kyle trying to get him angry to get him in trouble said Stan looking at his freind

Yeah he has can you get it out without pulling my hair asked Kyle looking concerned now

You should get a hair cut get that mop all cut back said Craig and Tweek and Clyde agreed with him

Look did I ask for your opinions snapped Kyle at the boys now getting angry but Craig just flipped him off and went back to picking his nose between painting

Im afraid it's stuck fast Kyle and it isn't moving but it's at the edge of your curls and the only way to get ride of it is to cut the curl the teacher said sighing and going over to Butters who needed her help for something

Oh just great just bloody great now I'll have to get a damn haircut Kyle moaned sadly

Look calm down its just that curl and your fro is so big and fluffy you won't even notice it said Kenny smilling at patting Kyles shoulder

Yeah I will and my mom will kill me she likes my hair like thise I had long hair as a toddler to my shoulders and a massive fro mom wouldn't cut it I was top heavy for the first 3 or 4 years Sighed Kyle

Mmm I remeber that I used to play with you as a toddler before we knew the others my mom Used to take me and Kevin before Karen was born round to yours to play and that's the first thing I remeber your big fluffy red fro laughed Kenny

Yeah I know and you grabbed it and refused to let go even tried to eat it Kyle added

Well I'd never seen hair like that before thought it was Cotten candy and wonderd if I could eat it had no idea it was attached to your head Kenny laughed a bit thinking back but anyway I'll take that bit of clay off and you wont notice the difference it's only a tiny bit of curl said Kenny

Oh okay then I give up take that clay coverd curl off but I'm warning you Kenny don't mess it up said Kyle as Kenny went over to a drawer near the craft table near the art supplies and returned with a pair of siccors in his hand

Ohh look jewboy can't afford a haircut taunted Cartman as Kenny snipped off the edge of the curl that had the clay stuck on it then he put the siccors down and fluffed up Kyles fro with his hands

Shut it fatass or I will give you a haircut. Yelled Kyle angrily glaring at the fat boy who was smirking

All done now your good to go smilled Kenny still petting Kyles hair fluffing it up making it look bigger whist smilling as thise was turning Kenny on now

Thanks Ken feels okay. now Kyle smilled touching his own hair

Okay enough of that fighting and quiten down a bit and Kenny stop cutting Kyles hair during class the teacher said glancing at the boys

Its okay miss he was just taking off the bit of thaie that had the cley on it that's all miss Kyle said smilling at Kenny

Well okay but I expected you both to do that in your own time not in class but it looks okay now. the teacher said glancing at Kyles hair and making both boys sigh

Er sorry about that miss Kenny said glancing at Kyle who just shrugged

Can you see where it's been cut asked Kyle touching his hair later in the boys toilets with Kenny

No it looks fine from here thick big and fluffy and the curls are so tight you can't see a thing and I only took a tiny bit off the end off one single curl so stop panicking silly you still look the same no big change Kenny said gently touching Kyles hair and smilling

Well I can't take any chances when it comes to my hair and as I said I'll cut it all back really short in the spring Kyle said

Mmm like a little sheep you are getting your fleece shorn in the spring you get your fro shorn in the spring teased Kenny smilling

Kenny I'm not a shee Kyle began but Kenny cut him off with a kiss

Kenny had hungered after Kyle for ages now and he so wanted thise beautiful redhead and he always felt so Jelouse of Stan as he was Kyles super best friend Kenny was just a normal freind

K Ke Ke began Kyle trying to talk but Kenny forced Kyles mouth open putting his tounge in their. expoloring his mouth and tasting Kyle he was so aruoused by him and he felt his cock harden aganst Kyles leg he just wanted to push Kyle onto the floor and take him their and then but he couldn't

Kyle was shocked but a bit flatterd he had no idea Kenny liked guys too so he relaxed into the kiss a bit running his fingers through Kennys silky pale blond hair that felt so different from his own

K Kenny no not now stop it Kyle said managing to break free

Kyle fuck dude I'm sorry I don't know what came over me their oh fuck it Kenny said going scarlet looking at Kyles shocked face

Well you kissed me that's what Kyle said but I always thought you were straight. a pervert who lusted after. Girls Kyle said looking at the blushing blond

Kyle I'm bi I love both yes I do love girls and my porn but I love you too Kyle God I dream about you every night I hug my pillow thinking its you your the most beautiful thing iv seen in my whole life. and I'm suffering day in day out seeing you their but not being able to get you theirs nothing more than I want to hold you in my arms Kyle kiss you breath in your smell to be with you said Kenny close to tears leaving Kyle shocked

Well I don't know what to say really to be shocked or flatterd I did sence something though the way you keep following me around like a little lost puppy but I didn't know it was that bad really Kyle said. stunned

It is Kyle beleive me it is Kenny said

Suddenly the boys got interrupted by another boy coming in to use the bathroom so Kenny and Kyle quickly acted normal and Kenny moved away from Kyle and started talking about. Xmas and Haunika

So what you getting then Kenny asked as your main present another Dradiel Kenny joked

Cheeky no that's like what you call a stocking filler no I'm after games for the Xbox I'm so hoping for the new Xbox 1 that looks awesome but it's Ike I'm worried about he wants a Dora the explorer doll that talks and her DVD

Omg Dora. Doll a boy is he still got the hots for her Kenny laughed

Yeah it's what he'll do with the doll I'm worried about Kyle said watching the other boy come over hi Kyle hi Kenny he said smilling

Oh hey Pete both boys said as they dried their hands

Come on Ken let's go for lunch I'm hungry said Kyle as they left the toilets Kenny tried to hold Kyles hand but Kyle slapped his hand away

No not here Ken Kyle hissed making the blond giggle a bit as they headed for lunch

Thats that chappy up more coming very soon. Well little bit of K2 their lol and little Ike. after Dora the explorer thought I'd throw that in for a laugh so enjoy. And much more fun to come


	4. Chapter 4

Soon Kyle and Kenny enterd the cafeteria and seen Cartman as ushal being an ass hole and bulling a couple of redheaded kids. One a young girl who was younger than them was close to tears saying we do have souls and were not gross or the demon kids and another dark haired boy who was freinds with the 2 redheads sticking up for the. kids calling Cartman a fat nasty bastard

God sake is he still bulling Ginger kids I thought he was over that now after we turned him into a Ginger for a few days and he took their side against us laughed Kyle

Yeah but the Ginger kids found out and kicked his ass shure and let's face it Kyle we both know fattass will never change any way enough of him where we're you pair. I saved you a couple of seats said Stan patting a seat next to him and pointing to a seat oppisit him

in the bathroom Kyle was checking on his hair I told him his hair is fine now Kenny said smilling

Yeah I know just wanted to cheak Kyle said then groaned muttering something

Whats up dude asked Stan looking worried for his friend

Urgh bloody Koshia again I had that 3 times last week moaned Kyle looking at his lunch with disappointment and making a face making Kenny giggle a bit

Sup Kyle you look if you found a dead rat in your lunch Kenny joked looking at Kyles face as he unpacked his own now nice lunch

Oh it's bloody mom she's packed me a Kosha lunch again goddamn it she knows I hate the stuff and only eat it out politeness well not today that's going in the trash said Kyle digging into his pockets for money

Aha I have 20 dollers hear so I'll buy lunch Kyle said producing a 20 doller note before going over to join the line to buy a new lunch

Mmm that looks a nice lunch what have you got their Kenny smilled Stan

Cheese ham lettuce and tamato sandwiches also 3 chocolate cookies and apple a candy bar bag of crisps and a bottle of soda and the cookies I made today karen has the rest of the cookies yeah now we have extra money coming in we can afford nice things now Kenny said smilling taking the lid off his soda and sticking in a straw and taking a big sip

Aww that's good I'm really pleased for you Kenny Stan said smilling and patting Kennys hand

H hey fellas can I join you both asked Butters bringing his lunch tray over and smilling at his two freinds

Hi their Butters yeah shure of course but the seat next to Stan is taken by Kyle he's gone to buy his lunch as he didn't like the Koshia lunch his mom packed for him Kenny laughed

Yeah Kyle hates Kosha and his mom always tries to force him to eat it poor guy laughed Stan watching Kyle talk to some other kid he knew in the lunch que

Hey Ken Butters what are you two upto thise weekend wanna go to the Cinima then onto Sizzelers Kyle and I were talking about it the other day smiled Stan

Yeah I'm in depends what I'm doing though I'll need to get back to you on that though said Kenny smilling

Oh sounds really good but I can't my grandmas visiting us thise weekend said Butters eating his lunch

Isnt that the old witch that bullied you said Stan. thinking back to when Butters was terrorized by his own grandma

Y yeah it was but she's stopped now cos I stood upto her and she never hurt me again after that incident but were not close like iam to my other grandma he added

But still good for you Buttercup standing up to that wrinkly old bat Kenny said trying not to swear and also using another nickname he'd given Butters

So what about Sunday then we can go then if your unavalible on Saturday. Stan said smilling

Mmm I dunno I think I heard mom talk about going Xmas shopping at the mall as its open to 9pm and were gonna take Karen to see Santa she has a wish list made out probelly full of Bratz monster high Barbie and American girl dolls so she can tell Santa what she wants we couldn't aford it last year and I felt bad for her watching all the kids going in and out the grotto with a photo and present. Karen never got as far as the grotto que and she was crying she thought Santa didn't like her but things are different thise year and mom plans to spoil her and were gonna have the best Xmas ever Kenny smilled

Y yeah you broke your arm last year and was in hospital. butters said

Yeah I did I thought Xmas was gonna be ruined last year but it turned out good but thise year Xmas is gonna be much better I just know it and already mom has got some nice things in for Karen we got a silver cross dolls pram coach built pram that's origanaly from London in the UK plus already 3 American girl dolls and their clothes and accessories couple of Monster High dolls a Barbie doll plus games some colouring art things play jewellery making set couple of teddy bears a Cotten candy maker that pink strawberry teddy bear that was the bad guy in Toy story movie Kenny said

Oh Lotsa bear yeah he was cute but badass Stan laughed

Well we have him as Karen likes him plus some books clothes and shoes moms looking for a winter coat and boots. and new nightwear and stocking fillers and candy for her so yeah she's getting spoiled but before Karen was lucky if she got a couple of things from the 99 cent store we just couldn't aford all the lovely things and mom had to say that Santa was sick so didnt make a lot of presents but thise year Karen will practically have a toy store to herself Kenny said smilling

Well that's good you can now and I hope Karen has a great time at Xmas she's a good kid i like her wish she was my sister instead of shelly Stan said smilling and then glanced over as Kyle came back to the table with a tray and his new lunch

Get anything nice then asked Stan smilling at the redhead

Yep pizza and fries and diet cola okay guys I know it's junk food and norrmally I'm not in with stuffing yourself with junk food as it is unhealthy but hey we can all alow ourselfs a little junk food in winter and it's PE next so I'll burn it off then said Kyle munching on a fry

Oh hey their Butters I'm so sorry I didn't see you their Kyle said smilling at the blond

H hi Kyle it's okay. Stan was telling me that you didn't like the Kosha lunch your mom packed so you got a new lunch Butters said

Oh don't get me started on Kosha I hate it okay just cos I'm Jewish mom and everyone else thinks that's all I eat Kosha morning noon and night and mom says all Jews love Kosha but hello thise Jew here hates Kosha Kyle moaned eating another fry as his freinds laughed a bit

Oh Kyle did you take your insulin asked Kenny suddenly worried for his diabetic friend

Yep I did so no worries I'm fine said Kyle now eating a bit of pizza

Mmmm thise is lovely far better than crappy Kosha any day Kyle said chewing on a large mouthfull and sipping some juice

Just then Cartman came over and sighed sitting next to Kenny who made a face if he didn't want the fat boy next too him

Fucking ginger kids I hate them Cartman mutterd

Oh now what fatass and I seen you pick on those 2 ginger kids earler what did they do to you I thought you'd made it up with the ginger kids Stan said

I kinda but those 2 assholes jumped the que for lunch and all that fucking waiting for bloody rabbit food why can't I get pizza and fries like Kyle that's not fair Cartman mutterd glaring at Kyle who had a bluge in his cheek that was full of food

Cos your on a diet and your not aloud thise. fattass that's why said Kyle swallowing and taking another sip of cola

Ay I'm not fat I'm just festively plump that's all and that's so not fair Cartman moaned

Festively plump your more stuffed than a Xmas turkey laughed Kenny nudging Butters but he said nothing

Face it fatass your obease your way over weight look at you the way your carring on now you won't live to see your 18th that isn't good for your heart you'll have a heart attack and anyway I don't need to loose weight infact iv been told by my doctor I'm a little underweight said Kyle smugly looking at his tall slender frame

You skinny smug jewboy trade lunches with me now said Cartman trying to grab the tray from kyle but Kyle held on firmly to his tray

Nuhu you let go fatass I need thise more than you do and Kyle deliverd a painfull kick to Cartmans leg uner the table

Ay you fucking ginger Jersey Jew that fucking hurt you'll pay for that Yelled Cartman

Good it was ment to hurt hope you get a huge bruise now get lost we don't want you here yelled Kyle glaring at Cartman with threatening green eyes

Kinny trade lunches with me Cartman said looking at all the goodies Kenny had in his new ironman lunch case

Fuck off dude no way you greedy bastard bet your own Kenny yelled and Stan said the same so it seemed Cartman was out of luck

But Butters was about to trade but in the end Kyle stopped him and Kenny grabbed Butters lunch tray to protect it so in the end a defeated Cartman went else where moaning how it wasent fair

Fucking asshole he is what a bloody cheek he has wanting our lunches said Kenny watching Cartman now annoy some other kids

Yeah he will never learn I hope someone gives him a hard smack in the face cos he deserves it Stan said

Well if he goes near Karen I will fucking kill him no one messes with my baby sister and lives to tell the tale said Kenny looking over to where Karen was at the other side of the room with her freinds and thankfully she was okay and laughing whist flicking her long brown hair over her shoulders and Cartman was no where near her

S so what's the next lesson asked Butters eating

PE oh Butters have you still not found your time table yet asked Kyle

Er no I can't find it iv searched my locker and tray in school also my pockets and bag and my desk at home iv looked everywhere it's vanished he added

Mine is a crumpled mess in my bag with stains on it joked Kenny

Same here. I'm into my second time table the first one got torn so where is your time table then asked Stan

I have 2 copies of it one is sellotaped to the inside of my locker door the other one is laminated and is in a clear plastic folder in my school diary I carry in my bag so it is neat and clean and I have a spare one at home thats been made bigger thats on my wall said Kyle

School diary what's all that about then asked Kenny

Well it's for any big events that is happaning at school I want to mark down so I won't forget and also if I need to bring anything I think you should all keep one Kyle smilled

Ohh get Mr orginized laughed Kenny

Well yes call me that if you want but I like to be orginized and also it has it's plus points gets you on the good side of the teachers and at the end of the year they will make a comment on it on your end of year school report Kyle added smilling

Teachers pet teased Kenny laughing

Well being a teachers pet gets you good grades and it looks good on your report card you should try it some times laughed Kyle as everyone finished their lunch and tidied up a bit before heading into the playground to enjoy what was left of the break

Well that's that chappy done more to come wow I'm making Kyle out a teachers pet lol so stay tuned for more fun to come


	5. Chapter 5

Soon lunch break was over and everyone headed back inside as they had PE next it was swimming the school had its own pool but it was small even Tokens privet indoor pool was bigger than the schools pool and their pool was small and basic really no diving boards or water slides or water toys that Token had just basic floats and worse the water was always like ice whist Tokens family pool was heated like a Luke warm bath

Imagin them making us go swimming in December dude it's bloody freezing and the water is like the sea in the Artic I bet Stan moaned shivering at the thought

Yeah I know and to make things worse they don't even heat the bloody pool it's always below freezing it's okay on hot summer days but not mid winter with blizzards and icy winds blowing outside like come on are they trying to give us all frost bite iam so not looking foward to thise said Kyle as he and Stan lined up to wait for their teacher

Yeah why can we just play Dodgeball in the gym or something moaned Kenny

Well yeah I know it be better than swimming but I feel Dodgeball isn't really the same since we lost Chef he was great at PE I miss him sighed Kyle remebering the horrific accident that claimed the life of their good freind

Yeah true he was good if you had a problem. just go round to his house and sit on his yellow spotty sofa and tell him your problems and hed listen and come up with an awnser Kenny sighed

Yeah he was great at solving problems I went to him a few times Kyle said sadly

Yeah same here he was a good freind and the other guys liked him too Stan sighed

Soon the boys PE teacher came over to the class but it wasent their normal one it was a stand in they didn't really know and he looked really strict

Okay you lot silence I'm the one that's doing the talking here now so everyone shut up and listen to me he yelled as everyone all looked at him nervously

Right then now first iam Mr Davies and iam going to be standing in for your normal teacher today as he has gone to a wedding but he will be back on Friday now I want total silence is that clear he yelled

Y yes sir the kids awnserd a bit nerviouse

Right good glad we have a little understanding here now you will go and get ready quietly and have a shower before you go to the poolside is that clear he yelled

Yes sir everyone awnserd again before heading to the changing rooms to get ready

Okay good now I will see you at the poolside all clean and ready to start when you are ready you will sit on the benches by the. Pool ready for today's lesson understood he yelled

Yes sir the kids answerd again

Okay now get going you have 10 miniutes now hurry up he yelled as he headed through another area to goto the poolside

Who the fuck is he he's acting like a bloody Sargent major said Stan shocked

I dunno dude Replacement teacher I guess he's not from here that's for shure guess he's from North park but he looks mega strict wouldn't like to piss him off so we'd better behave Kyle said

Yeah he does look mega strict hopefully he'll put fatass in his place but we'd better not mess around or he will drown us all laughed Kenny

Oh shut up and get ready before you land us all in trouble and I'll drown you Kyle said with a soft laugh as everyone got changed into their swimming clothes

Just hope those showers are nice and warm I'm freezing my ass off here said Kenny running into the showers shivering slightly

Oh their always nice and warm we can controll the tempriturs but we just really need to wet ourselfs down and wash later Kyle said

oh Kyle thought you'd be scared of having a shower in case theirs Gas capsules in them Cartman taunted

Fucking shut it fatass or your getting drowned you look like a beached whale dont go jumping into the water you will cause a flood in the school taunted Kyle making Kenny laugh a bit

Fucking shut it shame you weren't in the gas cham began Cartman but a swift kick to the backside. by Kenny shut him up

Fucking poor piece of crap you little asshole Cartman yelled but not wanting a fight Kenny ignored him

I knew he'd make a bloody joke about me in the shower Kyle said sadly

Im sorry Kyle he's an ignorant bastard he knows well you lost family in the Holocaust Stan said patting Kyles shoulder

Yeah I know he does but it still dosent stop him. Kyle sighed running a hand through his hair trying to wet it

Dude iv just remeberd something what about your hair it soakes up water like a sponge and looks dry even when it's wet said Stan knowing Kyles big fluffy jewfro was almost impossible to get wet

Oh don't worry about my hair I'll explain to him and the rest of me is wet so hey no worries Kyle smilled as everyone headed into the pool area where the girls all sat wet and shivering and some of the boys were whispering about Bebe looking hot in her new red bathing suit and her budding little breasts showing even Kennys eyes were practically raping her as he sat next to Stan and Butters

Right everyone quiet the teacher yelled blowing an ear piercing whistle making everyone look up in suprise

Good now is everyone here the teacher yelled looking at the class

Yeah we're here now moaned Craig coming out last and sitting next to Tweek and Token and glancing at his 2 freinds who shrugged

Right good now then now today we will be doing the teacher began looking at everyone then stopped looking at Kyle

You boy with the red hair what's your name he said pointing at Kyle and glaring at him

Who me sir I'm Kyle Broflovski I'm in thise class he awnserd looking a little nerviouse Kyle said

Yes I know who you are as your on the register but didn't you hear what I said the man yelled angrly at Kyle

Er say what sir I'm lost awnserd Kyle a bit confussed now

Are you stupid too I said take a shower everyone heard me now why didn't you take one the man yelled glaring at Kyle

I did take one sir im all wet here Kyle yelled now getting annoyed

Dont tell your lies boy I hate liers and your lying your hair is bone dry now go and get a shower NOW the man yelled in Kyles face

But Mr Davison I did take a shower I have witnesses Kyle begain trying to keep his temper but Stan cut Kyle off and gently placed his hand on top of Kyles

mr Davise Kyle did I promise you we were their and seen him and also Kyle has a different hair texture from us it takes forever to get wet it soaks up water but I swear I seen him in the shower Stan said

Yeah me too added Kenny and the other boys apart from Cartman backed him up Cartman kept out of it he liked to see Kyle get into trouble and get mad

Look I don't beleive any off you it's clear thise boy is lying no one has hair like that and you can clearly see his hair is bone dry he's not been near water now go and get a shower NOW and don't come back untill your hair is dripping wet understood the man yelled but Kyle stood his ground

Look I telling you I did have a shower and my hair takes ages to get wet it's a fucking Afro i have dude Kyle screamed getting really mad now

Did you just swear at me boy how dare you the PE teacher screamed

Well you won't fucking beleive me look you asshole I'll prove it Kyle screamed heading over to the pool

Get away from that pool now the teacher yelled trying to grab Kyle but Kyle jumped in the water and went under water

Get out of their now the teacher screamed

Oh god Kyle he's so gonna get into trouble said Stan gripping his nose and Kenny stood up looking worried

OMG thise is awesome dudes Kyles so gonna get it now best day if my life bet he gets suspended Cartman laughed but got a punch from Kenny

Kyle surfaced again his hair looked damp now but wasent soaking

See my hair is damp but it's soaked up most of the water he yelled but the teacher wasent intrested now

Get out now how dare you he yelled and grabbed Kyle as he came our the pool and without warning took Kyle out of class yelling your going to the principles of face I won't stand for your cheek you have insulted me enough today boy

Dude where you taking Kyle no he's only trying to prove a point yelled Stan

Sit back down boy unless you want to join your freind I have had enough off him the teacher yelled

Dont worry Stan I'll be fine Kyle yelled grabbing a towel that was by the poolside

Oh no poor Kyles in big trouble now said Butters worridly

Oh Jeezus what will they do to him shave his head omg no shurly not said Tweek panicking

Oh don't be stupid they won't do that they can't hurt Kyle I dunno what they'll do to him but won't be much Kyles like the top student with a clean record here Stan said worrying about Kyle and ignoring Cartman howling with laughter thise was just awesome for him

Fucking detention oh that's all I fucking need that fucking asshole he is said Kyle later in a foul mood

Detention you well that's a new one God Kyle you haven't had detention in years said Stan

Yeah I fucking know that last time was when we all got it together for pissing off the old art teacher the one we later went on to TP her house. Kyle said oh thise is just fucking great how will thise look on my perfect record iv been trying to stay out of trouble all year be good. Behave don't get into fights keep my head down and study hard and get good grades and a great report at end of year now thise detention now my parents will ground me iv let them down stupid fucking teacher and he's not even our proper teacher Kyle said in a foul mood as Kenny patted his back comforting his angry freind

Kyle maybe it's your hair that is at fault when it's all cut back it looks kinda wet when you have a shower it's cos it's so big and fluffy Stan began but Kyle cut him off

Dont you fucking say it Stan dont even think about it iv had enough of everyone picking on my hair their is nothing fucking wrong with my hair okay and no I'm not cutting it back for you or anyone and certnlly not those asshole teachers if I cut it back it will be in my own time probelly in the spring I will get it all cut so if you have a problem with that too fucking bad no eather change the subject or leave me alone yelled Kyle walking away

Dude sorry to have mentioned it sheeth said Stan a bit shocked as he glanced at the others who stood nearby but they just shrugged so Stan desided to stay away from Kyle till he cooled down a little as he didn't want to destroy his freindship with him

Well that's that chapter done wow poor Kyle detention oh boy next Chpt up soon so stay tuned and enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

In the next classes throuought the rest of the day poor Kyle was made sit again at the very back of the class so students could see as teachers had been told to put him their as no one could see past his hair as it was so distracting and that really pissed Kyle off as he thought his hair was okay but not wanting to get into more trouble Kyle just bit his lip and did what he was told but inside he was raging

Kenny could clearly see that Kyle looked sad and angry at the same time and he faced that detention on his own and no one would dare to get into trouble to do the detention with him and Kenny knew that Kyle would get lonley stuck in the boring detention room with a dragon for a teacher who normally took the detention class and she was strict too maybe stricter thannthat PE teacher they had today and Kyle hated her

Kenny glanced round at Kyle a few times watching the beautiful redhead lost in thought as he played with a curl and watched the snow falling outside as a blizzard was on the way again

Poor Kyle Kenny just wanted to go over and give the. Beautiful boy a hug and he didn't care if his hair was in a huge fluffy jewfro or not Kenny loved Kyle the way he was but he knew Kyle would never be his he belonged to another

Kenny McCormick is their something really fascinating about the back of the room that's better than the front all I see is the back of your head the teacher suddenly said catching Kenny turn round again to look at Kyle

Huh er no no miss Kenny said now blushing scarlet and a few giggles was heard

Bet he's eyeing up Kyle how fucking gay taunted Cartman but a slap on the hand from Stans ruller shut the fat boy up

Kenny quickly looked at the front pretending to listen to the teacher as he knew he couldn't aford to get a detention as he was on his last warning and faced being thrown out of the school so he had to think fast he wanted to show support for Kyle without getting detention himself

Finally after school ended for the day everyone but Kyle left to go home but Kyle sighed sadly grabbing his things together and go to the detention room

You okay yelled Stan to his freind as he got ready to leave

Yeah I'll be fine no worries you go home Stan I'll phone you later and it's only an hour it's not that bad Kyle said before leaving

Kyle Kenny yelled going up to the redhead and patting his arm but forgot what he was going to say

What Kenny said Kyle looking at his freinds sad big blue eyes

Er just that I'll catch you later and good luck Kenny said patting Kyles back

Yeah no worries dude I'm fine and thanks Kyle smilled

Kyle hurry along say good bye to your freinds you can see then later now we have a busy schedule ahead don't loiter boy hurry along a strict looking teacher yelled at Kyle who sighed and followed her

Come on ken theirs the dragon lady Stan whisperd as he and Kenny left the building

But outside by the snow coverd summer picnic benches that should have been brought inside months ago Kenny cleared some snow off and sat down prepared to wait for Kyle as he didn't want his freind come out into a lonly dark empty playground

Dude arnt you going home it's getting late Stan said looking at the blond

Yeah in time but I'm gonna wait for Kyle he needs to see a freindly face after an hour with the dragon why arnt you gonna wait for him too asked Kenny

Aww dude I would if I could but sadly I'm needed at home and no point in asking fatass to wait he's loving thise and we all know what he thinks of Kyle but Kyle has an hours detention are you really gonna sit here in the icy cold and also it's getting dark now I'm shure Kyle will be fine Stan said

Look Stan Kyle needs us and look iv walked home quite a few times from dads old scrapyard where he worked in the freezing cold and in the dark and that's a few miles walk so it's no big deal I'm kinda used to it and I don't mind the cold really been freezing most of my life Kenny said shivering a little but tried not to show it

Yeah we'll but can't you go inside and wait it will be warmer in their and your like ice Ken said Stan touching Kennys icy cold hands that were red and slightly damp with the cold

Look I'm fine honest Stan and anyway mom will be late home she's at work won't be in till about 7 and Karens round at Ruby's she's having her tea their Craig's mom will run her and Tweek home later as Tweeks stopping over their too with Craig so I'd be home alone really so might as well wait it out here and least I'll have some company later said Kenny

Yeah but can't you just go inside and wait you'll freeze to death out here said Token who stood nearby waiting on his lift home

Duh incase you have forgotten Token were not aloud inside the building again unless you have a very good reason so I'm gonna wait out here and anyway it's only an hour I can easy pass the time playing with the apps on my phone so you guys don't have to worry about me so you can eather wait here for Kyle with me or go home Kenny said looking at the small group that had gatherd

Oh okay then dude I'll catch you tomorrow then said Token as he headed off followed by Craig and Tweek who glanced over. at Kenny

Stan are you staying then asked. Kenny as Stan still hung around a little

Im sorry dude I can't I'm really needed at home but tell Kyle I say hi and I'll see you both tomorrow I'll call you later though Stan said also leaving now

Yeah shure dude no problem I'll catch you later then said Kenny watching everone leave the school

Soon Kenny was all alone and he sighed watching some of the lights go out in the building and a few of the teachers leaving for the night yelling goodbye and a few moments later the cleaners arrive

Kenny shiverd a bit as he felt the snow land on his face and hands he didn't want to admit it but he was freezing and also the darkness had come down very quickly making Kenny feel a bit lonley now also Kenny was shure the tempriturers had dropped suddenly too as it was icy cold and he could see his breath in the air so to take his mind off things Kenny took out his phone to play with his apps but to his dismay a light came on flashing amber saying Low Battery damn it he mutterd as he'd forgotten to charge his battery that day so he put the phone back into his pockets digging his hands in deeper to find his gloves

Though old his gloves brought a warm releif as indeed his hands were like blocks of ice and numb and to stop the cold winds bitting at his face he pulled up his hood and buried his face in his arms trying to get a heat and ignore the bitter cold

Imagin it is the summer and the hot sun is beating down on you and you have a little sunburn and you feel very hot Kenny told himself wishing it was a sweltering hot summers day and he was with a cool sea and warm white sands and getting a nice tan and also that Kyle was their rubbing suncream on his back the dream was so real he could almost feel Kyle touching him and heard his voice

Kenny Kenny omg are you okay their dude. a voice said suddenly and someone gently place their hand on his back rubbing it a little

Kenny yawned and looked up still shivering a bit due to the cold and to his suprise he seen Kyle standing over him looking concerned

K Kyle what you doing here I thought you had detention Kenny mutterd looking up at his freind

Yeah I did and I finished it like 20 miniutes ago I had to go to the bathroom and get my things and that but what are you doing here you should have went home ages ago Kyle said

Ages ago I only just sat down here and I was talking to Stan Token and also Craig Tweek and the others were here they just left Kenny said a bit confused

Yeah that was like over an hour ago you were asleep dude and omg your like ice why are you here Kyle asked worridly

Er wanted to walk you home and also so you wouldn't come out into a cold dark empty playground I guess Kenny said blushing a bit

Kenny I. Er well I'm deeply flatterd thanks very much that was so kind and sweet of you but their was no need to do that for me and your mom and sister will be so worried about you Kenny said Kyle sighing

Doubt it moms working late and Karens gone to Rubys for tea so I'd be home alone really said Kenny

What about Kevin your brother isn't he now out of Juvinile hall said Kyle

Yes he is but he's on a work experience thing through his school so he won't be home for another half hour Kenny said

Oh okay then sighed Kyle

Hey so how was detention with the dragon lady was she breathing fire laughed Kenny

Oh shut up you what do you think you have been in detention plenty of times with her and beleive me it's no picnic that's for shure Kyle mutterd

Yeah I know oh I so feel for you your poor thing Kyle said Kenny patting his freinds back but Kyle grunted a bit

So back to that subject again Kyle teased Kenny pointing to Kyles hair

Kenny don't you dare go their I'm warning you I don't want to talk about it okay Kyle said touching his hair

Oh okay then I won't curly teased Kenny using the nickname he'd given Kyle because of his fluffy beautiful curls

The 2 boys went quiet for a bit as they boarded the the bus to take them home

So what will you tell you mom then if your late home shell go spare I bet said Kenny

Well iam kind of prepared for that one and yeah I may as well just tell the truth as their is no point in lying to her saying that I was at someone's house as if I know her shed cheack on me and find out and no doubt thise detention will appear on my end of year report card so I guess I have 7 monthes to make up for it Kyle sighed shrugging a little

Thats true Kenny said but hey your such a great student you will do that easly your the schools golden boy never do anything wrong top grades Kenny joked with a laugh

Yeah guess so Kyle added with a warm laugh

Anyway hears my stop I will catch you later Kyle and good luck with your mom smilled Kenny standing up to get off the bus but felt Kyles large slender beautiful warm hand gently grab his

Kenny ..thanks for for today and what you did Kyle said smilling his beautiful emerald green eyes sparkling

No worries Kyle anything for a freind said Kenny not wanting to let go of Kyles hand as it warmed his own and felt wonderful and comforting

Oh dear sweet Kyle iam so falling in love with you and I want you so much thought Kenny looking at thise angelic beautiful boy in front of him

Kenny waved to Kyle as the bus sped away and was not looking where he was going till it was too late

Kyle didn't see the car hit Kenny ot his poor body splatterd all over the road in a gruesome sight with his insides now on the out and now his phone only went on to voice mail

Hey their it's Kenny fraid I can't take your call just now because I'm eather busy or dead and in the morchery but hey leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you so no worries see ya soon the voice said cheerfully with a hint of a laugh in it Kennys sick joke really

Well that's that chappy done and more too come loll omg I killed Kenny yep I'm a bastard lol but desided to stick that in at the end hee hee but enjoy and more to come very soon


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle Bubba where have you been all thise time I was so worried for you sweetie Sheilla said rushing over to Kyle who came in the door sighing as he dumped his bag down in the lobby

Er don't get mad mom and I'm fine but I got detention and was kept behind at school Kyle sighed now bracing himself for the worst

What what what detention you oh no their must be some mistake why you never do anything wrong Sheila said in shock

I didn't really but I gave cheek to a teacher though and it was because of my stupid hair we got swimming today as you know as its on my time table but we got a different teacher a stand in teacher as or normal one was at a wedding today but anyway thise stand in one didn't beleive me before we go into the pool we all have a shower for hygiene reasons that I don't mind infact I agree with that idea but as you know because of thise stupid bloody Afro my hair is impossible to wet as it absorbs water like a sponge so looks dry even if it's wet and thise new teacher didn't beleive me I had a shower as my hair looked dry now my ushal PE teacher knows that but thise new one didn't and thought I'd skipped showers so I argued back and jumped into the pool to prove my point and he lost it dragged me to the principles office and I got stupid detention and also Cartmans been teasing me all day and throwing food and clay at my hair I hate saying thise mom but maybe it is time to cut back my hair and it kinda looks stupid more hair than face Kyle said if fed up

What what what oh no no I forbid it if you get it cut its a trim and I will be their with you to supervise the haircut because knowing you if I sent you alone or with your freinds you'd come back with it cut to the scalp no curls left Kyle you have beautiful hair I'm so proud of it said Sheila stroking Kyles curls she seemed more intrested in Kyles hair than his detention

Kyle only groaned but said nothing as he walked into the lounge to where Ike was playing happly with his Lego bricks and some toy cars so Kyle sat on the sofa and went on Facebook via his phone to see who was online and Stans online light was green

Hey dude how's things said Stan via Facebook privet messaging

Oh okay I guess moms more pissed about my hair than about me getting a detention she's freaking out Kyle typed

Jeeze hope she dosent go off on one you know what she's like. But what about your dad how's he taking it has he said anything typed Stan

Hes working late so were having a late tea but I'm still eating some pf the cookies I made in cookery and chilling here with Ike he's watching Cartoon Network or something and playing with his toys Kyle said

Cool have you heard from Kenny I know he was waiting on you to walk you home that's the last I seen him at the picnic benches in the playground Stan typed

Yeah I seen him last I seen him he was getting off the bus to go home he waved to me but not since then Kyle typed

Well eather he's been killed again or he's busy Stan typed

Yeah but dosent matter we will see him again tomorrow no doubt unless he has problems at home he said his moms working late and Kevin's doing work experience and Karen had gone round to Craig's to hang out with his sister maybe he's desided to join them or gone to one of his other freinds who lives near him Kyle typed

Yeah true Stan typed

Kyle and Stan chatted for a while on Facebook then Kyle logged off as his dad came in a bit later than he said he would

Sorry I'm late guys but theirs been an accident on the way home the road was closed ao had to go round the long way Gerald said

Is it Kenny is he dead again said Kyle looking up from the sofa

Well it looks like it I just seen the paramedics cover his face up with a blanket he looked in a bit of a mess son I'm so sorry Gerald said trying to be gentle

Hey no worries dad if he's dead Kenny will be back tomorrow no doubt then stopped talking and started looking out the window in shock

Omg is that mr Marsh on the roof shouting at Mr Stotch said Kyle walking over to the window and looking out

Whats he doing on the roof asked Ike also joining his brother at the window

Randy Marsh Will you get down off that damn roof right now your making a fool of yourself Sharon yelled looking up at her husband who had a huge light up 5 ft angel to add to the flashing Xmas lights along the guttering along with the fake glittering iceicals also a 5ft Santa that yelled Ho ho ho merry Xmas Ho ho ho every time someone passed nearly making them jump out their skin and other decorations. all over the house and yard Making it look like Santas grotto

Look dad no more please we have enough decorations any more and we will have UFOs landing in the back yard next you can practically see our house from outter space Stan yelled shouting up to his dad

Nice try Randy but our house is still way better than you and we now have dancing musical lights yelled Steven standing behind Stan

In your dreams Stotch I can go bigger and better than your stupid little light show anyway Randy yelled

I think Mr Marsh and Mr Stotch are trying to out do each other with their Xmas decorations and lights by the looks off it sighed Kyle watching the carry on from the window

Well I'm shure glad we don't go in for all that we will have our Star of David and some Haunika decorations up and that's it but their lights are shining directly in our window Sheila moaned

Well we can draw the Curtians later but I think the lights are quite pretty said Kyle heading into the dinning room as his mom called everyone for dinner but later that night their be trouble

Plater that evening as everyone settled down to relaxe and watch tv and Kyle went upstairs to play on his Xbox and later watch Terrance and Phillip when the entire house was suddenly plunged into darkness and Ike screamed from downstairs

Dude what the hell happend mom dad my Xbox isn't working and I think all the powers off iv lost my power in the room said Kyle carfully comming downstairs to a darkened house

Looks if the whole street is out even the street lights have gone and I can make out a Croud of angry pepole going over to Randys said Gerald looking out the window

Oh great I think Mr Marsh may have fused the entire street said Kyle as he grabbed his coat

Wont be long mom just nipping across the road to talk to Stan I'll be right back in a few miniutes Kyle said leaving now

Oh becarful out their Bubba it's dark and slippery out their we cant have you falling and hurting yourself said Sheila worried but Kyle didn't awnser

Kyle did feel his feet slip a bit and he nearly fell but got his balance back and went onto the snow coverd grass where it was easer to walk as he headed over to Stans house to see what happend

Stan Stan what the hell is going on Kyle yelled seeing Stan outside who was watching the arguing and shouting

Oh my asshole dads fused the damn street everyone's lost power I think Stan said

Yeah we're down too I was playing on my Xbox and waiting on Terrance and Phillip coming on my parents were watching tv downstairs on the main tv and Ike was playing with his Lego bricks and toy cars Kyle said

Well I was on the phone to Wendy and her house is without power too now and so is Bebes as she's near Wendy said Stan but that's only the half off it really shellys going spare now and is gonna kill dad of she can get her hands on him you see Shellys just washed her hair and can't dry it or straighten it which will result in a frizzball look so she's on the warpath added Stan

Oh crap that's so not good but seeing Shelly as a frizzball would be funny but what's going to happen now what about the power cos you know of the power dosent come on soon it's gonna start a riot Kyle said getting a bit worried now

Yeah fuck dude I know that but my mom is on the phone to the engineers their gonna work on the problem and hopefully restore our power soon that's if my stupid dad dosent go and bloody fuse the street again him and his stupid decorations moaned Stan

Well I'm shure we will get the power on soon so all we have to do is sit tight smilled Kyle patting his freinds arm before heading indoors out of the cold

But that night around 3am when Kyle was alseep in bed suddenly the entire street lit up all the lights coming on at once also the TVs blearing the main one down stairs and Kyles one in his room but worse a techno Very loud version of Carol of the bells blasted all over the street out accoumpnied by a flashing light show causing Kyle to jump out of bed

What the hell Kyle yelled turning off his tv and light as it hurt his eyes

Well looks if we have our power back and that's coming from the Stotches I think Gerald said looking out the window

Oh I don't give a damn. where its coming from I'm going back to bed said Kyle jamming some Cotten wool into his ears so he wouldn't hear and he'd let his parents deal with the carry on as a few pepole were now shouting again to turn that racket off so they could sleep

And that's that chappy done. Lol poor Kyle I'm basing the Xmas lights battle on a lot of Xmas films and real life as iv seen pepole fight over who has the best Xmas display and they made films about it too can be really funny so next chappy up soon


	8. Chapter 8

Next day at school Stan and Butters got it bad from Cartman and a few others who were pretty pissed off about last nights black out and being woken at 3am to techno Xmas music

You fucking stupid assholes what the fuck did you asses do to our power last night I missed Terrance and Phillip cos of you retards and it was 2 new episodes iv never seen before screamed Cartman

Yeah I did too been looking foward to them all week too said Clyde

Look it's not our fault blame our dads and their stupid lights and that damn bet thing they have to see who can have thr most decorated house and my dad is going way out no holds barred look I'm sorry but I'm not to blame on thise one yelled Stan

Well we had no power to fucking after 3 am then everything came on at once lights tv Ruby's radio PCs then to top it off techno mix Xmas music and bloody dancing lights I nearly had a heart attack and poor Stripe shit her cage she got such a scare you scared the shit out of my poor guinea pig yelled a pissed off Craig who like them looked really tired

I I was okay said Tweek shaking a bit

Yeah that's cos you live in the next street different power box Craig said still pissed

Look I said I'm sorry and it wasent my house with the music and lights yelled Stan glancing over and a scarlet Butters who rubbed his fists together muttering oh Hamburgers

Hey dudes what's up asked Kenny coming over with not a mark on him even though he'd died horrificly the day before

Hey Ken oh Stan and Butters stupid dads blacked out the entire street with their stupid Xmas display last night damn assholes mutterd a pissed off Craig

Wow really how come said Kenny smilling

Yes we had no power for hours and everyone was arguing and shouting by the way where we're you last night Kenny said Kyle not remebering. That Kenny died

Oh I got hit by a car and died last night pretty messy death my insides splatterd all over the road that was after I left you the ushal stuff but woke up back in my bed again and here i am said Kenny not going into too many details

Oh right okay then Kyle said not really understanding thise dying and coming back thing Kenny kept talking about but Kenny was more intrested in their story

So what's with those competition with the Xmas lights then asked Kenny

Oh it's my dad and Butters dad their entering a competition in a magazine the prize is 5000 dollers and the looser also gives the winner 100 dollers my dad thinks the prize is his but Me Stotch is putting up a good fight too said Stan pulling a face

Yeah and as I live directly oppisit Stan and it's a bloody pain having the front bedroom of the house as the light shines in your window despite the Curtians I'm trying to swop rooms with Ike but he won't hear of it and also as Craig told you at 3 am we were woken up rather abruptly to loud techno Xmas music and dancing lights and that almost caused WW3 I'm totally shatterd now as I couldn't get back to sleep said Kyle glaring at a blushing Butters

Er so sorry guys that was my dads fault he put the music and dancing lights up 2 days ago but their not ment to go off at 3am they woke us up too Butters said yawning

Dude they bloody woke the entire street up no one got any sleep last night or thise morning I better not fall asleep in class I'm not doing another detention with that dragon Kyle groaned

Well with you sitting at the back maybe you could get away with sleeping a bit hide under your fro curly Kenny said laughing touching Kyles hair but got his hand slapped away

Kenny don't you dare start I'm too tierd to argue thise morning yawned Kyle rubbing his eyes the way he felt right now he could have happly went back to bed for another couple of hours of sleep

The subject of Xmas lights died down a bit untill they saw Mr Garrison who also looked shatterd and pissed off of he hadn't slept too as he lived not that far from the boys but he didn't say anything directly to thier faces but by the looks of him he wanted to say something and every one senced that but later they over heard Garrison say to another teacher who asked Garrison if he was okay as he looked tierd and was it to do with the black out and everything coming on at 3am as the story was now round the entire school

Yes it was one of my little bastards that had that techno Xmas music blasting out at 3am eather the Marsh or the Stotch household is to blame dont know which one it was but they also fused the entire street and I was entertaining too Mr Garrison said thinking back to the rent boy he had been entertaining that night

Urgh hear that even Garrisons blaming us now sighed Stan it's not fair everyone's blaming me and Butters for that carry on and it wasent us Butters says he was playing on his PC I was doing my homework and was in my room at my desk it was our dads that caused it not us why can't they see that Stan moaned

Look dude I know that okay but the kids are pissed off and they will use you and Butters as scapegoats because your the nearest thing they can get to your dads so they have to take their anger out on someone Kyle said

Yeah I know and I just hope to God that dad dosent do anything more stupid because knowing my dad he will I swear Kyle the mans insane I wish he was like your dad yours is so cool said Stan sighing

Mine oh he can an asshole at times too and shure he embaracd me when he was cheesing and fought Kenny nealy naked in the play park and other times hes a boring old fart no I think you have the cool dad I like your dad also he's really funny too said Kyle

Nope he's insane I'm dreading what crazy things hell do next Stan sighed making Kyle laugh as he patted his freinds shoulder

Stan Stan are you still talking to Butters said Randy later that day after school

Yes dad why said Stan flatly

Stanny old pal why not do daddy a big favour Mr Stotch got a large delivery today from that out of town garden centre now I can't go over their as they will know I'm spying but i need to know what was in that delivery it's an Emergancy so I was wondering if you began Randy but got cut off

Go over their and spy on Mr Stotch no dad I'm not doing it I'm not going to jeopardise my freindship with Butters because of you said Stan

What you don't even like the kid you said he's a douch aww come on Stan just thise one favour for daddy Randy said

No dad I'm not doing it and anyway I have homework to do you go and spy on Mr Stotch if your so desperate said Stan heading upstairs

Aww Stan come on I'm not asking much of you just thise one little favour Randy yelled

No dad I said I'm not going to do it MOM Stan yelled seeing his mom nearby coming out the kitchen

Mom dad wants me to go over to Butters house to spy on his dad to see what new decorations he's got as Mr Stotch got a delivery today Stan said

Randy Marsh thise has got to stop. Right now Steven is one of your good freinds and our boys are freinds too and you two are acting like children of kindergarten age trying to outdo each other with thise stupid bet and compition Sharon yelled

Stupid it's not stupid theirs 5000 dollers at stake and the 100 the looser pays I'm not handing over 100 dollers to that smug asshole and he's just pocketed my 5 grand Randy yelled

Randy look at yourself you will end up spending more than. 5 grand on decorations are you damn crazy we could have took the kids to Florida next Summer with that money screamed Sharon

We will when we get that 5 grand prize money and I have Stotchs 100 bucks in my pocket and Stan can bring Kyle if he wants Randy said walking away

You come back here right now I'm not finished talking to you Sharon yelled chasing after Randy screaming abuse at him mostly about money and Xmas decorations

Goddamn it that's it I can't study here with thise racket going on I'm going over to Kyles least I'll get peace their said Stan to Shelly who was also on her way out to a freinds as she had enough too of the arguing and was on the way to her freinds

But Randy and Sharon didn't seem to notice their kids leaving they still argued on

Thats that chappy done now I'll post more later as I'm heading out just now so stay tuned for more and enjoy and poor Stan lol


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle was upstairs in his bedroom sitting at his PC researching something to do with his homework when Stan came to the door and as Kyle didn't know the door had went Sheila awnserd it smilling

Oh hello their Stan how can I help you she said sweetly

Hi Mrs Broflovski is Kyle in Stan asked smilling

Yes he is is honey he's upstairs doing his homework just now come on in I'm shure he won't mind the company Sheila said as Stan stood next to her in the hallway

Kyle honey Stans here she called up the stairs loudly

Okay mom send him up Kyle yelled as Stan ran up the stairs to Kyles room and knocked on his freinds bedroom door

Hey their dude what's up you look like a wet weekend

I feel like it mind if I do my homework here with you Kyle least I'll get peace and quiet Stan sighed

Why yeah shure I'll get mom to bring up some juice and snacks but what's up. Stan is it your parents or Shelly that's driving you mad now asked Kyle

Oh it's my dad I swear Kyle he is driving me mad urgh and you know what his latest thing is you won't beleive it Stan groaned

No but try me at thise moment in time I'd beleive anythings possible with your dad laughed Kyle a bit

Well his latest stunt to pull is he's trying to send me over to Mr Stotchs house as apparently he got a large delivery from the garden center today and dads convinced its more Xmas decorations he's declared a war on the Stotches I think and Butters and I are caught up in the middle Stan sighed

Oh God you are kidding me are they two still at it over who's got the most decorated house oh fuck it dude they will bloody fuse the street again and that will cause another riot blood will be spilled thise time if that happens Kyle said

Yeah they are dad is determend to win that stupid competition and also not to pay Mr Stotch that money as his pride will take a blow but I'm telling you Kyle dad has totally lost it now he's really flipped and it's enough to put you off Xmas for life maybe I will become Jewish like you Stan said making Kyle laugh louder and throw his head back

Well you can't just become Jewish that easy like waking up one day saying oh I'm going to become a Jew theirs a lot that goes into our beliefs and we have our Star of David on the window but you all know I like Xmas too and shure I get you Xmas cards and presents and I was in the school Nativaty play so in a way you still can't escape Xmas Kyle laughed

Yeah I guess that's true I remeber that but I just wish their arguing would stop before they come to blows and Butters feels the same he hates it too Stan sighed

Yeah I noticed that and iv overheard him talk to some of the others about it too but maybe their arguing will die down in a day or two they'll get fed up with it and don't think they'll win iv seen more decorated houses near Token Kyle said

Them get fed up with it yeah right. And pigs will fly no sorry Kyle iv a bad feeling that thise will get far worse and it might even turn ugly you don't know how mad my dad is he won't drop thise Stan sighed as Kyle rubbed his back

Well your always welcome to come over here to escape the war anytime yet we were supposed to be visiting family in Newrk over the holidays but they have gone away over the holidays so were staying here Kyle said

Newrk as in New Jersey Stan said a bit surprised

Yeah mom was talking on the phone last week to them but we will be going to New Jersey for 12 days next Easter Kyle sighed

I thought you hated Jersey I remeber what happend when the Jersey pepole came here WW3 broke out and you vowed never to get involved with them again Stan said

Oh God yeah don't bloody remind me but not all pepole from Jersey are like the ones that came here I later found out the ones that came here were just assholes but yeah I'll never forget that carry on Kyle sighed

Well you did take care of that Snookie girl Stan laughed

Yeah well she was gonna bloody rape me she wasent getting smooch smooch off me Kyle said breaking in to Jersey slang

Well I'll tell you something dude you certainly took us all suprise turning up with that fake orenge tan that haircut and the Jersey accent you were badass and Christ dude that was an awesome left hook you had you certainly send Snookie running off crying Stan laughed at the memory

Yeah I did I guess but I bloody hurt my fist and it took about over a week for that fake tan to fade and mon freaked out at my hair but to tell you the truth Stan I'd rather not think about it that's a dark secret I have I'm a Jersey boy and I'm dreading that trip incase my Jersey side surfaces again I don't want to be an asshole like those guys eather smooching or fighting and looking orenge I'm a Colorado south Parker Kyle said

Yes I know that Kyle and to me you are a South Parker only fatass has problems with that yet he has problems with everything I guess Stan said smilling

Yeah that is true I guess but as you know I like to try and deny or forget my Jersey roots really but the family who live their are nice pepole and not orenge skinned assholes Kyle said

Oh I ment to ask you who does live in that house I seen new pepole look at the house the other day that's the 2nd family to move in since that Jersey family left Kyle said

Yeah I seen them myself a young couple I think their from Fairpack they haven't moved in yet. Their moving in to the house in the new year mom spoke to woman last week she says she s really nice but that's all I know really but beleive me Kyle anyone is way better than that Jersey family they were pure hell to live beside yet the little girls were quiet and freindly but dressed like their mom orenge skin skimpy clothes way too much make up and big hair dread to think what they'd look like in 10 years time like their mom no doubt but I just want to forget about them and if I never see them again beleive me it's way too soon I hate New Jersey and all those brash Jersey pepole Stan said then paused

Well apart from you seeing you as that badass Jersey boy did turn me on Stan said grabbing Kyles hand

Kyle was lost for words for a second well I didn't mean to be that badass Jersey boy it just came out but it's buried deep inside me Kyle began but before he could continue what he was saying Stan was on him Kissing him and then forced his tounge into Kyles warm mouth

Kyle kissed back but couldn't relaxe and then pushed Stan off slightly shocking his freind

Whats up Kyle you normally enjoy sex with me Stan said a little hurt

Yeah I do your sex is awesome and theirs nothing more than I want to get into bed with you and fuck you hard but I can't dude. not just now with mom and Ike in here and they don't know I'm gay yet Kyle said

You haven't told them said Stan shocked

No have you told your parents yet Kyle said straightening the creases out his quilt

Er well not exactly they think im dating Wendy but iv no interest in Wendy she's okay as a freind but I don't even fancy her I hate living a lie Stan signed

Yeah same here I'm the same with Rebecca she's okay but it's you I love Stan not her but I have to lie too even had to send her a Valentine cos my mom was their I wanted to send that card to you Kyle said

Yeah I was the same with Wendy pretending to be in love with her Stan sighed and held Kyles hand resting his head on his shoulder longing to make out with his beautiful lover

As the boys chatted and relaxed with each other suddenly they were interrupted abruptly by a knocking on the door causing them to pull apart Kyle went on hisnpc again Stan sat on the bed looking at school books so everything looked normal

Kyle Stan are you both in their Ike yelled

Yeah what is it asked Kyle sighing standing up to open the door whist Stan remaind seated

Its really Stan I have to talk to its importent said Ike coming into the room looking at Stan then glancing at Kyle a bit

Hey Ike what's up Stan said now standing up and smilling at the youngster

Stan it's your dad again he's up on your roof with a giant star not a star of David. but the other kind of star and he's covering his roof in lights now too cos Mr Stoch did it Ike said

Oh god no not again hell bloody fuse the street again will he ever learn Stannsighed as he and Kyle ran downstairs followed by Ike

Mom I'm just popping over to Stans for a few moments I won't be long Kyle yelled grabbing his coat

Okay bubbah becarful now it's very slippery out their you too Stan Sheila yelled to the boys as they left

Its okay mom my shoes have grips on them I'll be fine Kyle said following Stan who'd raced across the road to his house to see what madness his dad was upto now

Thats that chappy done so the. battel of the lights goes on lol and I loved Jersey Kyle he was so cute and I think pepole from New Jersey are awesome and I loved Jersey shore really miss it and Snookie is so funny I'd love to meet the Jersey shore cast one day


	10. Chapter 10

Dad what the hell are you up to now God damn itmwill you get down off that damn roof before you fall and break your neck yelled Stan looking up to where his dad was high on the roof wrestling with a large 4ft light up star

What do you think Stan pretty cool isn't it lights up too ha I'll show that smug Steven Stotch who has the best Xmas lights thinks he's better than me. Does he yeah right then we will see when I'm getting that cheque for 5 grand and his 100 bucks that money is good as mine now yelled Randy fixing the star to the roof and trying to keep his balance as he nearly slipped a little on the icy rooftop

Oh dear God thise is like so not happaning it can't get any worse Stan said turning a deep scarlet red and watching his stupid dad now putting out more Xmas lights on the roof whist loudly singing Xmas songs way off tune

Kyle who stood next to Stan also watching everything felt bad for his poor freind but despite everything he did find it kind of funny and tried not to laugh at it because freind or not Stan would hit him

Maybe he will call it a day after thise I mean look at your house it's practically coverd in lights and that said Kyle a bit lost for words really

No Kyle I just know that he won't stop till every spare inch of house and yard is coverd and he's on that damn Internet every single night looking for more decorations and ideas he's gone insane he's got more decorations than New York Stan sighed

Oh dude I'm so sorry and I hate saying thise. to you as your my super best freind but your dad really does sound crazy but I don't mind really but I just hope he dosent fuse the street again that's all I'm really bothers at because it will start WW3 and I don't fancy being woken at 3am to loud techno Xmas music and a dancing light displays again and your dads lights shining in my window Kyle said

Hopefully you won't go through that again. Dont remind me of that carry on and I got it bad too don't forget but lets hope thise will all die down soon sighed Stan looking up at his dad nearly tripping on fairy lights

But it didn't

A couple of days later as Stan set out to school he was greeted by more stuff that been set up after he'd gone to bed His dad had built a long tunnel the legmth of the path with flashing lights also draped lights round the bushes and had 2 5ft angels at the end of the tunnels that flashed and turned their heads

On the lawn sat more decorations a nodding Reindeer another decoration that lit up of 2 elves on a seesaw a Santa climbing the side of the building but worse a large 6ft Inflaterble snowglobe With a singing snowman inside and it snowed inside too he'd obvisly hired that and a large Santa stop here signe that lit up

Oh no no no DAD WTF yelled a angry Stan looking at everything in disbelieve as his mom also came out and gasped in shock

Randy Marsh where the hell did all thise come from screamed Sharon. Now mad and other pepole started looking out their windows at the display

Dad what the hell thise is so embaracing yelled Shelly coming outside

Oh good morning you pair they arrived today I orderd them on line from a xmas store yet I rented the snowglobe that goes back 2nd week in January But arnt they so cool Randy said proudly

OMG and how much did thise all cost that's the kids Xmas money your spending thise has got to stop right now I'm warning you Randy no more Sharon yelled

Its not the kids Xmas money shure ingot their Xmas presents in the Black Friday sales thise is my money I'm spending at its not that bad Randy yelled

Dad are you bloody mad omg I have never been so embraced in all my life that's it I won't be seen as the daughter of a crazy said Shelly pushing past Stan and going indoors hissing her face

Look Shelly wait I'm not crazy I'm just being festive that's all you know Xmas tis the season to be jolly so I'm being. jolly that's all God your all a bunch of Scrooges bah Humbug if you want to be Scrooge well that's fine by me then I'm still going to be festive and I'm not crazy Randy yelled unpacking more decorations

But Stan ignored him when he seen Kyle at his window he was still getting ready for school

OMG dude you have more decorations than a Xmas theme park when did they all go up yelled Kyle Out the window trying not to laugh

Thise morning I'll tell you later are you ready for school yet Stan yelled

Yeah just about got to pack my bag gimme 5 mins Kyle said disappearing back inside and his moms voice was heard Bubbah close that window it's icy in here

Stan laughed softly at Kyles mom always fussing as he went to Kyles door but before he could knock Kyle apeard throwing his bag over his shoulder

Ready asked Stan to his freind

Yep sorry about that had to pack my homework their and zip my bag up but ready now he smilled as they headed for school least hopefully it take Stans mind of those decorations for a bit but he dreaded coming home to see what else his crazy father had done

Your dad still going crazy on those decorations then asked Kenny later at school trying not to laugh too

Dude don't bloody remind me you will never guess what he's gone and done now and no one say anything let Kenny guess said Stan

Dunno added more decorations im guessing smilled Kenny

Yeah your right Ken today I woke up to see a long archway of lights that flashes 2 large moving angels at the bottom of the archways other silly light up figures scatterd round the lawn and side of the house and lights in the bushes but worse a giant 6ft musical singing snowglobe with a singing Frost the bloody snowman inside he rented it all in the front lawn he's gone too far now also mom and Shelly are cracking up with him said Stan now making Kenny laugh

Yeah we can see it too from our house think everyone can laughed Kyle at last as it was killing him holding his laughter in and ignoring Stan glare at him

But seriously Stan I think they can see your house from the moon now laughed Kyle as Butters came over rubbing his knuckles together in a nerviouse way

Stan Stan I have a message for you Butters said looking worried

Hi Butters shure what is it said Stan smilling at his freind

Well it's not from me directly to you directly it's from my dad to your dad if I can remeber where the message is said Butters fumbling about in his pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper

Oh what is it iv to tell him now mutterd Butters looking at Kyle and kenny who just shrugged looking at each other

O oh yeah here it is now my dad says to your dad back off you stupid retard jerk you won't win the 5 grand or the 100 bucks that money is his and that your a looser and your display i Buuers stammerd oh what's that word it's a really big word I can't say it said Butters showing Kyle the price of paper

Pathetic Kyle said

Yeah that big word that Kyle said now that's what my dad says to your dad not me I'm only the messenger Butters said walking away leaving everyone shocked

Dude was all Stan could say now lost for words

So you gonna tell your dad what Butters dad said then asked Kenny

Wha no way no chance then he would go overboard with those damn decorations so no chance and don't any of you tell said Stan

No I won't promise but omg I think theirs gonna be a big battle here to see who has the most decorated house glad I don't live near you guys said Kenny

Oh thanks a bloody lot Ken but maybe you have a point their having 2 crazies in the street both obbsessed with Xmas lights it could be a war of the lights but I'll tell you guys thise it's interesting though gets the other neighbours talking Stan sighed

Well long as they don't start coming from all over the place too see them iv seen houses like that on You Tube omg your house could end up on you tube Stan laughed Kyle

Dont start that Kyle that's all I need and don't even mention it might give dad more crazy ideas but just now the neighbours are still a bit pissed off about loosing their power and being woken at 3am Stan sighed as the bell rang and everyone headed inside for class least it take his mind of the decorations for a bit

Well that's that chappy done and more to come will it be the battle of the lights and Stan and Butters freindship could be under threat what will happen next stay tuned for more


	11. Chapter 11

Else where that day Sharon had gone to the local hair salon to have her colour done and to hide her grey roots that had started coming in again so she hid them with a dye that matched her natural colour getting that done every 6 to 8 weeks

The salon she went to had been rebuilt and all decorated and was now under new management since the former Jersey pepole left so the salon had gone back to being a nice quiet place without pepole killing each outher and Sharon liked it that way boring but nice shed say

Hi their Mrs Marsh cold day isn't it are you here for your appointment a junior said sweetly coming over to Sharon who came in the door

Hi Kate yes I am and it is cold today I think theirs more snow on the way Sharon smilled

Oh shh don't say that i wont be able to get into work as my car hates the snow the girl laughed anyway if you take a seat over here Mandy will be with you soon the girl. Said politely and smilled

Thank you Valerie Sharon said putting on a gown and walking over to a seat next to the mirrors to wait for her stylet to come

Would you like a tea or coffee Mrs Marsh the girl asked smilling. At Sharon again

Ohh tea please a little spot of milk and 1 suger picking up a magazine that lay nearby left from the last client

Mandy won't be long she's just getting your colour mixed I'll get your tea now said the girl as Sharon smilled now reading the magazine looking for any good real life stories she liked

Hi their Sharon how are you dear said Linda Stotch who sat oppisit her she too was having her roots done blonde and a trim

Oh hi their Linda I'm good how are you dear said Sharon smilling and putting down the magazine to talk to her good freind

Im good oh it is so nice to see thise salon back to normal again after what happend omg I thought it was gone for good those Jersey pepole brought the tone of the place down they were terrible Linda said

Oh I know I won't forget that in a hurry I still can't beleive Sheila is from New Jersey she's so like us really till she lost it here I was stunned Sharon said

I think we all were but I don't mind Sheila she's nice and keeps her new Jersey side under controlle and so does her son

Yes Kyles a nice boy and Stan is very fond of him Sharon said smilling

Yes I know but you know I missed thise salon they did a lovely job rebuilding it you never know it been destroyed Linda said

Mmmm yes also another thing I noticed for a while Whist thise salon was closed I used the one at the mall but it was way more expensive that thise place and I also felt the staff didn't have the nice personal touch like they have here and they play all that horrible modern music that gives me a headache it's okay for the young pepole I guess Sharon said

I know how you feel dear ohh wasent that the salon at the mall where our boys went to during that silly metrosexual craze a few years ago asked Linda but thinking back yet I think they used Sevrel places a few of those stores have since closed down after that craze died off but far as I know the rest are still open but selling normal clothes now but anyway how are things with you then and how is young Stan he's a good boy Linda smilled

Oh he has his moments at times but yes he's good and like your Butters he's at school just now but omg Randy urgh Sharon sighed

Why what's wrong with your Randy asked Linda smilling

Urgh don't ask what's right with him I swear Linda that man is driving me mad with those damn Xmas lights he's spending way too much money it's terrible he's never of that Internet looking for more things and I'm scared incase he falls off that roof it's not safe he's determend to win thise damn compertion. Laughed Sharon

Yes I know how you feel Steven is the very same he's driving Butters and me spare I keep telling him it's not worth it and he and Randy have been good friends for years now and their risking their freindship for a stupid compertion and bet who ever suggested thise should be totally locked up and the key thrown away their totally insane I think they should just withdraw from the compertion and call it off before they end up in an Asylum laughed Linda looking at her nails but Sharon went quiet at first

My Randy did and though he may be crazy and that he shouldn't be locked up he's a good man really yelled Sharon now mad at Linda insulting her husband

Sharon oh I'm sorry I had no idea Linda begain but it was too late the damage was done

I will NOT have other pepole saying that my husband is insane and should be locked away he is a good man and a good caring father at the end of the day least he dosent abuse our son and have him terrified of him said Sharon. And your a fine one to call anyone insane with your problems trying to kill Butters attempted Suiside you rattle like a baby's rattle with the amount of pills you take your more neurotic than that little Tweek boy is yelled Sharon pulling off her gown and standing up angry

Mrs Marsh what's going on is everything okay asked another young girl coming over

Im leaving Fiona I'm sorry but I didn't come here to have my family insulted so I don't want to start another fight as your salon looks lovely too but I'm going home I'd rather keep my grey than listen to that woman insult my husband Sharon yelled glaring at Linda who was shocked a bit

Oh and you know something dear we will win that compertion and my Randy will be taking that $100 from Steven if you want a battle of the decorations on your hands well then dear you have one and I will be backing My Randy all the way and I will get him to get 100 times more and also your secrets out your not even. Natrual blonde yelled Sharon storming out the salon leaving everyone shocked at Sharon's outburst

Well what a damn bloody cheek how dare she insult me like that who does she think she is Mrs High and Mighty said Linda now making a phone call and trying to remain calm

Meanwhile back at school everyone was doing decorations for the Xmas play Stan and Kyle were doing some painting for the sceanery whist Kenny worked happly with Butters on something else and Cartman had got stuck with some other kid he hardly knew and they were working with glitter glue making things all glitter to look like snow that's when an evil thought enterd Cartmans head and an evil smirk appeard on his face as he glanced over at Kyle

Kyle and Stan were working quietly but talking in hushed voices about the Xmas lights carry on and what stunts Randy would pull next when Cartman got up and made his way over to the craft table that was behind the boys which ment passing Stan and Kyle on his way over to the table when he pretended to trip over his feet and threw the glitter glue all over poor Kyle who screamed in shock

Cartman you fat fucking retard screamed Kyle in rage exploding at the fat boy

Kyle omg yelled Kenny diving in the save Kyle and Stan as they now started to attack Cartman but in the struggle Kenny got knocked to the floor but he was okay but to his horror he landed on his good iPhone Remaking it and now to make things worse Mr Garrison had got involved trying to separate Kyle and Cartman with help from Stan screaming calm down Kyle get him later

You fucking fat retard you will fucking pay for thise you fucking fat bastard I'll fucking kill you Kyle screamed slamming Cartman hard against the wall and punching him

Omg a fight and in class too yelled Craig standing on a chair to get a better view and some of the other kids had gatherd round to watch too as a class fight was very rare maybe once a year if they were lucky but the fight didn't come to much as Mr Garrison got the upper hand dragging Kyle off the fat. boy and getting hit in the process as Kyle went to punch Catman but accidently hit Garrison instead

Aww I was enjoying that moaned Craig standing down from the chair as Garrison grabbed Kyle and going back to his work with Tweek who'd also been watching the fight

Well that's that Chpt done next one coming soon wow fights all round in thise chappy that was fun but stay tuned for next one and enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman get yourselfs to the principles office right just now you both know the rules about fighting in class yelled Mr Garrison in a foul mood as the 2 boys left Kyle was still in a bad sticky mess and even Kenny who was mad shot Kyle a dirty look as his phone was broken and no use now

Omg you okay asked Stan glancing at Kenny who was in a foul mood and looking at his broken phone

No I'm fucking not that bastard broke my new fucking phone look at it it's no use now growled Kenny throwing the phone into his bag

Look Kenny it wasent. really Kyles fault if anyone's at fault here it's Cartman he pushed Kyle into you said Stan trying to calm Kenny down as everyone cleaned up the mess the fight had caused

Yeah maybe fattass pushed him or not but at the end of the day it was Kyle to blame and that stupid damn hair of his if it wasent so fucking big then thise wouldn't have happend Stupid asshole Kyle is fuck him and fuck his hair growled Kenny in a foul mood

Look Kenny it's just the screen that's broken I'm shure you can get it repaired Just take it along to the Apple store at the mall and they will fit a new screen and I'm shure it won't cost much you can aford it now Stan said but Kenny didn't listen to him as he was too upset

Thats not the point and say if they can't repair I can't afford a new phone Okay we might have more money coming in now but not that much and anyway if Kyle had normal hair like us thise wouldn't have happend but oh no Kyles to go and have the fucking biggest damn jewfro in the planet stupid asshole Kenny mutterd going back to his seat

About an hour later Kyle and Cartman came back to class both in a bad mood and Kyles hair was still in a glittery mess but Cartman didn't say anything and kept his head down as he was in a bad mood too

Y you still have glitter in your hair Kyle said Butters going to touch Kyles hair but to his shock Kyle slapped his hand away and his green eyes flashed in anger

Dont you dare start or you will be sorry and don't touch me said Kyle going to his desk up the back

Wow what's got into him he's in one bad mood whisperd Clyde to Kenny who was still in a foul mood and didn't care about Kyle just now

I don't know and I don't fucking care he can rot in hell for all I care Kenny said glaring at Kyle who didn't see the blond

Kyle what happend dude are you okay asked Stan going over to Kyles desk

Yeah I'm fine look don't fuss I got an offical warning fuck it that's one fucking strike against me 2 more and I'll be kicked out of here damn it Kyle said in a foul mood punching his desk

Aww dude I'm so sorry that really sucks but hey you can put that right easy and erase that strike Stan said smilling

Stan what fucking planet are you on planet la la that strike is with me till I go to high school and also it could affect my chances of being head boy of year when I'm older Kyle sighed

Oh that's a long while away and you can still do it easy and your a top straight A+ studient bit of a swot and even smarter than a lot of the older kids in thise school and some of the adults in thise town so you have a great chance of being a head boy prefect wish I was as smart as you Stan said smilling but Kyle didn't listen

Also Kyle glanced round at Kenny who was showing another boy his damaged phone

Also Kyle noticed Cartman was very quiet too which made a huge change but Kyle vowed to get his own back on him later he wasent going to get away with that but he felt bad about upsetting Kenny as he was very found of Kenny but just now Kenny hated him as he really loved that phone it was his first decent phone he had and. Now it was broken

Kenny Kenny wait can I talk to you a second please yelled Kyle later as everyone left to go home after school had ended but Kenny didn't listen to him and walked on

Kenny please we have to talk yelled Kyle chasing after the blond boy who walked off with Token who wanted to show him something

Kenny please Kyle yelled and at last Kenny stopped turning round

Er I'll catch you later Kenny smilled Token patting Kennys back

Shure dude Kenny smilled at his freind. Before turning to Kyle

Oh what the fuck is it I'm not talking to you asshole Kenny snapped angrily getting ready to walk away

Look Ken I know your really mad about your phone breaking and I honestly didn't mean it it was that fat fucking asshole that pushed me into you I'm truly sorry said Kyle grabbing Kennys shoulder

Dont you fucking touch me Kyle unless you want a sore face and it is your fucking fault in a way Kenny yelled pushing Kyle off him

My fault I was fucking pushed I didn't delibretly break your phone I'm not like that and you know that Kyle yelled

I'm not talking about my fucking phone you dumb Jew it is your fault in a way that bloody hair of yours if it wasent so damn big and stupid looking then maybe fatass wouldn't tease you so much and you wouldn't have attacked him and he wouldn't have pushed you and we wouldn't be here fighting and my phone would be okay so yes it is your fucking fault so just do me a favour and fuck off Kenny yelled walking away

M my hair oh great fucking just great what the hell has that got to do with it look Ken fatass always rips on me for something you know that and maybe it's your own fault for being so damn close to me what were you doing ontop of me anyway touching my ass Kyle hit back

I was fucking worried for you incase fattass hit you thats why I was so damn close to You and no I wasent touching your ass but if I was so close behind you I fucking regrete it now you and your stupid fucking jewfro if it wasent for that I'd have my phone now so just get to fuck away from me I never want to talk to you again Kenny yelled angrily

Kenny look I said I was sorry and iam what else do you want from me my blood please just give me a second chance screamed Kyle

Dude just let him go he will calm down a bit probelly by tomorrow you know what Kennys like he's another hot head I'm telling you Kyle that boy should have flaming red hair he's got the fiery temper of a redhead I guess that's the Irish part of him knowing Kennys ancestors origanlly all came from Ireland Stan sighed

Yeah I know that but iv tried to apologise to him and it's not really my fault you know that it's fattass he pushed me into Kenny and Kenny has a damn cheek to blame my hair when my hair has nothing to do with it really goddamn it why does pepole always blame my hair sighed Kyle touching his hair

Well Kyle don't attack me now as I'm saying thise as a good freind and immvery found of you and you have beautiful hair I love it. but maybe you could do with a trim I'm not saying cut it all back really short but just a bit of a trim siad Stan gently expecting Kyle to explode and start arguing with him and maybe leading to a fall out

But Kyle didn't go into a temper he sighed sadly ..Oh I don't know really I like my hair like thise covering my ears and neck and it keeps me warm I really don't want it cut but it's causing so much trouble and iv lost Kenny as a freind now because of it Kyle sighed sadly

Look you haven't lost Kenny as I said just give him a day or two and he will calm down Kenny will be fine Stan said

I hope not Kyle sighed

But on the bus home Kenny still didn't look at Kyle and only talked to Karen who sat next to him and Craig and Tweek who sat next too him but never gave Kyle a single glance

Kenny Kyle said a couple of times trying to get the boys attention but only Karen turned round to say hi to Kyle and give the redhead a smile as she was a freindly little girl but Kenny whisperd to Karen to ignore Kyle

Goddamn it will he ever speak to me again have I to get on my knees and beg him for his forgiveness Kyle mutterd glancing at Kenny who now stood up ready to get off whist holding Karens hand

Bye Stan see you guys oh and Kyle I will talk to you again just now but to give you a choise Kenny said looking over at a shocked Kyle

Wha what do you mean a choise Kenny asked Kyle looking at Kenny then at Stan who shrugged

Well eather get that stupid jewfro of yours cut a bit or our friendships over I'm sorry if I sound harsh but that's how it is Kyle so you choose Kenny said as he got off the bus and lifted little Karen down off the high step and thanking the driver and Kenny didn't even wave goodbye he turned his attention to Karen making her hold his hand as it was dark now and the dark scared her a bit

That little asshole how dare he Kyle said shocked and hurt

Look dude he's just angry about his phone hell calm down I'm shure just give him time things will be okay and we both know that Kenny is a kind forgiving guy and you two go back further than you and me really Stan said

Yeah true if it wasent for our dads being assholes and falling out and I hate to say thise Stan maybe Kenny and I should have been super best freinds but Kenny is sweet and funny but you and I have a lot more in commen than Kenny and I said Kyle

Yeah true I guess sighed Stan leaning his head on Kyles shoulder but Kyle pushed him off

Er Stan not here dude pepole will see Kyle whisperd as Stan straightend up blushing

Er sorry about that Stan whisperd glancing around but thankfully no one seen them

Soon the 2. Boys got off the bus at their stop and Stan dreaded going home wondering what new crazy decorations his dad had bought next to add to his ever growing crazy collection

Shurly your dad isn't still ordering more decorations hasn't he given up yet laughed Kyle a bit

Yep he is still getting new things he's never off that damn Internet ordering stuff I'm telling you Kyle he's determend to win thise contest it's so stupid I'm fed up with it I'm beginning to hate Xmas now dads made it so damn tacky Stan sighed sadly

Well he has gone overboard with the lights that's for shure and so has Mr Stotch but I overheard Token saying today theirs 3 houses near him that are in the contest and they have way more decorations than your dad and Mr Stotch put together Kyle said

Yeah I know that but my dad thinks that he's going to win he's just insane Stan sighed as the boys reached their houses

Well what ever good luck with your dad and I'll call you later Kyle said patting Stans arm before heading indoors

Yeah thanks ill maybe need it and bye Kyle catch you later said Stan also going inside to his house and wondering what crazynes his dad would be up to next

What will Stans dad be buying next wow stay Tunned for more coming soon and Prefect is a kid in charge of other kids best refrance is the anime Vampire knight as the head boy and girl Yukie and Zero are prefects but the job is unpopular we called them teachers spy's lol


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone I'm home said Stan going into the lounge to put his bag down and see what his parents were up to

Hi their son shhh a moment I'm on eBay bidding on a few things I'm in a couple of auctions just now your moms upsistairs doing something at the moment shell be down in a miniute Randy said not taking his eyes off the PC screen to look at his son

Oh you mean moms in the toilet Stan half joked as he head the toilet flush and he knew it wasent Shelly as she was at her freinds tonight for tea and would be home later

Oh dad not again what the hell are you bidding on thise time Stan said looking at a photo of 2 large nodding reindeer that lit up a giant inflateble 7 ft Santa 4 8ft candy canes a 2ft mini ice rink with 2 little foot high skaters on it and lots more lights and the bidding price was sitting at $600 plus $200 postage

Oh dad. No no no no don't tell me your bidding $600 for that plus look at postage your crazy dad Stan said not believing at what he was seeing

No I'm not that's the other bidder that's paying that I'm gonna come in in last miniute with $650 and grab it that lot is good as mine but listen Stan I know what I'm doing so don't worry and also I'm bidding on a little choir of 6 singing Angels their 4ft and light up and sing 24 Xmas songs even Stotch dosent have them so I'm bound to get one over him with that Randy laughed

Dad your insane time you get all these put up the competion will be over and you can't rely on Xmas postage the may arrive AFTER the holidays then what use are they and where will you store them all when the holidays are over you can't put these in the loft and already we can't get into your garage with all the crap you have You need to clean that out soon my bikes in their and I want it in time for the summer and Mr Broflovskis step ladders you borrowed 3 years ago are lost in their too Stan said

The garage is fine and I will find room for them and uou weill get your bike and Gerald his ladders back but now to beat that asshole bidder said Randy upping his bid to $650 as the red countdown clock flashed on his eBay screen Saying their was 50 seconds to go

Randy ignored Stan who stood near him talking about cleaning the garage and making moor space maybe even about getting the car back in it again as Randy counted 40 39 38 37

Dad listen to me your wasting so much money on these decorations its getting out of hand now and have no where to put then all Stan said but Randy didn't listen

1 then to Randys horror when the clock was down to 3 seconds the auction jumped up to $670 Randy had lost and a pink banner apeard on the top of his page saying you didn't win thise auction

Fuck no no way I was fucking outbid by $20 that fucking asshole who the hell did that oh fuck it that's not fair those decorations were almost mine Randy screamed

Dad calm down it was only decorations Stan said panicking incase his dad was going to go into a rage and maybe throw the PC put the window

Yes yes your right Stan I still have my angels he said opening tha page and the price nearly made Stan fall over they too were sitting at a high price $440

Just then Sharon came running down stairs carring her laptop and a great grin plastered on her face oh hi sweetheart good day at school She said patting Stans head

Hi mom it was okay Stan replayed flatly

Randy I have a big suprise for you she said flipping open the laptop

Hi Sharon im bidding just now on these angels they sing and light up and move too I missed out on a pile of decorations as someone out bid me Randy said still in a bit of a bad mood about his loss

Aww never mind cheer up well I was on eBay too bidding on things and I won some decorations my fellow bidder put up a fight so I had to put an automatied bid to come in in the last 3 seconds as I knew the bidder couldn't catch me look what I bought us Sharon said showing Randy the same decorations he had been bidding on and lost

OMG Sharon were you that other bidder I was after them too Randy laughed

Yes and iv put a automated bid on those angels too so you may as well come out of that as my bid will come in on last 2 seconds so those are yours almost too Sharon smilled

Oh Sharon your awesome I love you Randy said

Mom I thought you were dead against thise idea of the decorations now your bidding on them too Stan said shocked and confused

Well I was insulted by that Stotch woman at the hair salon so I will show her and now I'm 100 percent behind your father Sharon said

Oh god no I totally give up now I'm living with 2 crazies mutterd Stan going over to the window to look at Kyles house and wonderd what his freind was upto least his parents weren't as crazy as his

Meanwhile over at Kyles poor Kyle was still feeling a bit down about upsetting Kenny as Kenny he thought was his best freind but he didn't say anything to his parents about it and kept quiet

Bubbah is everything okay your very quiet Sheila said looking over at her oldest son

Yes mom I'm fine Kyle sighed but he really wasent

A little latter Kyle desided to call Kennys house phone hopping to get the boy but it was Karen that awnserd the call as she was nearest to the phone

Hello she said quietly on the phone

Hi Karen it's Kyle here is Kenny their by any chance I need to speak with him Kyle said in a pleasent voice

Hi their Kyle I think so Karen said politely in a soft voice then yelled Kenny Kyles on the phone he wants to talk to you she yelled

Kyle thought he heard Kenny say in the background telling Karen to say .Tell Kyle to get lost I'm not talking to him Kenny never swore around his sister and also his mom was nearby too making dinner

Er I'm sorry Kyle Kennys busy just now but I can pass a message onto him if you like Karen said sweetly

Er no it's okay Karen I'll see him tomorrow Kyle sighed about to hang up but Karen chatted a little telling Kyle that she wanted Santa to bring her a white fluffy real kitten thise year

A real kitten or one that looks real and interacts with you but is really a toy Kyle said

No silly a real one I have one of those toy cats mom got me one for my birthday but thise is a real live white kitten she will be my pet Karen smilled on the phone

Aww that sounds lovely er I hope Santa gets you her Kyle said

karen get off that phone and stop talking to Kyle yelled Kenny on the background as he still hated Kyle

Im sorry I have to go now see you soon Kyle Karen said

Okay bye Kyle said as suddenly someone slammed thr phone down on him probely Kenny

But next day Kenny was still in a foul mood and not talking to Kyle and Kyle wasent in a great mood eather that day as again he was made sit up the back so others could see but their was more importent matters that day to discuss and it took Kyles mind off Kenny for a bit

Okay children settle down now I have made my mind up to who will play who in thise years Nativaty play also as I couldn't really decide on a new Mary Wendy you will play Mary again thise year said Mr Garrison

Oh yes awesome I knew that role was mine again I'm the best Mary their is oh and Mr Garrison I will bring one of my baby dolls for the baby Jesus I have a Baby Born boy doll I got him for Xmas last year With his sister and also he can close his eyes and he cries said Wendy happly

Well that's good now Wendy yes bring your doll in now I think we will have a different Joeseph thise year hmmmm no what about you Stan now think you can handle the role mr Garrison said

Me yeah no problem I won't let you down sir said Stan happy he got one of the main roles

Mr Garrison I thought I was to play Joeseph thise year again I played him good last year Kyle added a little hurt at not getting the main part

Yes that may be Kyle I remeber you playing him last year and yes you were good but we have to give someone else a go you might play him again next year Garrison said

What oh come on that's so not fair if your talking about giving someone else a chance what about the role of Mary thise is the. 3 rd year running Wendy's been Mary give the role to another girl said Kyle ignoring glares from Wendy and before he could say anything else he got cut off

And Jews can't be in the Nativaty and your stupid. Jewfro is too big and ugly yelled Cartman

Shut it you fatass hole yelled Kyle trying not to loose his temper again with the fat boy theirs nothing wrong with my hair he yelled touching his hair

Kyle my disician is final Stan will be Joseph and I'm going to cast you as an inn Keeper its still a good part though said Mr Garrison

Aww come on an in Keeper that's not a big part I'm only on stage like for 5 miniutes that's just so damn stupid Kyle groaned and pulled a face but mr Garraison ignored him as he cast more of the children in their roles

Cartman was made to work behind the sceans and had too keep out the way becouse of his behaviour last year Kenny was cast as head Angel again thise year and later he'd be in the choir at the concert and he had to learn 2 solos too a lot better than last year he thought and even little Karen played a baby angel and her teacher and mr Garrison desided to give Karen a little role of her own to play she was a baby Angel who was always daydreaming and made herself late for the Nativaty but she got their in the end so she had to act a lot younger that her years and pretend to suck her thumb and Kenny was pleased for his sister getting a part in the play too and she was excited acting with her brother and all the big kids she called Kennys freinds and for a whole half hour she was invited into their class and that was a thrill for her

Right now that everyone's been cast the rehearsals will begin on Monday you will still have your normal lessons though so your not getting out of them that easy and as you know the play will be next Friday after lunchtime and the party after wards in the evening so you can go. Home and have your tea and change and come back and the school will lay on the busses like during the day the party is from 6pm to 10pm but your free to leave at any time Garrison said smilling

Oh awesome hear that Kyle partytime said Stan smilling nudging his freind who smilled

Yeah sounds awesome I'm really looking foward to it can't wait said Kyle smilling happly and he also glanced over at Kenny who looked away ignoring Kyle making the redhead sigh

Look Kyle just let him be he will come round in the end and be your freind again so don't worry said Stan patting Kyles shoulder

Ha doubt it look Stan he hates me he blames me and my hair for his broken phone Kyle sighed sadly ..oh maybe he has a point my hair does need cut back a bit and iv let it get so long and big thise is the biggest it's been it just some how grew and I didn't notice really and it's done nothing but get me into trouble all week sighed Kyle sadly

So what are you gonna do cut it back asked Stan sighing glancing at his freinds hair

Oh I dunno maybe maybe not but come the summer it's getting all cut back. But iv lost a good freind becouse of it and I miss Kenny and all I have to do is cut it down a little and keep the legmth but get rid of the thickness so it's not so bushy Kyle said touching his hair and glancing over at Kenny he knew their was no way he could tell Stan that he loved Kenny too and even kissed the blond that would destroy his freindship with Stan forever

Well a trim wouldn't go a miss really I'm not saying go as short as you do in the summer or when you took on that Jersey boy look that was way to short just a nice little fluffy fro Stan said smilling and touching Kyles hair

Well we will see then but i doubt mom will let me get it cut Sighed Kyle sadly

Yeah true sighed Stan she's over protective towards your hair Stan said smilling a bit now

Oh God yeah don't mention it she's an old fusspot said Kyle making his freind laugh a bit before the boys headed to their seats Not seeing the dirty look Kenny threw Kyle

Dude your still not talking to him are you said Kenny later as he was still mad at Kyle

Yeah why not he's still my super best freind you know Kenny and I won't turn my back on him said Stan and also beleive it or not Kenny he feels really bad about breaking your phone as its destroyed the freindship he had with you and now he's even talking about getting a trim now said Stan but Kenny wasent really impressed

A trim yeah right I will beleive that when I see it he won't stupid asshole but you carry on being freinds if you want with him by all means but the way I feel just now I just don't want to see him and his stupid hair But who knows I might talk to him one day but not just now I don't want to even be in the same room as him but what choise do I have as I'm stuck in his class but good luck with him Kenny said

Kenny wait please he does want to apologise to you he's so sorry Stan begain

Stan don't you start please now you and I are good freinds and I don't want to ruin that freindship okay now all his dumb apologies and sorrys won't repair my phone now will it so just leave it I'm sorry that you are caught in the middle off thise but at thise moment in time I'm through with Kyle I'm not his freind so even if Kyle got his hair all shaved off till he was compleatly bald I wouldn't give a damn about him said Kenny glancing quickly overag Kyle then looked away when Kyle looked at him it was really clear to Stan that Kenny was really mad at Kyle for damaging the phone and may never forgive him

And Kyle senced the hostile atmosphere too and he tried to avoid further conflict with Kenny incase it end in a physical fight with someone being really hurt as Kenny and Kyle were the best fighters in the school so poor Stan was stuck in the middle of his warring freinds trying to play peacemaker and hopping they'd make it up soon

But on the other hand Cartman was loving every second of it all he loved to see Kyle suffer and even thought of evil ways so he Could stir things up a bit between the pair but luckily none one believed him

But later that day as school ended Kyle and Kennys war would be the leat of poor Stans worries as worse was to come

Well that's that chapter done wonder what will happen to poor Stan now I thought it be funny to have Randy downstairs on the lounge bidding on decorations against another bidder who put up a bidding war and have the other bidder turn out to be his wife upstairs on her laptop iv heard that happaning lol also the story thise is the follow up to is called TLC that takes place the year before and is on my Devaint page in Journels it's still their somewhere buried lol But stay tuned to more on here and enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

As everyone all headed home after school Stan noticed a lot of Carry on in his street and his dads voice screaming and shouting accusing someone of stealing a light up 4ft snowman that was in one of his snowmen choir displays that all lit up and sang 14 Xmas songs another over priced crazy decoration he'd bought or won off eBay no doubt to add to his huge growing collection

No your the theif and a lier Stotch you have been out to ruin my chances of winning thise contest from day one and winning they money so you decided to play the dirty card and steal one of my decorations becouse it looked better that your crappy things well I don't think so Stotch I know you took that decoration at some point today I will find out and I want that snowman back and I know you have it and are hiding it somewhere so just do the descent thing and give it back Randy yelled in a rage

Your bloody mad why the hell would I touch your bloody stupid decorations they look if the came out the doller store cheap and tacky at least mine are classy so face it Marsh your a total looser and you can watch me get that large cheque I can't wait to get it and your 100 bucks easiest money iv earned said Steven smugly

You fucking asshole yelled Randy you will pay for thise he said running after Steven slipping a little on the ice and almost hitting Steven

DAD enough for the love of God stop it now will you your showing me up and your self up and that stupid snowman is probelly buried in amongs that mound of decorations you have it's amazing you can find anything screamed Stan shocking Kyle a little who stood nearby

No Stan it's gone I'm telling you he took it he's a lier and a theif and he has my snowman and hes hiding it he wants it for himself Randy screamed as Steven made a quick getaway in doors

Well will you stop fighting your a mature adult not a kid your ment to be setting a good example to Kyle and I as we're the children here not you and Mr Stotch yelled Stan as his dad made a noise and went inside in a bad mood

Oh Stan I'm so sorry I don't know what to say really said Kyle shocked patting Stans back

Dude what the hell is going on I can hear your dads voice halfway down the street said Craig as he and Tweek came over

Er it's just Stans dad begain Kyle looking at the other 2 boys but Stan cut him off

Er it's nothing Craig it's all okay now shows over I'll maybe catch you guys later Stan said to the other 2 boys

Well ever ever but good luck then God I'm glad my dads not crazy like that we just have a small Santa stop here signe for Ruby said Craig as he and Tweek walked away

God he can be such an asshole at times Stan sighed watching Craig and Tweek head back down the road again to Craig's house as Tweek was having his dinner their

Yeah know what you mean mutterd Kyle glancing at the other boys

Ill need to go now need to. Keep an eye on dad make shure he dosent blow my collage funds on damn Xmas decorations hes never off ebay now Stan sighed making Kyle laugh a bit

Bad as that is it laughed Kyle

Worse God damn it why is dad suck a fucking asshole at times why can't he just be like your dad or Craig's dad and even Mr Stotch is acting all crazy too and he's normally a quiet guy

Yeah I know but hey want to come back to mine for a bit till your dad calms down a bit asked Kyle putting his arm around Stans shoulders

Yeah may as well but I can't stay long maybe an hour moms working and Shellys stopping overnight with a freind Stan said as they headed into Kyles

Hi mom I'm home yelled Kyle I have Stan here for a bit were gonna do our homework together called Kyle

Okay Bubbah hi Stan how are you sweetie said Sheila smilling at the boy

Hi Mrs Broflovski im good thank you smilled Stan heading up the stairs to Kyles room

What time does your mom get back at asked Kyle as Stan sat on his freinds bed

About over an hour I need to get back and help set the table and that you know said Stan smilling as Kyle started looking in a closet for something

Er Kyle you okay their what's up said Stan watching Kyle searching in the closet and he didn't reply to his question

Stan was very confused as Kyle mutterd nope not down their wonder if its up here he mutterd and then he dragged a chair over stood on that and looked on the top shelf throwing old toys a couple of old story books his base ball glove and baseball onto the floor

Gotcha I knew I had thise somewhere Kyle said pulling out a white box and stepping down ignoring the mess he made on the floor

Huh Kyle that's your good spare Apple phone you got for your birthday earler thise year Stan said looking more confused

Yes I know I got it in July a belated birthday present from an aunt but I have never used it it's never been out the box ao it's mint in the box Kyle said sitting on the bed next to Stan

Yeah it's a beauty too I'd love to have a phone like that it's better than the one I have Stan said looking at the box with the photo of the sleek black iPhone

Yeah it is Stan and it's worth a lot but iv been thinking a lot today Stan infact iv been thinking a lot over the last day or two but don't worry it's nothing to do with you or your dad or the decorations so if your thinking it's that then relax. It's not said Kyle patting Stan on the arm

Stan was about to talk but Kyle cut him off

Now listen iv come to a big dessition on 2 things also don't get on at me okay Kyle said

Er okay said Stan nervously fearing what Kyle was going to say next

Now firstly is Kenny he's been a very good freind to me and iv really gone and blown that freindship and I know I'm to blame for the carry on and his phone getting broken and please don't say it will blow over in a day or two becouse I just know it won't Kennys stubborn I see a lot of myself in him beleive it or not and as I don't use thise phone and it's lying around in that closet shelf collecting dust bunnies iv desided that I'm going to wrap it up and give it to Kenny as an early Xmas present and anyway I have 5 phones 2 apples and 3 samsungs not counting the Apple one I use so I don't need thise and Kenny needs it more than me Kyle said

Wow that's very Kind of you hopefully Kenny will accept it but that's your other desition asked Stan looking at Kyle who stood up and walk over to a small craft. Box that sat in the corner of his room and he pulled out a pair of siccors then grabbed a comb off his dresser and then closed and locked his bedroom door whist looking deadly seriouse before handing the siccors to a confused Stan and swallowing hard if he was about to say something really big

Stan now you know your my dearest freind in the entire world and I love you so so much to the moon and back a million times over so I ...I ..I er then Kyle paused confusing Stan a bit who looked at his best freind trying to find the right words to say

Stan I want you to cut my hair. and not just a little silly trim cut it right back really really short Kyle said to a horrified Stan who felt the blood drain from his face not believing what Kyle had just asked off him

Wow what can I say just that more will be up soon so stay tuned and enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

Dude are you fucking crazy no no no fucking way im sorry but I won't do it no Kyle forget it said Stan handing the siccors back to Kyle shocked at his freinds request

Look please Stan I'm begging you Im reqlly desprit and it won't take long maybe just half an hour it's all I ask of you Kyle said begging his freind with pleading eyes

No Kyle I'm sorry look I will do anything for you You know that but that and God sake your moms downstairs she will flip out with me then she'd phone my mom and then I'd get into trouble off her it's way too dangerous I'm sorry Kyle theirs enough trouble at my house without me adding to it by cutting your hair and I can't cut hair I'd probelly screw it up you'd be better going to a salon and try talking to your mom about how you feel about your hair and the trouble it's caused you and I love your fluffy curls too you look like a little cherub Or one of those Huggabunch dolls my mom has Stan said petting Kyles hair but I'd kindly trim it a tiny bit take maybe an inch off it for you Stan said smilling

No I don't want a trim if I get it cut it needs to get cut right back to the style I have in the summer and it grows so quickly so if i did get a trim by the time Xmas comes around my hair will be at the old length again so it has to be really short Kyle said

I know that but your little cute ears would get cold said Stan putting his fingers under Kyles thick curly fro to touch his soft ears that we're hidden amongst all the fluffy curls

Kyle sighed deeply and looked sad. ..Yeah I guess so yeah your right mom would flip probelly and if I did cut my hair she would throw a fit and throw you out and forbid me from seeing you ever again and I couldn't handle that sighed Kyle said looking sad at his freind

Yeah I'm sorry Kyle but that's why I wouldn't cut it for you I'd hate to never be aloud to see you again Stan said as Kyle got up and put the siccors back in the craft box as theird be no haircuts for him today

Also that be the perfect excuse for mom to take me out of school and send me to that privet boarding school in New York for Jewish kids its really well known and all the lessons are in Hebru mom wants me to go their but dad says South park schools really cool he attended their at our age Kyle sighed

God. Couldn't bear you being hundreds of miles away in New York gasped Stan grabbing his freinds hands

Same here luckily dad got his way that's why I'm here cos if I was made to attend that school my family would move to be nearer me I I'd never see you again said Kyle with tears forming in his beautiful green eyes

Shhh shhh your not going anywhere said Stan hugging his freind and leaning his cheek on his big fluffy fro that felt so so soft

Oh God look at me crying like a baby said Kyle whipping his eyes on his sleeve trying to laugh a little as Stan rubbed his back

So when are you planning to go over to Kennys with the phone asked Stan changing the subject

Tomorrow morning if we had school tomorrow I'd have taken it to school and given him it then as I could have spoke to him face to face I might call him tomorrow but no doubt I'll have the phone slammed down on me so if he does I guess I'll have to go over their. oh boy Kyle sighed

Well good luck you might have the door slammed in your face Kennys a proud person and becarful that's a really rough area their not all nice as the McCormicks are in that area Stan said

Yeah I know but it's a chance I'm willing to take and iv been to Kennys place a couple of times on my own and I know the pepole who live near him their okay Kennys other freinds they know me as Kennys freind even say hi to me Kyle said he was determined to make it up with Kenny no matter what

Well be carefull I'd hate anything. happening to you my little cherub Stan said kissing Kyles nose and tangling his fingers in those oh so soft curls

Kyle kissed back moving onto Kyles mouth and forcing his tounge into it and the 2 boys were rolling ontop of the bed luckily the bedroom door was still locked and Sheila was busy downstairs

Stan so wanted to rip the clothes off Kyle and take him their and then but they had to hold back till they were alone as Sheila had no idea what Kyle really got up to with his freinds and that he was gay for if she found out it be way worse than Kyle getting a haircut

Suddenly more shouting from outside caused the boys to break apart and also both his parents voices and both the Stotches all yelling and shouting Stan got up and looked out Kyles window and groned oh god that's them started up again it's all out war over their I better go over Stan said sadly

Oh dude not again I'm so sorry Kyle said before Stan gave Kyle a quick kiss on the mouth and left

No worries Kyle I will call you later I will see you at some point tomorrow oh and good luck with Kenny Stan called as he headed down the stairs passing Sheila

Hi hon leaving already she said smilling

Yeah sorry Mrs Broflovski my parents are fighting with the Stotches again I'll need to try and play peace maker it's all iv been doing recently said Stan leaving and heading out side

Damn it I bet it's about that stupid snowman thing again sighed Stan now fed up and he was right the fighting was about the snowman and playing peacemaker got poor Stan into trouble so he ended up being grounded

Next day poor Stan was really missreble as he sat board in his room all he did was yell at his mom to stop behaving like a silly kid and get inside and he called the Stotchs 2 stupid kids too and becouse of that he got into trouble and got himself grounded and as his plugs had been removed from his PC and his phone taken and iPad he wasent aloud to talk to his freinds and that hurt more as he wanted to meet up with his freinds that day so now he was lonly and bord

Meanwhile Elsewhere Kyle desided to take the plunge and call Kenny fearing the worse and the blond would hang up on him as he did last night yet deep down Kyle couldn't blame him but he missed Kenny and wanted his freind back no matter what

Thats that chappy done sorry it's short as its really late now about to go to bed. So will Kenny and Kyle make up or will it be war with them oh Huggabunch were cherub like dolls from the 80s they had really tight curly hair in different colours I have a lilic one called Impkin I got from eBay a couple of months ago but next chappy up soon so enjpy


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle had desided to call Kenny hoping to make it up with the blond boy and knew thise carry on with him could. Only go 2 ways really that Kenny would accept his apology and they'd be freinds or he'd ignore him and they be them finished to God knows when and that's something that Kyle really didn't want as he had deep feelings for Kenny

Nerviously Kyle Punched in Kennys number to his phone and waited on an awnser he knew anyone could pick up eather Kenny or one of his siblings or his mom and it they picked up Kenny would then never come to the phone but the familler voice saying hello told Kyle it was Kenny

Look Kenny it's Kyle here now please don't hang up I'm begging you and thise is very importent You must listen please Kyle said hearing a sigh at the other end of the line

What the fuck do you want you asshole growled Kenny still mad at Kyle

Look Kenny I'm so so sorry about your phone. but I really have to talk to you about something it's very importent And also it needs to be face to face really for what I have to say can't be said over the phone Kyle said

Talk to Stan then you two are always hanging around together Kenny said

Look Stans been grounded I dunno what's been happaning with him went round to his house earler and his mom said he's grounded For some reason but it's you I need to see Kenny Kyle said

Why should I help you asshole after what you did to my phone you fucking knew that phone was importent to me nicest thing iv ever had my very own Apple iPhone so just now your the last person I want to see Kenny said in a foul mood

Well I know that. You hate me and yes I admit i am an asshole but look Kenny I so want to make it up with upu I miss you Kyle said as Kenny went quiet for a second

Well why can't you not come to my house if you want to see me so much I may live on the other side of town but not on the other side of the planet you know how to get to my house youve been here before Kenny said

Well is your family their asked Kyle confusing. Kenny a bit

Er yeah moms in the kitchen cleaning up Karens on her laptop in her bedroom Kevin's on his too in his room I'm watching cartoons on tv in the lounge said Kenny why do you want to know about my family being at home he added

Exactly I thought that look Kenny I need to see you. Urgently please come to my place I'll make it worth your while said Kyle begging Kenny

Kenny paused for a bit thinking as he was still really pissed off at Kyle and part of him said hang up on Kyle and ignore him he's an asshole whist the other part of him that missed Kyle said go round to his even if it's not for long

Okay then you win then I'll come round but only for 10 mins though no more but if I don't like what you have got to say I'm off home and also grounded or not I need to see Stan about the play so gimme an hour I'll get round quick as I can said Kenny before hanging up and sighing. and he mutterd fucking asshole

Is everything okay Kinny asked carol catching onto her sons bad mood

Yeah no worries mom look I need to go and see the boys for a bit I'll be back later Kenny said kissing his mom on the cheek and shouting bye to his siblings before leaving to go to Kyles

Kennys house was. In a right rough area of town he lived on top of a hill in a road of run down houses a couple were boarded up. One was burned out and in the street was old batterd cars broken shopping carts old tyres discardes baby's pushchair. missing a wheel and he still had his dads old pick up truck and other junk in their front lawn and the dead bodies of a few rats lay near by

Kenny had to walk the full length of the street down hill to the old railway tracks then he'd cross some waist ground near high rise flats that where a rivel gang lived walk across some grass past closed down stores to get to the bus stop so about 20 miniutes walk as the busses and taxis refused to go near Kennys area as it was so rough and their was a lot of gang fights. and little kids ran riot and the area was in dire poverty it was a dangerous area and a no go zone to outsiders but it was Kennys home

Kenny did wonder why Kyle wanted to see him so desperately as they were no longer freinds and he'd made that clear to Kyle a few times but still Kenny liked Kyle way more that Cartman of given a choise

Eventully arriving at Kyles house Kenny could see what Stan had ment by the decorations war as his and Butters house were totally coverd in decorations now

OMG wow Kenny gasped looking at all the decorations and trying not to laugh before heading over to Kyles and knocking on his door still wondering why he was so desperate to see him

Kenny hardly had time to knock the door or even ring the bell when Kyle opend the door quickly as he'd seen the blond arriving from the lounge window

Kenny thank you so much for comming look I promise you it won't be a waist of time said Kyle as Kenny went inside muttering it better not I came all the way from across town and I could be doing more importent things today so if your fucking me around akyle I swear you will be booking yourself a bed at Hells Pass in the intensive care into as I'm in a foul mood just now Kenny threatend

Thanks Kenny and I swear on Ikes life you won't regreat it Kyle said as Kenny sat down in the lounge

Right then okay what's so damn urgent and why am I giving up my Saturday morning to come here and see you Kenny said trying not to loose it with the redhead

Well first I may as well. Give you thise you don't have to take it but least look at it and anyway I might be going away to see family in the New year not really shure yet so thise is for you said Kyle showed Kenny a large carrier bag and bitting his lip a bit as the holiday story was a lie really incase Kenny wouldn't take it

Oh er right okay then said Kenny a little shocked as Kyle gave him the carrier containing the present

Er why. Not open it now Just now Kyle said confusing the blond

Well normally I'd keep it for Xmas day but screw that curiosity had got the best of me. I'm gonna open it. now said Kenny as he started unwrapping the parcel then gasped in disbelief

OMG oh shit dude an Apple smart iPhone that's even better than the one that got broke that's your new one and it's never been used too omg shurly theirs some mistake Kenny gasped

No Kenny their isn't it's yours now so Merry Xmas Kyle said sitting down next to Kenny on the sofa

Oh God I dunno what to say th thank you so much and I'm sorry iv been acting like such an asshole smilling and then hugging Kyle tightly as he rubbed the blonds back and kissed his head

Its okay Kenny also your right about something Kyle sighed

Huh right about what asked Kenny confused looking into Kyles beautiful green eyes framed by long black lashes Kenny had missed Kyle so much

Well that's that little chappy done planned to make it bigger but a freinds just come round so I'll post more later so stay tunned and yey Kyle and Ken are freinds and what was Kenny right about also desided to make Kennys house quite a distance away from the other boys but more to come so enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

So what was I right about then sorry you have lost me their Kyle and what is thise big desition you have come to said Kenny a bit confused Kenny said a lot of things and was right about them he spoke a lot of sence at times and Kyle made a lot of desitions as he was mostly the smartest out the 4 freinds

Well I did a lot of thinking and you were right it's about my hair it does need cut back it's way too wild and so unmanagble now I can't really handle it and we both know how much trouble it's caused all last week and a few times in the past and it nearly cost me my freindship with you oh Kenny I'd have hated that loosing you your special too me Kyle said holding Kennys hands that were small and cold so Kyles long slender warm hands heated them up,

Yeah but I'd have come back to you in a few days no doubt shure we had fights before in the past we all have and find our way back to each other and your special to me Kyle your so beautiful Kenny said making Kyle blush as he thought he was okay looking but not beautiful Kenny was the most beautiful out the boys with his pale blond hair blond eyelashes and bright beautiful blue eyes Kenny was perfect like an angel

Oh Kenny stop it Kyle blushed as Kenny then placed his present back in the bag and put it on the sofa next to him smilling

But thanks again for the phone I'll Treshure it forever Kenny said glancing at Kyles beautiful eyes that was hidden by ringlet like curls

Well as I said its no problem Kyle said smilling at Kenny as Kenny leaned his head on his shoulder for a cuddle again

Oh I seen what you mean with the decorations over the road Kenny laughed

Yeah so what do you think about them said Kyle laughing a bit

Crazy but I had no idea how bad they were Kenny laughed

Worse than bad Kyle sighed I can't even sleep at night as the Mr Marsh has them on all night they shine in my window now he has musical ones sighed Kyle, pouting a bit

Aww omg your so cute when you pout like that laughed Kenny kissing Kyles nose making him giggle a bit

Kenny that tickles Kyle said gently hitting Kennys hand

Oohh ticklish are we then laughed Kenny and moved infor the kill tickling Kyle making the redhead laugh more

Kenny stop Kyle said and suddenly thump the two boys fell onto the floor with a bump and Kenny was onto of Kyle

Oohh look lucky me I have you under me now so your my prisnor laughed Kenny

Ken get off Kyle said as Kenny just laughed ignoring him

Here I wonder if Cartmans right. If you do have fire down below said Kenny tugging at Kyles pants shocking. The redhead

Omg Kenny you pervert get off me laughed Kyle laughing a little trying to hid his shock and he pushed the blond off him

Kenny landed on the floor with a thump banging his head against the sofa

Suddenly Kenny lay lifeless on the floor as if he was dead

Kenny get up and stop messing around Kyle said but Kenny didn't move

Kenny Kenny said a now panicking Kyle shaking Kenny by the shoulder. Still getting no response

OMG iv killed Kenny I'm a bastard Kyle gasped looking at Kenny who suddenly started moving a little and sniggers were heard he was faking it

Na calm down Kyle I can't die that easly I'm a tough guy Kenny laughed

Well don't do that Kenny you sacred me I thought I'd lost you their Kyle said helping Kenny sit up

Look chill Kyle I'm fine but omg you should have seen the look on your face it was funny and you went the same colour as the snow outside I thought you were gonna pass out Kenny laughed

Kenny that's not funny I was so worried about you Kyle said but got cut off by a kiss

Really aww Kyle your such a sweetheart Kenny said and started tickling Kyle again making him giggle

Kenny enough stop tickling me but as I said before your silly behaviour you were right about my hair as I said it does need cutting backs s it's got so wild but er Kenny. Thise is seriouse now I need to ask you a huge favour as your my good freind and im hopping you can help me said Kyle worrid incase Kenny old say no and walk out on him as it could leave to trouble but to his suprise Kenny said yes

Well yeah Shure I will. that's if I can Smilled Kenny looking at his freind

Well begain Kyle bitting his lip a bit lost for words as he was nerviouse and looking at Kenny and those huge beautiful. Big blue eyes

Well I er Kenny I erm I want you to cut my hair Kyle said walking over to a drawer and getting a pair of siccors. That his mom used to trim his dads hair and hand them to a shocked looking Kenny who was stunned

Kyle omg I I cant do that are you crazy no I'm sorry and besides I'm not really a hairdresser I'd probelly screw it up if I cut it Kenny said stunned placing the scissors on a nearby table

But not taking no for an awnser. Kyle pleaded with Kenny as he was desprit to get it cut

Kenny please I'm begging you here I'm sick of my hair it's so wild and I can't handle it. Please just cut right it back Said Kyle with sad eyes

Oh I dunno I'm not shure but can't Stan do it you two are so close I'm shure if you asked him he'd cut it for you said Kenny

No use iv asked him he won't come near my hair and he's too chicken too and he's scared of my mom and her temper Kyle sighed

Well true Stan has a point their I guess and I hate saying thise Kyle but your mom scares all of us I'd rather face Cuthulu again anytime than your mom in a bad mood he's a lot easer to handle than your mom Kenny said. Laughing a little

Yeah true mom can be a dragon at times but listen Kenny I will make shure that she won't find out it was you and yes iam desprit here I'd cut it myself if I could but I can't reach round the back now it's gotten so big Kyle sighed

Yeah I see that but can't you go to a salon their trained and they'd make a much better job than I would what about that modern salon at the mall we got our metrosexual makeovers their really good and they did your hair lovely during the metro craze Kenny smilled

Yeah they are good I would go their today as they don't always take appointments that's if I could go their but all the salons in town including the mall have been told to turn me away and phone mom im not aloud to get my haircut unless moms with me honestly Ken she treats me like a little kid of Ikes age she's obbsessed with me keeping my curls thick and long as possible she dosent need to go through what I do shure I have her kind of hair but she grew hers and ties it back I can't and hers isn't as wild as mine why couldn't I have been born with my dads hair it be short and a lot less hassle but no I'm stuck with thise stupid big jewfro Kyle sighed

Oh dude you are desprit you poor soul said Kenny patting Kyles back

Very you don't know the half of it Kenny so yes please I want it all all cut back it's driving me spare sighed Kyle sadly

Oh I dunno it's such a big desition and a huge change Kenny said thinking

Please Kyle said with sad eyes holding Kennys hand

Oh to he'll with it why not yeah okay fine then I'll cut it for you and if your mom kills me I'll come back tomorrow but first we need to get everything ready put papers down to catch the hair as it will get everywhere also take off your sweater or you will get itchy hairs all over you and also we will need to try and wet it down a bit so it will be easer to cut Kenny said

Yeah no problem theirs a spray bottle in the kitchen with a pink label mom uses that cutting dads hair Said Kyle placing papers on the floor then getting his comb his moms hand mirror a large bath towel and to Kennys shock a pair of clippers

Er hold on a moment I said I'd cut your hair not shave your head Kenny said shocked

No silly it's to take it in at the back and tidy it up at the back theirs a guard on it so don't worry Kyle said

Oh okay then wow you nearly gave me a heart attack their don't do that Kenny laughed gently hitting Kyle as Kyle took off his sweater and vest and wrapped the towel round his shoulders and Sat on Ikes beanbag chair bracing himself for the big makeover

Now Kyle are you 100 per cent shure about thise as it will be a huge change and you know your mom will freak and once the first cut has been made theirs no going back so if you want to back out mows the time said Kenny placing his hands on Kyles shoulders

Look I'm positive just do it I'm not scared of my mom and iv thought long and hard about thise and it's what I want and it's my hair not moms so just do it take it right back really short Kyle said firmly with an air of confidence about him

Okay then so how short are we gonna go then. It's to your shoulders just now possibly it be longer straightend and it's also about 7 or 8 inches big maybe more as its so so thick said Kenny gently grabbing a handfull of thick bushy curls

Very short take it right down in at the back also above the tops of my ears and thin it all out cut it like the style I have in the summer Kyle said also get rid of these damn bangs they keep hanging in my eyes added Kyle tugging at a ringlet like curl that hung in his eyes

Wow so that short well okay then your the boss I guess but remeber Kyle when it's gone it's gone and I can't glue it back on again said Kenny with a laugh whist combing Kyles hair and wetting it the best he could

Kyle then fell silent as he felt Kenny combing and snipping away at his hair and he watched the fluffy red curls fall to the floor as his giant Jewfro got smaller and lighter

It felt so good having it cut and Kenny was so gentle and worked really quickly as he snipped away and soon their was a large pile of curls on the floor at his feet though Kyle couldn't see his hair it felt short and was no longer sitting on his shoulders Kenny had taken it right up above his ears Kyle wonderd what he looked like now as Kenny plugged in the clippers

Now the guard is at a nuber 2 are you really shure you wanna go as short as thise it will be way too short to form curls Kenny said

Yeah I'm positive just go for it Kyle mutterd

Okay then as I said your the boss said Kenny gently pushing Kyles head foward and running the clippers up the back of his head to leavel it all up with his eyebrows and he cut it in over his ears a bit

Omg you have ears I can see your ears now teased Kenny gently touching Kyles ears that we're now exposed but the redhead didn't awnser he was trying to ignore the millions of butterflies in his stomock as Kenny now started thinning out Kyles hair with the scissors

Ill take it right down so it's only going to be. Like 3 inches maybe a tiny bit less on top that will form a small tight curl and the curls have bounced way above your eyebrows but working with curly hair like yours is really hard Kyle and please don't ask me to cut it again I didn't think it be so hard said Kenny as he carried on cutting

Kyle glanced at the huge mountain red curls that we're on the floor and his head felt a lot lighter now Kyle took his hand to the side of his head feeling his ear and clipped close har and short neat curls on top it had indeed been cut right back extreamly short

So how does it feel then asked Kenny smilling if proud of his work

Er a lot lighter and a lot shorter but it will be easer to handle I guess Kyle said dying to see the result

Yeah it will be and theirs a lot more hair on that floor than on your head and yes iv cut it right back it is really short now but you wanted it like that Kenny said now fluffing up what was left of Kyles hair that hardly reached 3 inches now and the curls at the top lay close to his head

Their all done now said Kenny handing Kyle the mirror so he could see himself

Kyle gasped a bit as Kenny had cut it quite a bit shorter than he expected it to be

Well does sir like his new haircut then said Kenny laughing

Well it's short okay that's for shure a bit shorter than I normaly have it in the summer but yeah looks really good I like it thanks Kenny you did a really good job smiled Kyle touching his hair

Aww so glad you like it but yeah I took it in a bit shorter than you wanted it I guess becouse it grows so damn fast and it won't belong till it needs cutting again Kenny laughed

Yeah that's true but I'm keeping it like thise from now on it will be so easy to care for Kyle said standing up and cleaning stray hairs off his legs and shoulders before putting his vest and sweater back on

Well it looks so neat and tidy Kenny said

Mmm it does you think I'd got it done in a salon you did a great job and I love it Kyle said then groaned looking at the large pile of curls that we're well over a foot high on the floor

Oh god look at the mess the hair has got everywhere and did that huge pile of curls really come from me Said Kyle looking at the large pile of hair again in disbelieve

Yep it shure did but you wanted it really short and all cut back like that I only did what you told me to do oh don't tell me you have changed your mind now I can't put the curls back yet I could always buy you one of those curly clown wigs they sell at the party store at the mall Kenny laughed

Oh no no silly I haven't changed my mind I love my hair now it's awesome and those wigs are so fake looking their not even red their more ginger my hair is a deep red and those wigs are synthetic and don't feel soft like my hair does yet I do feel like a shorn sheep just now said Kyle making Kenny laugh

What are we feeling a little baaaad aww Kyle don't need to be sheepish about it laughed Kenny making Kyle role his eyes and sigh

No just saying now I know how a newly shorn sheep feels after its had it's fleece cut off I kinda feel the same. Said Kyle

Aww I thought you liked your hair Kenny said

Yeah I love it Kenny it's Awesome and you made a terrific job of cutting it for me Kyle started but got cut off with a kiss

Oh god that haircut makes you so damn hot and sexy Kyle You really suit it showes off your beautiful face ears and neck Kenny said stroking Kyles cheek

Well thanks I will be keeping my hair like thise in the future I like it too and you know you fussing over me kind of turned me on a bit smilled Kyle kissing Kenny stroking his silky straight pale blond hair as Kenny started kissing Kyles neck

Just then before the boys could do anything more they heard a noise at the door someone was coming in

Well that's that chappy done And not a lot to say really. Oh Kyles hair is now like the normal style he has in the show short at back and sides fluffy on too but what will happen next stay tuned for more


	18. Chapter 18

Oh crap it's my mom back oh fuck it Kenny were so for it now she's so gonna flip out when she sees what's happend shell murder me Kyle said panicking not ready to face his mom yet but a voice then yelled hey Kyle just me luckily it was Ike coming back From his freinds house

Its only Ike breathed Kenny calm your self Kyle the blond said putting his hand on Kyles arm and they stood up and Kyle nodded a bit thinking fast

Oh hey their Ike im kinda busy just now why not go back out again or go and play round the back door build a big snowman like in your favrioute storybook maybe it will come to life take you flying to the north pole yelled Kyle as he and Kenny tried to clear up the mess very fast stuffing the cut hair everywhere they could find including into Kennys pockets and his bag making Kenny giggle a bit and Kyle shushing him

Na too cold out their and its snowing again now Kyle what's up in their are you okay as Ike came in seeing Kenny at first

Oh. Hi their Kenny how's Karen Ike began then he stopped dead and staried at Kyle for a second and started to scream really loudly in shock at seeing his brothers hair but fast acting Kenny rushed over and put his hand over the little boys mouth to quiten him

Shhhh be quiet Ike will you or we're all gonna end up in trouble Kenny said into Ikes ear

Mmmmph mmmmph was all Ike said behind Kennys hand

Right Ike listen to me okay I'm gonna let you go now but you need to promise us both that your not gonna scream or the neighbours will come running thinking your being attacked and that means big trouble also if you promise to be quiet I will buy you a candy bar later on okay said Kenny bribing the little boy

Great parenting skills you have their Kenny said Kyle glancing over at his freind who didn't awnser as he focused his attention on Ike

Mmmmpph Ike said nodding as Kenny took his hand away from Ikes mouth scared incase he'd scream again so his hand was ready to fly up and silence him again if he did but luckily he didn't

Oh shit dude Kyle what the hell have you done. to your hair you do know moms gonna flip and get really mad at you said Ike now really calm and looking at Kyle then at the pile of hair that still lay on the floor

Oh nothing really I just got my haircut that's all not the end of the world smilled Kyle touching his hair again

Yeah I do see that it's been all cut but you know what mom said that your not aloud to get it cut unless she was with you You should have did what your told kyle your gonna be in big trouble now Ike said

Yeah duh I know that but I was sick of my hair you try living with a huge heavy wild jewfro that takes a lot of looking after and you get teased becouse of it and anyway it's done now the hair is gone and thiers nothing she can do now apart from getting used to it cos I can't put it back said Kyle

Yeah I know that bro but your forgetting something she can't do anything about your haircut now but you forgot something. She can ground you and take away all your toys said Ike glancing at his brother who went pale

Oh crap yeah I never thought of that Goddamn it said Kyle glancing at Kenny who shrugged muttering I told you so

So did you cut Kyles hair then asked Ike glancing at Kenny then at the clippers comb scissors and big hair coverd towel that sat on the floor and the squirty bottle and the hand mirror that were on a nearby table then at Kyle again

Yeah I did cut it Kenny said glancing at them both and then at Kyle not shure what to say really

Yes he cut it becouse I asked him too I was sick of my hair and wanted it all cut so Kenny cut it for me now at the beginning Kenny didn't want to cut it but I kept on at him so in the end he gave on and cut it for me and I love my hair now Kyle said

Well whatever dude but I'm warning. You Kyle you better watch out mom is gonna go spare and your gonna be in deep trouble maybe you too Kenny so good luck to you both said Ike now leaving the room to go upstairs

Oh crap that's all I need will your mom go really mad I don't want grounded Kenny said shocked

Yeah mom will probely go mad at me but I'll stick up for you but I can imagin her loosing it and flipping out at us both but don't worry Kenny all I'll say is that I bullied you into it as you kept refusing but help me clean up thise mess also I'll need to vacume it too Those hairs stick everywhere Kyle said

Thats true their it's Stuck to my sweater now laughed Kenny pulling of some hairs that were sticking to him as they cleaned up

So you gonna go over to Stans then show off your hot new haircut smilled Kenny as they tidied up

Hmm I don't know and come to think off it I haven't seen Stan all morning and amazingly it's very quiet over their normally Mr Marsh and Mr Stotch are fighting over their they almost came to blows Yestarday over a missing snowman a riot broke out in the street. Laughed Kyle

Omg no way your joking Kenny laughed

No seriouse Butters dad put the Noel light up signe on the roof late last night and the Santa and the 9 reignedeer out too the front one that has no partner has a red light up nose like a lamp and plays a Xmas song and if Mr Marsh sees them he'll won't rest till he has better I'm telling you Ken their totally crazy they've been trying to out do each other all week but it's a bit funny in a way I guess but oh God poor Stan Kyle sighed as he vacuumed up the mess

Well why don't we go and visit him now and you can show Stan your new haircut Kenny laughed glancing at Kyle

Yeah shure I guess as Kyle put the vacume away and then both boys got their coats ... careful now it's really slippery out their Kyle said holding Kennys hand as they headed to Stans to see what their freind was upto and if he wanted to hang out with them

Stan sat in the lounge totally bord as he was still grounded but everyone was so busy they didn't even notice him watching cartoons on one of the kids channels but it kept him occupied anyway and away from his parents

His dad was online again looking at more decoration and bidding on more things so Stan just let him and his mom was in the kitchen busy doing something and Shelly was out so to pass time Stan sat watching cartoons but he'd rather have been out with his freinds and soon Stan heard the door go

Stan get that will you and no sneaking out your still grounded young man yelled Sharon from the kitchen

Oh okay I know don't worry I won't sneak out groaned Stan going to the door sighing only to see Kenny and Kyle with a hat on standing on his doorstep

Hey their Stan what's up smilled Kenny

Oh I'm grounded I got into an argument and gave my parents cheek and swore at mom so I'm grounded today so I'm sorry I can't really talk to you guys sighed Stan looking sad

Oh dude I'm so sorry. Said Kyle that so sucks he added patting Stan on the arm

Oh no big deal really Kyle I'll do my punishment and im on parole tomorrow so I can hang out with you guys tomorrow maybe go to Sizzlers if you want Stan said as he kept glancing at Kyle as he knew their was something a bit different about him but not shure what and Kenny noticed thise too

So Stan do you see a difference in Kyle I see you looking at him a lot Kenny said nudging the redhead

Er yeah their is something different about him but not really shure what it is Stan added making Kenny giggle a bit

Go on show him Kyle Kenny said as Kyle took off his hair fluffing up his short curls and revealing his new haircut

Stan gasped in shock and turned white. Omg Kyle fuck sake your hair what the hell happend to it gasped Stan going to touch Kyles hair

Fuck dude it's so damn short your lovely curls are gone was all Stan could mutter as Kyle showed him the back making Stan gasp as it was even shorter at the back

Yeah it is really short I got Kenny to cut it for me he's done a great job too and it feels a lot better I really like it now said Kyle touching his hair

Holy shit dude er does your mom know about it Stan asked. Still shocked

No not yet and yeah I know she's gonna have a fit so I'm bracing myself But I'll be okay no worries laughed Kyle in a nerviouse way so I might not be around tomorrow I might be grounded next said Kyle

God sake Kyle that's why I refused to cut it as I knew it would lead to trouble you must have a death wish Stan said looking at Kenny

Well apart from that what do you think of my handy work Kennith Stuart Maccormick hair stylest to the stars my creations grace the celebrities when they walk the red carpets at big events laughed Kenny making Kyle and Stan roll their eyes and sigh

Oh very funny Kenny sighed Kyle

No its really nice I think you suit it like that and your mom lets you get it cut like that in the summer anyway well maybe not as short as that but I like it Stan said

Yeah same here Kyle smilled as they heard Sharon comming to the door to see why Stan was so long

Stan say goodbye to your freinds right now you know when grounded you are not aloud to talk to them I'm sorry boys but Stan is being grounded for his bad behaviour last night but if he behaves himself well today he might be aloud out tomorrow so come back then but I can't garentee it said Sharon

Wow is it that bad then said Kyle glancing at Kenny then to Sharon

Yes it is Kyle I am sick and tierd of his bad behaviour and foul laugage so he has to learn Sharon said firmly then glanced at Kyle again ...Oh I do like your your new haircut Kyle it really suits. You but no Stan will be with me today now come along Stan you can help me with the shopping later we have to go to the mall you can carry the bags said Sharon leading Stan inside

Im sorry I'll maybe see you guys tomorrow and love your haircut Kyle Stan said shrugging as he followed his mom inside

Yeah shure later Stan come on Kyle lets go said Kenny as he and Kyle left and Kyle put his hat back on and waved to Stan who was now at the window and looked so sad could be with his freinds out enjoying himself

Well that's that chappy done. Poor Stan grounded and I think everyone seems to like Kyles hair but will his mom will lol stay tuned for more comming soon so enjoy


	19. Chapter 19

Aww poor Stan I really feel so bad for him and he hates shopping too Goddamn it I bet thise is to do with that bloody Xmas decoration display I just know it they have been driving him mad all week and the situation is getting way out of hand Stans bound to snap sooner or later i know i would if i was him mark my words he will said Kyle sighing sadly whist glancing back at the house

Yeah that's true I feel bad for him too guess its just us today then Kyle so what you wanna do then the blond asked as they walked. down the street towards the town

Oh I dunno nothing I guess it won't be the same without Stan if he was here we could have gone to Sizzelers or seen a movie or something I guess but it's no fun without him Kyle sighed sadly

Well wanna go and see Craig I was gonna see him later today anyway if he's not in call on one of the other guys bound to be someone around Kenny said

Yeah that's true but er Ken let's just leave it just now I'm not really ready to face pepole yet you know said Kyle pointing his hand to his head

Oh right I get it you mean your haircut why what's wrong with your hair don't tell me your regretting it I told you not to cut it to just leave it Kenny said

Oh no it's not that I love my haircut best thing iv done but I plan to show everyone on Monday when their all together so I don't need to explane induvigally Kyle said smilling

Yeah true that's a good point but pepole might notice you know that your hair has vanished and it used to stick out from under your hat and fatass might tease you Kenny said

Yeah I know but I will show them on Monday and I can easly handle fatass he dosent scare me and maybe they'll be too busy with their decorations carry on to notice my hair is gone laughed Kyle

Yeah true but I think they always be busy with the decorations but I still had no idea now bad it was when I first seen it I was like omg WTF laughed Kenny

Yeah exactly and you try living next to it sighed Kyle

So that's what all the fighting was about then over those crazy decorations laughed Kenny

Yep it was and still is and also the neighbours are still not happy with Mr Marsh and Mr Stotch over the power black out and the loud music waking them up at 3am and I won't forget that night in a hurry I was shatters the next day and mom totally flipped out Kyle said

Yeah I know what you mean I remeber seeing you that day you were fighting to stay awake you poor thing Kenny laughed as the boys walked off somewhere

A little later that day Stan went out shopping with his mom to the mall and he hated it as she dragged him round the stores Xmas shopping making him carry her bags and bossing Stan around

Er mom can we look at the toy department for a few moments I wanna see what games they have and also I thought I seen Mrs McCormick with Karen looking at some Elmo dolls too said Stan as his mom was looking at clothes and trying them against her looking in a mirrord area in the store so Stan sat in a chair with a lot of heavy bags bord silly

No Stan were. not going near the toy department today and I don't care if Mrs Mcormick and Karen are here or not the answer is still no you know fine that you are being punished for your very bad behaviour your lucky I took you out with me but only to help me with the bags but you are getting nothing today thise is my day and what I buy is for me only so you will do as I tell you without complaining understood Sharon said looking at a peach silky blouse trimmed with gold

Stan only grunted as he was fed up what a wast of a good Saturday. Stuck with his mom he'd rather be hanging out with his freinds Kyle and Kenny having fun they were thinking about going the Cinima and then Sizzlers all 3 of them that day but not now he was grounded Stan wonderd what his 2 freinds were up to away having fun no doubt and Stan began to feel sad and a bit jelouise of them

Stan Stan. STANLEY MARSH are you paying attention to me I'm asking you a question and I want an awnser yelled his mom angrily

Huh oh sorry sorry mom I was miles away their Stan said his mind returning to the present

Hmmm yes I can clearly see that one now you take these 2 bags as we still have a lot more stores to visit then we will go home for lunch and you can later help me. In the kitchen Sharon said handing Stan the 2 bags he was now carring 5 all together and getting ready to leave the store with a very bord Stan

Sharon oh Sharon a voice suddenly called coming from behind a rail of extra large sized clothes it was Sheila also out shopping and also coming over towards them

Oh hi Sheila out shopping also today smiled Sharon at her freind

Yes hon just a few items but oh I always end up in here it's my favrioute clothes store as they stock my size being a big girl sometimes it's a little hard finding clothes to fit giggled Sheila but thise store has and their not that expensive too she added

Yes I love the clothes in here too really good quality Sharon said smilling

Oh they do that the best it's not cheap quality stuff in here but the prices are smiled Sheila then noticed Stan sitting quietly with the bags

Oh hi their sweetie helping your mom today Sheila said smilling

Hi Mrs Broflovski er yeah I guess so sighed Stan knowing his mom would be their talking to Sheila for ages now as the two women were close freinds

So no Kyle today then Sharon said smilling

No not today sweetie he was meeting up with his freind Kenny last I heard I have no idea what their plans are today but having fun no doubt I don't mind as long as they keep out of trouble laughed Sheila

Well that's boys for you but yes both of them were over earler today looking for Stan I think they had plans for the day but I had to tell them that Stan was grounded for answering me back and giving cheek and that if Stan behaves they will see him tomorrow Sharon said

Oh dear that's not good Sheila said glancing at a sighing Stan

Yes it's not but I can handle him so for his bad behaviour he's being punished so he's grounded but iv taken him out today he's being forced to carry all my bags so he's my little slave today oh and he's not happy one little bit beleive me as he'd rather spend the day with your Kyle and Kenny Sharon laughed looking at Stan who shrugged sadly

Oh well if your good Stan you can see your freinds tomorrow Sheila said. As Stan shrugged

Also seen or Stan claimed he's seen Carol and her little daughter somewhere in the store Sharon said smilling

Yes she is she's at the toys she's getting some Xmas presents in and little Karen was showing her that doll Elmo is it Sheila said smilling

Oh not that new one Stop touching me Elmo that's perverted and so expensive now as Black Friday is over Sharon said

No no dear it's the other one that laughs and talks oh Ike has it Kyle had it when he was little Sheila said

Tickle me Elmo I had that too Stan said

Stan shhh stop interrupting Mrs Broflovski is speaking to me not to you Sharon said crossly

Its okay huh but yes Stan is right that's the one the boys have Ike still plays with his Kyles is in the attic with a lot of his old toys he dosent really play with now I'm saying he should clear them out or sell them in a yard sale give me more space and spend the money on his games he loves his games now but he says I'll think about it honestly that boy sometimes laughed Sheila

Yes Stans like that too at time laughed. Sharon oh by the way Sheila I do like your Kyles new haircut really suits him but I thought you wouldn't let him go so short Sharon said making Stan yell MOM Then grip his nose muttering oh god no

WHAT WHAT WHAT I don't know of any new haircut and I did strictly forbid him to get it cut unless I was their with him Kyle knows how I feel about his hair said Sheila shocked and turning pale

Oh so you didn't know about Kyles hair then Sharon said

Mom stop it Kyle dosent want anyone to know about his haircut he will tell pepole when he's ready that's why he's hiding it under a hat just now Stan blurted it out and intently Regretted it muttering. God damnit me and my big mouth Kyle will kill me now Stan mutterd

WHAT WHAT WHAT so you know about thise too then Sheila said shocked even more looking if she was going to pass out

Er well kind of Kyles been wanting to cut his hair for ages he was fed up with it he asked me to cut it for him last night but i refused as I knew it lead to trouble so I guess he eather got Kenny to cut it or he got an out of town salon to do it for him but I seen them both thise morning when they called for me that's when Kyle showed me his haircut and mom seen it too Stan said lying a little as he knew Kenny cut it

Yes I thought he'd been to a salon I have to admitt its been done really well and does look really nice Sharon said

But that's not the point he disobayed me and Kenny urgh I should have known Thise gets worse by the moment I always knew that boy was trouble I never really liked him listen Hon I really have to Go home now Kyle and I are going to have a long seriouse talk and iam not happy with him Sheila said abandoning he store basket on a nearby counter and leaving the store in a hurry whist muttering to herself and the words how dare he was heard

Oh no looks if Kyles gonna be in trouble now sighed Stan sadly fearing the worse for his freind

Stan do you mean that Mrs Broflovski had no idea about Kyle going and getting his hair cut I thought that all the salons had banned. him Sharon said thinking Kyle had gone to a hair salon

No she didn't and also Kyle is banned from all the salons in town he got Kenny to cut it for him it was a home haircut he got yet Kennys done a great job on it you cant reqlly tell it was cut at home but his mom dosent think so oh God I hope Kyles gonna be okay sighed Stan now fearing. the worse for his good freind as Sheila was in a foul mood and out for Kyles blood it seemed

Well that's that chappy done what will happen next ohh wait and dee more still to come so enjoy ( put Elmo in as I like Elmo too )


	20. Chapter 20

Sheila was in the house when Kyle finally arrived home that afretnoon as he was on his own now as Kenny had gone home as his mom and sister were due back soon So feeling bord without Stan to hang out with he desided to head home himself and play with his Xbox or maybe go on line to chat to his other Facebook freinds who lived else where

When he arrived at the house he glanced at a rather pathetic looking little snowman in the front lawn with 2 sticks poking out the sides and no. face but Kyle smilled at it laughing softly oh Ike your not the worlds greatest snowman builder Kyle mutterd with a laugh as he went inside

Hey mom I'm home er in just gonna pop upstairs for a few won't be long omg it's so cold in here today Kyle yelled finding excuses to keep his hat on

Kyle Abraham Moses Broflovski not so fast young man I want a word with you now get down here Sheila yelled firmly freezing Kyle in his tracks

Hearing his full name called in a tone like that Kyle knew he was in big trouble and he was scared now as he came back down the stairs fearing the worst

Er shure mom so what's up is everything okay asked Kyle nervously

No everything's NOT okay take that hat off right now before I take it off for you Sheila yelled her face was red and angry

Er my my hat but er it's cold in here mom Kyle said bitting his lip a bit

Well then you shouldn't have gone and got all your hair cut off now should you yelled Sheila now mad and suddenly she grabbed Kyles hat reviling his haircut

Just as I thought and as ushal I'm the last to know. ...well guess who I seen today. Sheila yelled and before Kyle awnserd she already awnserd for him

Mrs Marsh and Stan commenting on your new haircut which I didn't know about and I looked a fool it seems everyone else knows about your haircut but me Sheila screamed

Well I began Kyle but got cut off again

You went behind my back and got it cut how dare you disobay me I have never been so angry in a long time you knew the Rules Kyle Sheila yelled

Well I tried telling you lots of times in the past I had enough of it it has caused me nothing but trouble all week and it was because of my stupid hair I got damn detention in case you have forgotten I hate my hair mom I loath it and so I got it cut no big deal its only hair it will grow yelled Kyle now also mad

So then who cut it and don't lie by saying you went to a salon becouse they'd have called me first before touching your hair yelled Sheila pretending she didn't know it was Kenny

One of my freinds did it okay and yes I know of your stupid rule ...Oh don't cut little Kyles beautiful curls God sake mom and as a bloody toddler I looked like a stupid girl for the first 4 years and also thise is the best thing I ever did get my haircut short like thise I don't care what you say I love my hair now so I'm gonna keep it like these so like it or not Kyle yelled angrily

So where are your curls then the ones that were all cut off Sheila yelled

Sucked up the vacume cleaner I tidied up after me as their was a mess and NO I didn't save any curls for you what's left is on my head Kyle yelled and as I said I don't care what you say I'm going to keep it short like thise it's much lighter and easer to handle and I don't give a rats ass about how short it is it is my hair and I will do what I want with it and you can't sto...aaagghhh Kyle was cut off by a hard stinging slap to the face that almost knocked him off his feet and made his lip bleed a tiny bit but Sheila didn't care she'd injured her son

Give me your phone and goto the guest room NOW she screamed

What the hell gasped Kyle shocked wiping blood off his lip

You heard me you are grounded and just you wait till your father hears about thise you are on so much trouble and also their is no tv or phone xboxes iPads computers nothing till I say so you will learn to respect me screamed Sheila

Oh fine then Kyle screamed handing over his good iPhone and iPad before storming off into thr guest room that was very basic and no gadgets to amuse him just a basic bed closet nightstand dresser chair lamp and a mirror

Fucking old bitch I hate her Kyle said looking at his lip in the mirror and the slapped side of his face was very red

Mom is Kyle in trouble asked Ike coming out of his room he'd been in their playing with his toys and heard the carry on but desided to stay out the way

Yes he is sweetie he's been a very very naughty boy so he's going to be punished so don't talk to him and stay away from the guest room okay Sheila said patting Ikes hair

Kay mom Ike said glancing at the spare room before going into the lounge to watch tv

But what Sheila didn't know was that Kyle had another phone on him and was able to text Stan and Kenny well Stans phone was switched off as his mom had it but he got hold off Kenny

Hey Ken it's Kyle can you contact Stan by any chance I need to get a message to him Kyle typed in

Hey their Kyle no sorry no can do I think Stan had had his phone taken off him part of his punishment I guess why what's wrong came the reply

Well everything I guess you were right about mom she totally freaked out becouse of my haircut I thought I could handle her but the old bat slapped me it fucking hurt I'll be bruised by tomorrow I bet Kyle sighed

Oh dude I'm so sorry so what happend. Then typed Kenny

Oh everything apparently mom found out she ran into Mrs Marsh and Stan at the mall and mrs marsh made a comment about my haircut thinking mom knew and she freaked out we got into a heated argument she slapped me took my good iPhone and all my other good stuff and pushed me into the guest room that has nothing in it apart from boring furniture a vomit colourd carpet and also she's taken my good iPad and Kindel its so unfair Kyle typed

Oh dude that so sucks I'm so sorry so wants gonna happen now then typed Kenny

Well she's gonna talk with dad get him to speak with me so just now I'm grounded and the Bordem is driving me spare Kyle typed

Oh your dad will take your side that's certain and shure he's taken your side a few times in arguments and didn't he not say a few times you should get it cut

Yeah he did say that but I'm so hoping that he will thing is he hates me disobeying mom so he might get mad too I'm at a dead end here maybe I shouldn't have got it cut after all thing is I love my hair Kyle typed

Yeah you suit your hair like that too oh I dunno worst you can get is another yelling at I don't think they will hit you again so don't worry and what ever you do don't let them find thise phone hide it Kenny typed

Dont worry I will dude but gonna go. I'll text you later Ken Kyle typed

Yeah take care xxx Kenny typed

Kyle sighed and hid the phone under the pillow and fixed up the bed again and lay on the bed now fearing the worse and sighing sadly to himself ...God why can't i be aloud to do what I want if I want to get my haircut I should be aloud to do it it's my hair why can't mom just understand that with out the big carry on Kyle said making himself comfy least it was nice and warm in the room as it had a heater and the bed was very cosy and a double bed better than his own bed so all Kyle could do was relaxe on the bed till his dad got home

Kyle must have got too comfy as he dozed off a bit as some time had now vanished But worse he could now hear his dads voice coming from downstairs so Kyle grabbed the phone and looked at the clock. Over 2 hours had passed Kyle was a heavy sleeper

Kyle a voice called out loudly Kyle get down those stairs and into thise lounge now it yelled it was his dads voice

Kyle stood up sighing sadly and glanced at himself in the mirror now beginning to regrete his haircut as it was now causing problems. First his huge jewfro caused problems not his new haircut he liked was causing more problems with his parents

Fuck it why can't they just be happy with my hair I can't win and god knows whats gonna happen now he mutterd running his fingers through his short curls on top as his name was called out again

Comming Kyle yelled sadly leaving the room and fearing the worst

Well that's that chappy done omg what's gonna happen now stay tuned for more and enjoy


	21. Chapter 21

Kyle come hear thise instant now your mother says that you went behind her back and got one of your freinds to cut your hair now is thise true Gerald said as he looked at Kyle and Sheilla was making a huge fuss about it

Er yeah I did Kyle said taking off his hat and revealing his new haircut causing Sheila to gasp in horror again but Gerald remained calm

Oh look at it Gerald his beautiful hair it's destroyed cut to the scalp at the back and over his ears it's so so short I hate it Sheila fussed nearly in tears

Mom it's only hair it will grow back and it grows quick Kyle sighed touching his hair and also it's a lot lighter and easer to handle and needs less care now and I love it like thise I think it's the best thing iv done Kyle added

That maybe true and it does look a lot neater but that's not the point Kyle you disobeyed your mother and broke her rule okay I admit who ever cut it did do a really good job and it's very neat looking and yes it's nice but you broke a house rule. disobeying. Your mother and that's not all right Gerald said looking angry

Well I don't like his hair at all it's way too short most of his curls have gone I loved those beautiful curls he knew that Sheila said sadly

Mom I get it cut like thise in the summer well maybe not as short but simmeler to thise and you never moan then Kyle said then sighed as his parents glared at him

Yes I know you get it cut like that in the summer but not as short as that you know I wouldn't alow it oh Kyle your beautiful curls why oh why Kyle you had such beautiful hair too Sheila said going to touch what was left of Kyles curls but Kyle pulled away sighing

I wanted it cut becouse I was sick of being picked on iv been teased all week and I got into a fight with Kenny becouse of it but we made it up also it was my hair that landed me in detention shure I told you that and fixing my hair was sheer hell. Took ages to do it you guys knew that it will be so much easer now and I love my hair like thise now it's trendy and cool instead of a huge big overgrown silly Afro Kyle added

Well I guess you do have a point their son as I said it does look a lot neater and will be easer to care for but also again you still displayed your mother and for that you need to be punished. So you can sleep in the spare room that has no TVs or x boxes Internet unless it's for homework and you will be supervised and. You can keep your old phone so you can keep in touch with your mom but your iPhone and iPad will be taken from you also after school you will come straight home and no talking or going to your freinds house. Now your lucky I'm being soft on you Gerald said good job I'm not Mr Stotch I heard in worse cases he beats his son Gerald added

Okay so how long am I grounded for asked Kyle angrily

Untill you learn how to behave Kyle might end tomorrow might end next week might even end after the holidays it's up to you Kyle you have to learn to behave and obay your mother rules are put in place for your saft also what kind of example are you setting Ike he looks up to you too and if he sees you breaking house rules he might follow so that's why your being punished Kyle Gerald added

Oh fine then moaned Kyle heading into his new room in a bad mood

Oh Gerald his beautiful curls all gone ill never get used to them how could he he knows how I feel Sheila said close to tears

Well it's too late now to save his hair that's long gone so I hate to say it I'm afraid that we will have to force ourselfs to get used to his new shorter hair now and as he said its only hair it will grow back and he still has curls on top it could have been worse I guess Gerald said

Oh don't say that I'll never get used to it Sheila said close to tears

So how did it go dude asked Stan texting Kyle later as texting was cheaper and they couldn't risk having their voices heard

Oh God bad dude but I think that dad likes my hair as he did say it looked a lot neater and he agreed it be easer too look after and care for than a huge wild Afro but I'm still grounded becouse I disobeyed mom so he took her side half expected it though Kyle typed

Oh dude I'm so sorry I know how you feel I'm still grounded too so you have my sympothy Stan typed

Yeah dad says I can work the grounding off just be really good and that so its down to me too how long I'm grounded but I'm in the spare room tonight. That's for shure I guess Kyle typed

Well that's good I guess your a good boy really and can easly get back on your family's good side but way things are I'm gonna be grounded to next week sometimes Stan typed sadly and put in a sad face

Oh he'll dude I'm sorry so take it your dads not off eBay yet with those decorations typed Kyle laughing a little

What him stay off eBay no chance their still on it mom too I'm telling you Kyle their both crazy I'll be so glad when Xmas is over their driving me mad Stan sighed typing

And hears me thinking that you loved Xmas too Kyle typed laughing a little

I do like Xmas but those 2 are really take the fun out of it urgh Stan typed it's getting way beyond a joke now anyway I really have to go I'm not aloud to be texting you Stan typed

Yeah same here my good iPhone and iPads been taken off me and all my gadgets and toys a real pain but if I don't see you tomorrow. I'll see you Monday Kyle typed

Yeah shure dude see you soon xxx Stan typed putting the x as a kiss

Kyle looked at the screen for a bit fingering the screen Longing for Stan Ut he felt so bad too as he made out or nearly made out with Kenny and part of him wanted Kenny too and feeling his short haircut brought back those memories as Kenny had cut his hair

Noone seen each other next day as Stan was still grounded and luckily Kyle had worked off his grounding by being extra good and helping about the house and became the golden boy once again but he was really bord and he didn't really want to hang out with the others he just wanted Stan and becouse he wasent their if be boring So Kyle stayed at home that day helping his mom but she still fussed over his hair but Kyle expected that really

Soon Monday came and Kyle wasent really shure how others would react to his haircut so he kept it hidden under his hat but he knew they'd be bound to notice as their was no hair sticking out at sides or back but he desided to play quiet about it and took his place up the back again

Dude you don't need to sit way back their now your hair is much shorter Stan said glancing at his freind

Yeah I know that but I'll move back down the front when I'm told too if I'm told too it's okay up the back and I'm getting to know the kids back their but I don't want more trouble again. Said Kyle and I can't afford more trouble oh by the way you still grounded Kyle asked

No my grounding ended last night So I'm giving up on my parents now if they want to act like a pair of assholes well that's up to them I guess iv washed my hands off them now they can count me out Stan said

True but the neighbours are still talking you know Stan Kyle said

Yeah I know that no big deal I guess that's neighbours for you can't keep their noses out of your buisness and I guess their talking about Butters family too then said Stan

Mmm true and yeah they are but if it wasent you pair oh it be someone else no doubt I guess Kyle said before going to his seat as their teacher came in

Morning children okay everyone settle down we have a busy day Stan go back to your seat please you can talk to Kyle later Kenny take that gum out your mouth no chewing in class and Bebe put that nail polish away please Mr Garrasion said looking at his class as they all settled down

Kyle is theirs something different about you not shure what it is Mr Garrison said looking at Kyle and making others turn round to stair at him

OMFG holy monkey balls the Jews had a haircut laughed Cartman pointing at Kyle

Yeah so big deal I got my haircut it's not the end of the world said Kyle removing his hat and fluffing the curls at the front

Wow dude that's short gasped Craig

L looks nice said Butters

Makes you look hot said Bebe fluttering her long eyelashes at Kyle

So what happend get into a fight with a grass cutter and lost then Cartman laughed

Oh shut it fatass Kyle said

Looks cool so who cut it then if your mom had banned you from all the hair salons in town becouse you once said cutting it on your own would be impossible so did your mom give in and take you to a salon then asked Token

Yeah it is a pain cutting. It your self and no mom didn't take me to a salon I'm still banned unless she's their urgh but Kenny did it for me and did an awesome job Kyle said smilling at Kenny

Kenny I thought you two weren't talking you almost came to blows the other day said Craig

Yeah and we've made up now Kyles my good freind now said Kenny smilling

Well who ever cut it it's very nice and now your hairs much shorter if you want to move back to the front you can and rejoin your freinds again as I'm shure everyone can see the board now Mr garrison said as a smilling Kyle grabbed his things and rejoined Stan and Kenny at the front

Welcome back dude they bothe smilled patting Kyles shoulders

Thanks guys good to be back Kyle replayed happly

Sir I still can't see the board cos of Kyles stupid big head moaned Cartman still trying to cause trouble

Oh give it a rest fatass theirs nothing wrong with you Kenny yelled turning and glaring at Cartman who pulled a face

Well as Kyle got his haircut I don't think he will be blocking you now as he never seemed to block you before now can everyone else see past Kyles head said Mr Garrison looking at the other kids up the back

We can see fine sir they all said

See told you fatass it's you Kyle said glaring at Cartman who made a face at Kyle and pretended to do a nazi salute

Urgh he's determend to make my life a fucking misery I can't bloody win moaned Kyle

Look he does that with everyone so don't worry you'll be fine Kenny said smilling

Hope so thise time last week I had nothing but trouble and ended up in fucking detention urgh Kyle moaned resting his head on his desk

Well the good news is that our old PE teacher is back I seen him earler Stan said so no having to prove that your hair is wet in swimming he added

Yeah and we get home economics later that means nice cooking to eat later and art you will get your vase home today Kyle smilled

Yeah that's right forgot about that all I need to do is get a gift box and wrapping paper and put it under the tree Stan Said

Cool talking of trees and that your parents still at war with the Storches over decorations then asked Kyle looking at his freind

Yeah and I think Butters has stopped talking to me too I said hi to him earler and he ignored me said Stan glancing over at Butters who was talking to Tweek about their class work

Oh shurly not I think you may have got it wrong Kenny said.

Dunno but we will ask him later after class Stan said sighing and looking over at Butters who ignored Stan making him sigh

Thats that chappy done sorry it's a little late been busy on other sites but had Butters fallen out with Stan what will happen next more coming soon so stay tunned and enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

Butters Butters pisst Butters hissed Stan trying to get Butters attention to see if the blond was still talking to him or not but he got no response Butters totally ignored him but Stan did get a reply but not from the person he wanted a reply from

Stanley is their a problem said Mr Garrison looking at Stan

Er no no sir everything's fine Stan replayed blushing

Well good maybe you want to pay more attention to me that to Butters Mr Garrison said making some kids laugh a bit and Stan blush Scarlett

Er shure sorry sir Stan said blushing scarlet

Look just leave it just now he won't talk to you here we can get him later after class whisperd Kyle also glancing at Butters who was talking to Tweek Whist chewing on a pen lid

Hey I wouldn't worry I'm shure things will work out okay Butters has off days hey we all do whisperd Kenny over hearing his 2 freinds talk

Yeah but iv never seen Butters have an off day really he's always cheerful and talking to me I think he's turned against me said Stan

Look Stan your imaging it Butters isn't like that hes maybe having an off day and as Kenny said shure we all have them said Kyle smilling

Yeah and Kyles right no matter what it is I'm shure it will blow over By the end of the day Kenny said smilling

But before anyone could reply to Kenny they got interrupted by mr Garrison again who wasent too pleased by his 3 talkers

Stan Kyle and Kenny will you 3 be quiet whist I'm talking or I will split you up again I can never get any work done when you 3 are together if seems so shut up or be split up Garrison yelled giving the boys a start

Er Sorry Sir we won't talk again said Kyle blushing and now paying attention so the 3 boys all fell silent and consintreaited on their lesson which was boring really and what Garrison drooled on at no one knew really

So when did you get your hair cut then asked Craig later at break time looking at Kyles hair ...Craig and Kyle could get along okay some of thr time

Saturday their and before you ask anything no it wasent done in a hair salon as I'm still not aloud to go to salons with out mom so I got Kenny to cut it for me I asked him to come over and do it for me as I was really sick of my hair also it landed me in trouble mom freaked up and i got grounded but hell it was worth it and id do it again in a heartbeat Kyle said touching his hair and smilling

Wow looks really cool Craig smilled

Y yeah really neat much better than before I like it said Butters coming over to Kyle smilling

Yeah thanks I love it too and it's so much easer to care for and handle and looks way better even dad said that Kyle smilled

Yeah it does wow didn't know you were a hairdresser then said Token who was nearby talking to Nicole he was dating again

Well no I'm not a hairdresser but somehow Kyles haircut turned out really good dunno how as iv never cut hair in my life before but I was so damn nerviouse more nerviouse than Tweek whist I was cutting it I was terrified in case I'd really screw it up big time and Kyle would need to have his head shaved I'd have never forgiven myself said Kenny

Well you didn't screw it up you have done an awesome professional. Looking job if everyone thinks iv had it done in a salon Kyle smilled patting Kennys back making him blush and smile

Thanks Kyle was all Kenny could say and patted Kyles arm

Oh look it's baldy so Kyle are you gonna get revenge on the grass cutter that attacked you then taunted Cartman trying to piss Kyle off

Shut the fuck up fattass I'm not in the mood for you Kyle yelled ignoring Cartman as no doubt it lead to a antisemetic argument with Jew comments and fattass comments being thrown around

Look give it a rest will you noones in the mood said Craig glaring at Cartman

Oh you shut it. and I didn't know Kyle was poor now that he can't aford to goto a hair salon I thought Kyle was mega rich with all his money and Jew gold he hordes Cartman said sniggering

Look fatass I don't fucking have Jew gold now you took it and any money we have we worked for it so shut the fuck up you antisemetic asshole Kyle yelled

Lier that was fake gold you stashed the real one and you don't wanna spend money on a hairdresser so you get someone to do it typical of you greedy but before Cartman finished Kenny cut in

Listen fattass if you dont want a fucking sore face back off okay Kenny threatend

Oohh so when did you two become freinds again the other day you hated him Cartman said

None of your fucking buisness so just shut the fuck up you fat nazi bastard or my fist will be shoved down your throat and your teeth will become a necklace for me Kenny yelled slamming Cartman hard against a wall. And despite Kenny being really skinny. And smaller than Cartman somehow he was much stronger and could easly take the fat boy down in a fight

Come on Kenny ignore him you guys we will only get into trouble fighting him on school grounds we can deal with him later out side school said Stan leading Kenny and Kyle away

Fucking fat asshole. I'm not finished with you yet you fat retard Kenny threatend as he walked away leaving Cartman on his own

Did you see that Kinny threatend me Cartman whinnied to a couple of kids who stood nearby but no one listend as they all headed back to class as the bell had gone

The next lesson was home economics and again Kyle was complemented on his haircut the teacher saying how much neater it looked and everything went good in that lesson and like last time more delicious. Smells filled the class and the kids produced. beautiful edible masterpieces and Kyle let Stan lick the chocolate out the bowel when the teachers back was turned and he put some on Kyles nose for a laugh

After cookery it was art and Stan finished off his vase and he made a nice card for his mom and the teacher made a box to carry the vase home in and. Kyle was proud of the clay Star of David hanging ornament he made covering it in Gold glitter and he carfully painted Happy Hanuka mom and dad on it

After art it was lunch break and Stan found the opertunity. To talk or try to talk to Butters again who he'd spotted with Tolken and Nicole the 3 were heading out into the playground

Butters Butters please wait Stan yelled running to catch up with the blond almost slipping in the snow

Butters stopped and turned round looking at Stan then back to his 2 freinds

I I'll catch you later Butters said

Okay. Hi Stan smilled Nicole as she led Token away by the hand who also smilled

Hey Nicole hey Token replayed Stan then glanced at butters

Look Butters we need to talk thise has been bothering me all morning are we still freinds look I know that our parents arnt freinds becouse of thise silly Xmas decorations war but what about us are we still freinds Stan said sadly

W well my dad says iv not to talk to you or he'd ground me and maybe even beat me but thing is Stan I want to talk to you I still like you but I'm scared Stan. I don't want grounded or to he a beating I'm so confussed said Butters sadly

Stan sighed sadly and glanced at Kyle and Kenny who'd come over to see what was going on

Well it's really down to you Butters no one can pick or choose your freinds your not a baby any more your old enough to choose your freinds Stan said glancing at Butters who sighed

Yeah I know that Stan and honestly I don't want to fall out with you your cool but dad said he'd ground and beat me and knowing dad he'd take the skin off my butt and I'd be grounded to Easter let alone Xmas Butters said scared

Stan sighed deeply and glanced over at Kyle and Kenny as they also knew that Butters would never dare anger his dad or mom as he was terrified of them and. They beat Butters a few times one time Steven took his belt to poor Butters bare back but Butters never told anyone really but somehow. They found out

Well you deside what you want to do then I'd never want to see you get into trouble Butters but I'll never stop being your freind and we can talk in school well in the playground Stan said patting Butters on the back. and smilling at the timid blond

God that poor guy being made to choose between his freinds Or getting a beating and grounding from his parents and I thought my life was screwed up Kenny said sadly

Yeah and I don't think I'll moan about my over fussy mom again and iv never been beaten by them fuck Butters should tell someone he's being abused by his parents it sucks so bad I really feel for him poor guy Kyle said sadly

Butters is too scared that's why I won't force him to talk to me cos if it gets back I fear the worse and hopefully thise carry on will all blow over after Xmas and Butters will be able to talk to me outside school sighed Stan glancing at Butters who'd gone back to talk to Token and Nicole

The next lesson should have been PE but that had somehow been cancelled as their teacher was taking another class and their was no cover to take them that day so everyone went back to Mr Garrison as he said they'd rehearses the school play instead and really that was better than swimming in an icy cold pool

Wonder what we will be doing. garrison said something about rehearsing and that said Craig as everyone went into the assembly hall

Dunno can't even remeber what role I'm playing to tell you thr truth forgot if I'm an inn keeper or a Shepard thise year but I know I'm not Joseph but last year you were a King along with Stan and Token I remeber that also Kenny was an angel and sang that solo also Butters Tweek Bradly and 2 other boys were shepards with toy lambs Kyle said

Oh J Jeezus n n no n can't be in a play n NNo n not again its. Way t to much preshure I I can't do it said Tweek shaking making Kyle sigh

Oh look Tweek you'll be okay you were really good last year a star in the making Kyle said smilling gently touching Tweeks back

I I w was g good re really I I don't think so I was so so scared Tweek said shaking

Nope seriouse Tweek you did awesome last year Kyle said

W wow th thanks Tweek said he liked pepole telling him he was good and boosting his confidence as it helped him a lot

Yeah you were the best dude Kenny added smilling and also patting the twitchy blond on the back and Tweek gave a rare smile

Right everyone take your places we have to get thise play right Mr Garrison yelled. Clapping his hands to get their attention as Stan led Wendy out on a old batterd squeaky wheeled toy donkey that was older than them

Now the choir will. Sing little Donkey and Stan you lead Wendy out he said

Mr Garrison thise old donkey dosent feel very secure I think the wheel is about to come off Wendy said getting off the donkey and looking at a wobbly wheel that didn't look secure

Look Wendy their is nothing wrong with the donkey the infants don't complane about it so get back on it Garrison yelled

The Donkey had come out from the kindergarteners class and they'd given the poor toy hell over the years So it was amazing it hadent fallen apart years ago

Okay right now Stan you lead Wendy to the inns where first you meet Clyde you say your wife is in labour. and you ask him for a room and that. But Clyde you say you have no room and pass him to Keven so you repeat your lines again and Keven you same the same as Clyde and pass him on to Kyle so you go to Kyle and he says he has no room but offers you the stable where you guys will go. Also Wendy your are. In labour and I really want to see you in agony. almost screaming as that baby's head is practically in your panties Mr Garrison said

Yeah it's okay I know sir iv played the part before so I know it off by heart Wendy said then mutterd to Stan ...Honestly I should get an Oscar for my role as Mary I could be an actress you know. Stan just rolled his eyes but didn't reply

Okay now after the baby is born. Wendy your doll Is wrapped up in the blanket in the crib now you lift the doll up showering it with love Stan you look tenderly at your new family and rub Wendy's back if to say well done and look proudly at your son touch his hand then Wendy you will place the doll back in the crib Kenny you will be lowerd down above the shepards to give them the news then lead them to the stable on foot then our shepards that is you Butters Tweek Bradly Simon and Jimmy wou will place the toy lambs in front of the crib if offering them to the baby. Then Kenny you and Bebe will lead the angels then finally our Kings and the others and you Timmy with the drum as your the little drummer boy so everyone know their lines Garrison yelled

Yeah we're all good said Kyle as he stood by his cardboard inn that had a working door then he went through the door and round the back if he'd gone inside the inn

Okay good everyone lets roll said Mr Garrison sitting down in a nearby chair to watch the rehearsals and secretly waiting on something going wrong as knowing thise lot theird be bound to screw it up

But things seem to go okay at first and everyone knew their lines and spoke loud and clear the wobbly wheel on the donkey stayed on and Wendy faked the labour pains well till it was the shepherds turn

Kenny was lowerd down on wires as he was the head angel and a spotlight was behind him to make him. Glow

Kenny said his lines loud and clear and when he finished. He was lowed down onto the stage and made gestures if to say follow me it was a beautiful. Moment and the light was still shinning on Kenny making him glow like a heavenly angel the plan was Kenny would lead them to the stable then he'd step foward and sing the song The Power of love. By Frankie goes to Hollywood but I didn't go as planned

As Kenny led the shepards across the stage suddenly a lightbulb. Popped and made a bang giving the others a start and making them look up and Kenny mutterd. Aww crap

But Tweek totally freaked out as the bang scared the life out him

Oh s sweet Jeezus Christ someone's broken into the school and is shooting us were all gonna be killed Tweek said. Panicking and suddenly He fainted hitting the floor unconciouse

Thats that Chpt done Omg what will happen to poor Tweek also love that song Power of Love by Frankie goes to Hollywood. It's never off the tv at thise time of year also based the old donkey. On a Donkey my school had in infants and it was falling to pieces poor old Dobben the Donkey it was dragged out to be in the school Nativaty year after year and the infants gave him hell the rest of the year lol but next chappy coming soon so stayed tuned and enjoy


	23. Chapter 23

Omg is is he dead asked Butters worridly

No he's just fainted don't panic everyone stand well back give him air he will be fine said mr Garrison kneeling next to and unconciouse Tweek And feeling for a pulse in the boys neck

Tweek Tweek can you hear us are you okay asked Stan petting the boys messy blond hair and looking worridly kneeling next to Tweek

Tweek gave a soft whimper as he started to come round not shure of what had happend

Look he's coming round now hey Tweek said Kyle standing over Tweek

Tweek are you okay their you fainted and gave us all a scare Mr Garrison said looking at the blond

Gah oh sweet Jeezus shrieked Tweek shaking like crazy like crazy as Craig came over to calm the boy

Look everyone he's gonna be fine he got a scare when the light blew out that's all Craig take Tweek to the nurse he needs to calm down a bit and get checked out by the nurse incase he banged his head Garrison said as a few gasps went round the room

Omg dude do you hear that their sending him to nurse Gollum oh shit dude that poor guy will we ever see him alive again whisperd Kenny if he was scared

Oh don't think shes be that bad she was nice enough to me the time I busted my nose When we were playing dodge ball with Cheif at PE yeah that fetus thing on her head is a bit gross but she's really okay Kyle said

Well I dunno good luck to Tweek but all I say. nice or not she's a freak and scares me and good luck to poor Tweekers hell need it Kenny said making Kyle roll his eyes and sigh

Okay everyone quiten down we will just have to carry on rehearsals without Tweek and luckily he had a. non speaking part anyway and Craig will be back soon so everyone get back to your places and we will pick up where we left off Garrison yelled clapping his hands again

Thankfully despite the hiccup the rest of the rehearsals went okay and went on for another hour and they'd do more thr following day Garrison said. So normal afternoon lessons were cancelled for rehearsals and a little later Tweek was well enought to rejoin the class

Dude are you okay so what happend I see you got out. alive said Stan

Wow did that nurse scare you at all she's a freak Kenny said and more kids asked Tweek questions too

Gah I I dunno b but I'm fine she did a bit but she was okay really Tweek said shaking

So what happend then with you two. asked Craig worridly

W well she left me rest for a bit in a little bed that's all Tweek said shaking

Well as long as your okay then that's the main thing can't have her giving you nightmares but you fainted once before didn't you asked Kyle

I I c can't remeber maybe I did dunno but everything's so much pressur can't handle it someone get me coffee said Tweek reaching up to pull at his hair but Craig stopped him by grabbing the blonds wrists noticing that Tweek now had a bald spot in his hair where he'd been tearing his hair out

Well if you have fainted or not in the past eather way you should get it checked out could be nothing really but better safe than sorry smilled Kyle rubbing Tweeks back as the nerviouse blond just shrugged

Yeah Kyles right. Your a nerviouse wreak Tweek you need to be calmed down your hyper all the time and it's not good for you if you keep thise up your gonna end up in an early grave. Stan said

Wh what I'm not gonna die shreaked Tweek in fear shaking again

No course not but Stans right you need to get your problem checked out Kyle said

We all know his problem he's ADHD or what ever they call it Kenny said. And I thought he was on stuff for it Kenny added

He is and he'll be fine so stop fussing over him normally you hardly even look at Tweek and now your crouding him just leave him alone said Craig leading Tweek away from the others who just sighed

Well excuse us for caring said Kyle glaring at Craig but Craig didn't reply

Later that day in the toilets Kenny was their doing his buisness and singing to himself as he liked the echo he got when he heard Tweek come in muttering to himself and full of nerves as ushal

Oh Jeezus what's wrong with me why can't I be so calm like the others their so cool and

Laid back I wish I was like that too the twitching blond said to himself looking in the mirror

Kenny stopped singing and finished his buisness. flushed the toilet and came out the stall smilling at the other blond

Hey their Tweek so what's up dude Kenny said casually and smilled

Oh sweet Jeezus Christ screamed Tweek almost jumping in the air in fear

Hey their shhhh calm down calm yourself look im not gonna harm you okay I'm just washing my hands okay oh and sorry about the smell just had a Mr Hankey of my own back their Kenny laughed a bit glancing at a terrified Tweek who watched a laid back Kenny nervously

Er couldn't help over hearing you back their Tweek that you wanna be calm like us so what's up then said Kenny winking at the other bond in a cheeky way

Y you did over hear me Tweek asked stairing at Kenny whist shaking still

Yeah I did but you should learn to relaxe more your gonna drive yourself into an early grave didn't you hear what Kyle said earler and. You know iv noticed a bald spot in your hair. seen it for a few weeks now eather that's caused by your tugging or stress and if you keep going you'll end up bald as that Cancer kid Stan once knew Kenny siad

Gah WH what bald spot said Tweek grabbing his hair and panicking

Oh just that one your hidding now now as I said. That could be caused by 2 things hair pulling and you have ripped your hair out on the past and it must bloody hurt or hair loss due to stress and your always stressed out said Kenny gently pushing passed Tweek to dry his hands

Gah I I'm not stressed Tweek said shaking

Yeah your not stressed right what ever Tweek and I'll be the next South park county fair Gala king Kenny laughed then sighed moving a little closer to the terrified nerviouse blond who was still shaking

Look Tweek I know you can be so chilled and calm at times remeber during the metrosexual craze you were so chilled you didn't twitch once or screech it was like a different person but it was you so what did you do then to chill put asked Kenny leaning closer making Tweek more nerviouse as he looked into his pale green eyes. Tweek had beautiful green eyes not as vibrant as Kyles green eyes as his were dazzling like two emeralds Tweeks were a soft pale green like a forest green

I I dunno what I did back then I don't remeber how I behaved just how I looked and that Tweek said shaking like a leaf

Well I heard that you made out with Craig during the Metro craze and that's why you were so calm smirked Kenny stroking Tweeks soft pale cheek

Wh what oh Jeezus n no Tweek shreaked as Kenny suddenly pinned Tweek against the wall kissing him wildly and grabbing him between the legs

N no st stop stop it Tweek shreaked on fear but Kenny didn't listen he suddenly unzipped Tweeks pants pulling them down whist kissing his neck nipping the tender pale flesh

Wh what are you doing stop screamed Tweek but was gagged by Kenny kissing him as he ripped off Tweeks underpants and grabbing his cock

Tweek was terrified he didn't know Kenny was cabible of such actions also Kenny was rough with him too he swung Tweek round to face the wall whist unzipping his own pants and taking them down

Oh God Tweek I so wanna fuck you your so perfect Kenny mutterd bitting the blonds ear and then Kenny shoved his own cock right up Tweeks back passage making the boy scream in pain

Fuck it Tweek your a virgan well well guess you were right after all Craig didn't make out with you Kenny laughed ignoring Tweeks sobs for him to stop

Kenny trusted himself against Tweek a few times causing him agony before turning him round to face him again then kissed him hard on the mouth shoving his tounge inside Taeeks mouth before bitting his shoulder and nipping his neck

Tweek was in agony from Kenny forcing himself on him and the love bites and he was sobbing tears poured down his cheeks as Kenny roughly. Handled him more and whisped in his ear in a husky voice. Your mine now Tweek

Suddenly a noise from outside made the boys pull apart and Tweek grabbed his things and bolted in a stall not wanting anyone to see him like thise and Kenny pulled. Up his underpants and pants and sniggerd saying thanks Tweek you were good

Soon a boy in the year below them came in to the toilets and he had no idea what had happend hi Kenny he said smilling

Hi their Ryan Kenny smilled back just then Tweek came out the toilets. His pants back on and his face red from crying he desided to escape the toilets and get far away from Kenny as possible but not before Kenny gave him a hard slap on the backside and gave a laugh in a dirty way muttering thanks again Tweekers

Dude what the hell did you do to Tweek he's terrified of you for some reason asked Stan later watching Tweek now avoid Kenny like the Plauge

Oh nothing really just chatted to him laughed Kenny if he didn't care

Kenny what did you say to him then he's more nerviouse than ever Stan said. Looking at the terrified blond who was with Butterrs. And Conner

Nothing much really look chill Stan he's just a nerviouse kid that's all Tweek will always be like that I guess Kenny laughed making making Stan wonder what went on as he watched Kenny walk away to class but by the end of the day all would be known

Kenny was with Stan Kyle and Cratman. Well Cartman and Kyle were arguing again ushal fattass Jew jokes that everyone was used to by now whist they got ready to go home for the day when they all heard Craig's voice screaming as he came running over to them ready to kill someone

Mccormick you fucking filthy asshole I'm so gonna fucking kill you. you sick bastard you fucking raped Tweek you sick bastard Craig screamed making everyone gasp in shock

Huh what the hell dude siad Stan glancing at Kenny

Kenny omg did you rape Tweek asked Kyle shocked he and Cartman stopped arguing and stood side by side to watch the carry on with Craig and Kenny

What no I fucking didn't rape Tweek I hardly touched him Tweeks lying said Kenny with a shrug as he didn't care if he'd raped Tweek or not

You fucking lier you fucking raped innicont little Tweek your a sick pervert you deseirve to have your fucking balls cut off I'm gonna fucking kill you McCormick screamed Craig now squaring up for a fight

Oh thise is gonna be awesome dude bring it on said Cartman happly rubbing his hands but got an elbow in his side from Kyle

Shut it fatass the redhead mutterd watching thr carry on

Look dude I hardly touched. Your preciouse Tweek and I haven't got time to fight you I have to go and get Katen she's waiting on me Kenny said

Shes with Ruby so stop trying to get out of it you fucking raped Tweek also his neck is coverd in love bites what the fuck did you do to him he'd fucking terrified you bastard Craig yelled

Ken is that true did you rape Tweek asked Stan looking shocked

Look Stan I only came onto him in the toilet he was their talking to himself I was in a stall giving birth to a Mr Hankey and he was all jumpy so I calmed him that's all Kenny said walking away trying to avoid the subject

Dont you fucking run off McCormick. You fucking raped Tweek and I'm not finished with you yet you fucking asshole yelled Craig as Kenny flipped him off and walked off with Stan and Kyle at the back off him to get Karen

Just you wait McCormick I'll get you tomorrow your so dead Craig yelled as Ruby had joined him now and he didn't want to fight in front of his sister

Yeah what ever and go and shove stripe up your asshole like you always do to masterbate Kenny yelled flipping Craig off

Don't you fucking dare bring my Guniea pig into thise she's worth 100 of you yelled Craig whist trying to cover Ruby's ears so she wouldn't hear and then going off to find Tweek to comfort him as he'd ran off in fear when he seen Kenny

W wow looks if theirs gonna be a big fight tomorrow said Butters who walked near by them

Oh I dunno maybe maybe not but if he keeps pushing me I swear I will knock fuck out him I'm not scared of Tucker okay I mean no harm to. Little stripe his Guniea pig Stripe is cute and i like her But I swear I will knock fuck outta him Kenny said now in a bad mood but then got cut off by Cartman taunting Kyle

Hey let's see that stupid haircut you have jewboy imagin you not being able to afford a haircut or I should say not wanting to pay for one typical greedy Jew where's your Jew gold hidden in a cave then taunted Cartman

Cartman shut the fuck up and leave Kyle alone he has no Jew gold now hes told you that Stan yelled as they all walked on to get the bus

Aww protecting your little boyfreind again so did you cut his hair then asked Cartman trying to start a fight

Look fatass shut the fuck up you know I didn't cut Kyles hair he told you that like 100 times so just shut it okay Stan said

Oh ignore him he's trying to pick a fight and im not in the mood it's too cold to hang around fighting him I just wanna go home and get some hot soup inside me said Kyle as it was starting to snow again and the temperature had dropped really low

Ohh I thought that you being a Jersey boy would be wanting to fight that's all you Jersey pepole do fight and make out taunted Cartman

Look just shut the fuck up will you fatass I'm not a Jersey boy I was born here I'm a South Parker like you okay okay I was conceived innJersey and spent the first 2 monthes their but I was born here so shut it fatass Kyle yelled walking on and ignoring Cartman but determend to piss Kyle off Cartman planned to push the redhead into a snow drift and laugh at him but his plan backfired big time

Cartman suddenly slipped as he tried to run to push Kyle to the ground so only one hitting the ground was him with a thump making the others turn round

Omg everyone gasped trying not to laugh but Kyle was laughing

HELP HELP I want my maaammmm whined Cartman lying on the pavement crying

Oh get up fatass and stop crying your caring like a baby laughed Kenny looking at Carman sitting in the snow crying

Omg that poor sidewalk his weights cracked it the poor thing will never be the same again my heart goes out to it laughed Kyle

Omg what's happend to Cartman gasped Karen turning round and also looking at Cartman sitting on the snow coverd sidewalk

Oh he fell he was gonna. Piss Kyle off and he slipped and fell on his fat ass Kenny laughed

Eventually feeling a bit sorry for him Stan and Butters pulled Cartman to his feet with Kenny shoving from behind before walking off and laughing and Cartman was still crying as he crossed over to avoide the others yelling to them. screw you guys I'm going home

Well that's that chapt done lol Cartman falling over in the snow I'd have loved to have seen that and poor Tweek wow well stay tuned for more coming soon and enjoy


	24. Chapter 24

Kyle Kyle can you please read me a story your a good story teller said Ike later that night as be climbed up on the sofa next to Kyle carring a book and smilling at the older boy

Oh yeah shure why not Kyle smilled taking the book to look at it as Ike snuggled up close to him ready to listen to Kyle read to him

Oh Ike the Snowman haven't I read thise to you like 100 times before you know thise story off by heart now or you should do Kyle laughed looking at Ike

Yeah I know that but it is my favrioute. Story I love it Ike said smilling

Erm really Ike well I'd never have guessed laughed Kyle teasing Ike who nodded also laughing a bit

Okay are you nice and cosy now Kyle said. Smilling at Ike who nodded

Yep yep I am Ike said smilling as he leaned his head against Kyles arm looking at the book

Okay good now let's begine said Kyle taking a deep breath and turning over to the first page in Ikes book

One Winters day a little boy called James woke up early to see a strange bright light coming in his bedroom window Kyle read

As Kyle read the story of the Snowman to Ike his mom who was heading into the kitchen heard Kyle reading so peeked into the lounge and smilled at the 2 boys getting on so well and Kyle spending some good quality time with Ike and she didn't even care about his haircut now as she was beging to get used to it

When Kyle finished the story a little later he closed over the book smilling and saying the end sorry it's such a sad ending but sadly snowmen do melt but we can always make more that's the fun off it and theirs always plenty off snow around so unlike James snowman that lasted a day I think ours will last for weeks laughed Kyle

Yeah true oh Kyle if we make a snowman and wish really really hard do you think that he will come to life and play with us like James snowman did asked Ike making Kyle laugh a bit

Ike that's just only a story it isn't real I'm sorry but magic like that dosent happen I'm afraid it's just a fairy story by a guy called Raymond Briggs he wrote the book see theirs his name on the cover laughed Kyle pointing to the Authors name that was on the books cover as Ike pouted

Yeah I guess but Kyle can we make a big snowman at the weekend when we don't have school asked Ike

Yeah I see no reason why not we will make him really big roll the snowball along the sidewalk to get all the snow then round the back garden so hell be huge also maybe Stan and Kenny will want to help too so it will be bigger Kyle smilled

Wow really awesome oh thank you Kyle said Ike giving Kyle a hug making the redhead laugh a bit and Sheila smile

During the night after everyone had gone to bed their was a huge blizzard and it dumped about 2 ft of snow on the town Gerald had got up to use the bathroom and seen it also he thought he'd seen an Ambulance further down the street but wasent shure but feeling a bit cold he went back to bed

When morning came everyone was stuck and no one was getting in or out the street and some pepole were out digging the snow trying to clear the roads also Kenny who'd spent the night at Stans and Karen was with her freinds as their mother was working overnight in the hotel and was also stuck so they were looking after her but on the good side at last School had been canceled as it was a snow day but despite the freezing weather and the snow Randy and Steven were still trying to outdo each other in the Xmas decorations war and were putting even more out

Omg it's total white out out their like the artic laughed Kyle looking out the top landing window

Kyle Kyle can we build that snowman today as theirs no school oh please it will be great fun said Ike

Er well I was going to go over and see Stan and Kenny Kyle said looking at Ike

Well take Ike with you he gets on well with the other boys and Karens their their freinds Sheila said as they went down to breakfast

Mom Karen dosent always hang out with Ike she has her own freinds and I think she's staying with the little ginger Folley kids a few doors away then she sometimes hangs out with Ruby Craig's sister she's got lots off freinds best ask Kenny he knows them better than me said Kyle trying to remeber who Karen played with

Well then if Karens not around let Ike hang out with you guys he won't be annoying he just wants a snowman said Gerald

Kyle sighed deeply glancing over at Ike who was giving him puppy dog eyes if to see please let me pay with you

Oh alright I give in you can hang out with us today said Kyle defeted as Ike smilled

Awesome bro smilled Ike happly as he enjoyed spending time with Kyle and his freinds he called them the big boys

But Kyle really just wanted to hang out with his freinds on his own but no chance of that today

Er dude we have a small problem today said Kyle a little later as he called round at Stan and Kennys

Hey Ike how's it going little guy smilled Stan as he patted Ikes head

So what's up then asked Stan looking a little worried thinking it was something really bad

Well er thing is Ikes gonna be with us today mom made him stay with me and that means were gonna be stuck with him all day I'm so sorry dudes sighed Kyle sadly

Hey no worries dude and Ikes cool come on in you two said Stan bringing the 2 brothers inside

Hey their Kyle hey Ike called Kenny passing them with a tooth brush in his mouth as he was brushing his teeth

Hey their Ken I take it your stuck here in town cos of the blizzards then Kyle said

Yup and moms stuck at work luckily it's a hotel so they put her up for the night so she's fine and Karens at those ginger kids house the 2 little Folley girls and their brother she spent the night their their a nice family once you get to know them even if their kids are all ginger Kenny smilled

Yeah iv spoke to the boy a few times he's really cool Stan said

Yeah but Cartman still taunts them about being ginger but I get it for being redheaded too and becouse I was conceived in Jersey and cos I'm Jewish so nothing new their said Kyle

Yeah and me too cos I was poor and I still get it Kenny said

Well Cartman will never change so lets just avoid him today Stan said

Anyway by the way Stan seen your dad on the roof again on my way over hear is he still trying to out do Mr Stotch and what's he upto now if I dare ask laughed Kyle

Oh 3 guesses and you'll be right on the first one I bet yes he's still trying to out do Mr Stotch honestly he won't give up he's so determend to win thise competition it's crazy laughed Stan handing his freinds some juice

So I guess he will never let up then laughed Kenny

What him no chance he's so determend and bloody stubborn and he was up to the early hours bidding again on that bloody eBay for more decorations iv given up with him urgh Stan said making the others laugh

So were you up too then last night or thise morning round about the time the blizzards came asked Kyle

Yeah I was to chase dad back to bed Kenny was up too he seen the snow Stan said

Yeah I was wondering where. Stan had gone as I was on his floor in the camp bed and he stepped over me and nearly stood on my fingers Kenny said

Er sorry dude I forgot you were their Stan laughed earning a punch from Kenny

Did any of you see an ambulance in the street dad says someone was rushed to hospital it was a blue light said Kyle

No didn't see that Stan said looking at Kenny who shrugged

I did see an ambulance but might be that elderly woman that lives further along the road she's always taking unwell and ending up in hospital but I was cold so went back to bed Kenny said

Time will tell who it was said Stan smilling

Yeah your right said Kyle as he felt someone tugging on his coat sleeve

Kyle Kyle when can we build a snowman like you said you would Ike said smilling

Shhh soon Ike Kyle smilled then looked at his freinds sighing a bit

I said I'd build Ike a snowman later but thing is I wanted to hang out with you guys Kyle said

Well we can all do it together it be great fun said Stan smilling

Really oh cool said Ike happly

Yeah course we will I like making snowmen too we will make the best snowman in South park Stan smilled

Before Ike replyec Karen came in with a little redheaded girl the little Folley girl

Kenny Kenny guess what Karen said running into the lounge and sitting next to her brother

Hey their Karen what are you all excited about then Kenny smilled ruffling Karens hair

Lisas going to Disney world in Florida in the New year for 3 whole weeks oh can we please go Kenny asked Karen looking at her brother

Oh Karen we may have a bit more money than last year but not enough to go to Disney world for 3 weeks I wish we could go but mom can't aford it Kenny said looking at Karens face sadden as that was her dream to go their

My dad has been saving like forever said Lisa it's gonna be super expensive for the 5 off us

Yeah I bet Kenny said sadly plus the Folleys had way more money than his mom made

Hey Karen wanna hang out with us were helping Ike make a big snowman later said Stan smilling typing to get off the Disney world subject

No its okay thanks Lisa and I are gonna play in her room she's got a the new fashion designer PSP game so were gonna play that with her sister later but thanks anyway I'll maybe see you later said Karen

Yeah okay be good and if you need me gimme a phone Kenny said as the 2 girls left the house to go back to Lisa's

Once the boys had finished their juice they all went back to to Kyles to play round the back garden

So no fatass today then said Kyle looking further up the road looking in the direction of Cartmans house

Nope he's still sore from falling on his ass Yestarday well so we heard laughed Stan

Yeah it's that poor side walk I feel sorry for oh God it will never be the same again I don't think after being struck by his weight falling on it I'm surprised he didn't cause a sink hole Kyle laughed

Yeah that's so true their gonna need to repair that side walk make it fattass proof Kenny laughed

Is that possible Kyle said laughing

Hi mom were here to play with Ike round the back door is that okay Kyle yelled as they went into Kyles house

Yes of course it is Bubbah but hope you all clean your feet no bringing snow into the house I have just vacuumed the house oh and Kyle theirs still bits of your hair stuck to the floor I thought you'd vacuumed it all up Sheila said as everyone headed out the back door

Yes I did mom but hair sticks everywhere shure you've seen it after you cut dads hair Myle said making a face as they went outside to play in the back garden

So your mom still going on about your haircut then said Stan

Well not as much now guess she's getting used to it now but she made a huge fuss and told all the family on the phone ooh Kyles cut his hair or got a freind to cut it so what big deal I cut my hair not the end of the world and hey it will grow again urgh Kyle said pulling a face and making the others laugh

Soon everyone was having fun outside and built a snowman and everyone went through the back fence to bring snow round from the front to pack the snowmans body and head to make it really big

Right Ike if I lift you up you can fix his face daid Kyle lifting Ike up

As Kyle put Ike down after the snowman had his face suddenly a snowball hit Kyle on the back of the head and sniggering was heard

Kenny McCormick I'll get you laughed Kyle throwing a snowball at Kenny who ducked down so the snowball missed him and hit Stan

Hey you that's not fair yelled Stan and he threw a snowball at Kyle and before long a snowball fight had broken out making Sheila laugh as she watched from the kitchen window till a snowball hit the window and she chased the boys round the front and away from the windows of they were going to have snowball fights and that's where they ran into Craig's gang but minus Tweek who wasent their

Hey you McCormick iv got a fucking score to settle with you you bastard yelled Craig then looked at Kyle and Ike

If I was you Kyle I'd get Ike inside as thise is gonna get ugly Craig said

Oh drop it Craig I'm not in the mood for you yelled Kenny trying to ignore Craig

Well tough you piece of shit cos I so fucking wanna kill you did you guys see an ambulance late last night. Craig yelled

Yeah I did said Stan why wasent it that elderly woman taking bad again shes never out of hospital Stan said wondering what that had to do with Tweek as Tweek hardly knew her

No it wasent her that ambulance was for Tweek. He fucking took an overdose of his medication that was him being rushed to hospital Craig yelled. Angrily

Dude I'm sorry is he gonna be okay gasped Kyle

Dunno their pumping his stomock and. He's in a fucking mentle hospital heard he was transferred their today. And is on suiside watch he's gonna be their for ages so that's his Xmas ruined Craig screamed now charging at Kenny Ready to kill the boy but Kenny pushed Craig out the way then Craig grabbed him by the arm and soon a fight broke out

Kenny stop it yelled Kyle trying to grab Kenny off and he punched Craig in the face a few times

Craig get off him he's not worth it yelled Clyde also trying to grab Craig

Well if he wants a fight he's got a fucking fight yelled Kenny wiping off a little bit of blood from his lip then charged at Craig and the fight broke out again

The fight attracted more kids that lived in the street including Karen and the 3 Folley kids they'd been playing round the back door

Kenny stop it no you promised you wouldn't get into any more fights yelled Karen trying to grab Kennys arm then she jumped onto Craig's back trying to pull his hair but she only pulled the yellow wooly poof ball off his hat but she hit him a few times too

Karen stay out of thise go and play with your freinds. Let me deal with thise yelled Kenny

Also as the kids were making so much noise now it attracted the attention of the Randy and Steven who were still on their roofs wrestling with decorations and Randy nearlly fell as he was so busy watching the fight but he seen Stan was okay and standing on the snow coverd grass next to Kyle who were both yelling and shouting

That's when a piercing scream tore through the air and everyone stopped fighting and turned round to see Karen lying on the ground unconcouse

Wow what a cliff hanger what will happen to Karen and Tweeks locked up in a mentle hospital well we will find out soon. Also the Folley Kids were the 3 little ginger kids that Stan and Kyle went to talk to about red hair and as they never had names I desided to give one of the girls a name and also I love the story of the Snowman and still have the book


	25. Chapter 25

OMG you fucking killed her you bastard you killed my baby sister screamed Kenny. bending down beside his lifeless sister and. Stroking her bangs out her closed eyes and noticing blood on her head

Oh God look I'm sorry I I didn't mean to I only ment to push her of my back and I thought shed land on her feet iv seen you do that when she tackles you in fun fights and that I honestly didn't mean too I'd never hurt Karen delibretly I like her and she's Ruby's best freind so I know her well too when she comes to the house. Panicked Craig but Kenny didn't awnser him as he was too upset

Soon Sharon and Sheila came running out to see what was going on and on seeing what had happend they called an ambulance and Sharon called Carol

Omg poor Karen will she be okay her head was bleeding said Kyle as the ambulance sped off with the blue light flashing and the noise attracted other pepole to come out To see what was going on

Dunno hope so they said she hit her head on the kirb so don't know really God I hope so they did say they found a pulse so she's alive we will just have to wait poor Karen and so near Xmas too God how Aufull said Stan sighing

Look guys I honestly didn't mean it I hoped she had landed okay on her feet as normal as iv seen her jump on Kennys back also she was pulling my hair shure she had hold of my hat and ripped off the poofball but she got some hair too so as it bloody hurt I had to get her off but had no idea where she'd land and maybe I did push her too hard I was really pissed at Kenny for hurting Tweek Craig said but Stan and Kyle ignored him and walked off leaving Craig on his own so he picked up his hat and the poofball and walked away himself

Everyone was really worried about Karen and Sheila had phoned the hospital for news and also Stan and Kyle tried calling Kenny but his phone was switched off

Any word yet mom I can't get hold of Kenny his phones switched off asked Kyle. A little later that day

Not really I did get hold of Mrs Mcormick she says Karens still the same Karen has a suspected fractured skull and their may be underlying problems she's still unconcouse so her and the boys are at Karens bedside in the ICU unit but it's not looking good for little Karen I'm sorry said Sheila putting an arm around Kyle

God poor Karen that's. Just so sad and she's such a cute little girl too and funny as well and always smilling and her and Ike get on so well Kyle sighed

Yes she is a very sweet little girl and I like Karen a lot too she's always welcome in thise house but. Hopefully she will be okay and go on to make a full recovery but injuries to the head can be very seriouse anything can happen Sheila said

Yeah I know but so hoping nothing like that will happen to Karen Kyle sighed

Kyle stayed indoors the rest off the day as he wasent in the mood to go out and play again and he was so worried about Karen and God for if if anything did happen to her how would Kenny take it he was very fond of his little sister but Kyle didn't want to think about that and his mom said as soon as Karen woke up shed take him too see her and Ike too as Kyle felt that Ike had a little crush on Karen he thought it was cute and it made Kenny laugh too

A little later that day Kyle managed at long last to get Kenny on the phone and he sounded really upset if he'd been crying

Hows Karen and are you okay was the first thing Kyle asked worridly himself

Oh Kyle she's not good they think her skulls fractured and they need to do a lot of tests on her as their saying it could cause bleeding on her brain she's still unconciouse and not responding moms talking to her squeezing her hand and that but nothing and she's on a ventilater Kenny said sadly

Oh God Ken I'm so so sorry and all thise from hitting her head on the kirb too Kyle said

Yeah she batterd her head in a certain way also she cut her scalp a tiny bit so she's got like 3 or 4 stitches in her scalp so they had to cut a little bit off her hair. But it's not noticeable but if she has bleeding on the brain they'll need to operate so her head will need to be shaved shell hate that she loves her long hair shortest hair cut she's had was a bob cut to her chin a few years ago only becouse she wanted it cut short that way too look like Dora the Explorer as she was into her then sighed Kenny

Yeah I remeber that she looked cute but hair grows back and hopefully she won't need surgery shell be okay but you will keep me updated on Karens progress asked Kyle

Yeah of course I will shure Kyle moms with her now holding her hand and Mrs Folley brought her pink princess doll and her Barbie doll and the blue teddy I gave her that used to be mine so she has that in the bed with her so moms their with her now holding her hand and talking too her and Kevin's their he's brought his guitar up and was singing her favrioute Xmas songs too her but were all so worried as thr head is a seriouse place Kenny said sighing

Yeah it is but hey Karens a tough little girl shell get through thise she might even make a super speedy recovery and be home for Xmas Kyle said

Kyle what planet are you living on theirs no way Karen will be home for Xmas thise is too seriouse but I so hope your right and we can always postpone Xmas till she gets better if she gets better God forbid and no harm to Timmy but say if she ended up brain damaged like him Kenny said in fear

Kenny stop it Karen will not end up brain damaged and Timmy was born that way also his problems were inherited his parents are like him so that poor boy was like that from the moment he was conceived Kyle said

Yeah true I guess I so hope your right Kenny sighed sadly

After the boys hung up Kyle then glanced out the window of his room at the large snowman and sighed deeply .Wish you were magical and you'd come to life. Then pick me up and take me to a magical place and I'd meet Father Xmas as I'd wish for Karen to get better without any problems and also for Tweek to recover too and be okay and both to be home for Xmas and for everything to be okay Kyle sighed but Xmas magic dosent happen for Jews I guess Kyle added turning his back on the window

But what Kyle didn't see at that moment was a shooting star race across the darkens sky and some say if you wish. Upon a star magic can happen no matter what your beliefs are

Later that night after Kyle had gone to bed or should have gone to bed Kyle knelt on his bed looking out the window resting his chin in his hands as he gazed out at the large snowman him and his freinds made for Ike earler that day but sadly the snowman never moved or come to life like in Ikes book

Huh so much for flying magical snowmen and magical wishes I so knew it was silly to build up my hopes you make your own magic I guess Kyle sighed as he yawned and lay back down in bed again and eventually fell alseep

Next morning due to more blizzard conditions their was still no school normally the kids would have loved. Thise a holiday from school but just now every one was too worried about Karen and Tweek also

Kyle tried to call Kenny but it only went straight to voicemail saying , Hi their Kenny here fraid I can't take your call just now eather becouse I'm busy or I'm dead but leave a message and I'll get back to you a cheery voice said with a laugh in its tone

Hey Kenny it's Kyle soon as you get thise please call okay thanks see you soon Buddy Kyle said before hanging up them he called Stn who he did get hold off

Hey Stan has Kenny been in touch I only got his voice mail. god I so hope Karens okay said Kyle worridly

Hey Kyle no I haven't heard a thing about her or even Tweek moms tried calling Hells pass where Karen is but couldn't get Mrs Mccormic. She was busy and Kenny and Kevin were at her bedside and as for Tweek he's in a mentle hospital in Fair pack I think god knows when well See him of we see him again. And though Craig feels bad about Karen he's still pissed at Kenny for what he did to Tweek Stan said

Yeah I was shocked at that I thought Kenny liked Tweek as a freind guess Kenny must have a dark side we don't know about Kyle sighed but I so hope Karens gonna be okay poor kid and as for Tweek I'll ask Craig if he's heard as Craig is still talking to me Kyle said

Yeah I know but hey I'll come over soon I so need to get away from here dads driving me nuts again and no point in talking to Butters as he's not aloud to talk to me out side of school as he'd be seen and get into terrible trouble Stan said sighing

Yeah true. Hey wonder if we will get back to school as we have that play and consecrt that's ment to be tomorrow come to think off it but doubt Kenny will be their hell be at the hospital with his sister Kyle said

Yeah so don't see that play happaning and the roads are still blocked in some areas it's amazing the ambulance got through to get Karen and Tweek and also theirs more snow on the way I heard it on tv last night so doubt we will even get out the street unless you have one of those big 4 by 4 cars like Jimbo has Kyle sighed

Yeah true and I wouldn't be surprised if we got another foot of snow we will be snowed in to Easter Stan said with the hint of a laugh

Oh God don't say that snows cool some of the time but too much. Well no thanks Dare I say it's Snow joke Kyle said making Stan laugh a bit at Kyles joke

Again a few times Kyle tried to call Kenny but got no luck just his voice mail so he left a couple of more messages telling the blond to call him back infact Kyle heard nothing from Kenny all day and that worried him as he begain to fear the worst and Stan couldn't get hold off him eather so it was a long boring day really and it was spent really round at Kyles playing on the Xbox or watching Terrance and Phillip on demand

But next day Kyle gor a big suprise when he called on Stan to see what he wanted to do that day .First of all when he left his own house to go over to Stans he seen a large white pepole carrier hed never seen before at Tweeks house. Thise was now Kyles chance to find out how Tweek was and if their was any chance of the boy getting home

So despite nearlly slipping in the snow Kyle ran up to the car that was like 5 houses along the road up to Tweeks house yelling Mrs Tweak mrs Tweak how's Tweek

Hi their Kyle well why not ask Tweek himself the woman smilled as Tweek jumped down. From the cars high step and amazingly he seemed so calm and totally chilled

Er hi Tweek how are you I was really worried about you Kyle said

Hey Kyle oh im okay now I guess iv got new medication it's really strong so yeah I feel good now but think I gave poor Craig a scare Tweek said smilling

Er yeah you did but glad your okay Kyle said amazed by thr complete change in Tweek he acted like a normal kid no spazzing shaking shrieking hair pulling nothing he was chilled same way he was during the metro craze thise amazed Kyle as he watched Tweek bend down and grab his bag then smile at Kyle and Mrs Tweak pay the driver as the pepole carrier was a taxi

Sorry but iv got a lot on I'll maybe catch you later Kyle he said patting Kyles arm before heading indoors. Followed by his parents

Well nice to see your okay now but so hope Karens gonna be okay thought Kyle as he went over to Stan still. a little shocked at how chilled Tweek was

Well that's that Chpt done wow what a change in Tweek but what will happen to Karen stay tuned and find out soon also incase readers don't know what ICU stands for its Intensive care unit where criticly ill pepole go


	26. Chapter 26

Later as Kyle arrived at Stans he heard some good news Stan told him that Kenny had been in touch and that Karen was okay now and all tests were clear all she had was a bump on the head and a cut on her scalp shed been very lucky and also that she was awake and having breakfast on a normal kids ward and was getting home tomorrow as the hospital wanted to keep a close eye on her to see how she was but Stan said that their was bad news too .Whist the McCormicks had been at the hospital leaving their house unattended someone had broken in and stolen the family's presents and their PCs and Kennys Xbox and games from his room they also took a new Pink bike that was for Karens Xmas and the family's large musical Xmas tree and even Karens little pink Barbie tree from her room and the 2 American girl dolls that Wendy and Bebe gave her last year

OMFG that's so sick even stealing off little Karen and after what that family's been through too that's all they need it's gonna be a rotten Xmas for them said Kyle sadly

Yeah I know it's heart breaking for them shure moms gonna help Mrs Mccormick best she can food wise so they won't go hungry but we can't really aford to replace all their presents they've been saving since June and also they even stole the xmas lights they had outside like the snowman that was on their doorstep then Stan paused as he was suddenly looked deep in thought confusing Kyle

OMG kyle that's it we can still give Kenny the dream Xmas after all that's if my dad and mr Stotch will cooperate Stan said grabbing Kyles shoulders if excited taking the redhead by suprise

Huh what do you mean. I don't follow you said Kyle very confused

Well what we need to do is to get dad and Mr Stoch to donate some of their decorations to decorate the McCormicks house for Karen call it operation Xmas for Karen also mom knows a couple of her freinds who have large 4 wheel drives if we can't get Jimbo to help so we can go round to the McCormicks and clean up the house and put up the decorations also we can register them on that contest dad and Mr Stotch are in if anyone deserves that prize money it's Kenny and his family Stan said smilling

Omg yeah your so right and my mom loves cleaning she will help us for shure but don't we need to wait till the police are finished with the house they will want to look at it. as its a crime scean Kyle said

Its been done really early thise morning Kenny called the police the family were at the house early this. Morning hoping to get clean clothes and that for Karen when they discoverd the break on so they police have everything they need now so all that's to be done is the house cleaned up and a new window put in but that's being taken care of Mrs McCormick bias freinds that will put a new window in for them but we can help them in other ways so we can give them and awesome Xmas Stan said smilling

Yeah well count me in I'll help any way I can and I'm Shure Ike will want to help too as he's fond of Karen but dunno about the others don't see fatass helping him but he's not been seen since his fall laughed Kyle

Yeah the others might help but I won't hold my breath and don't know about dad handing over some of his precious decorations every damn light bulb and plastic Santa or snow man is sacred to him Stan sighed

Yeah true and wish I could help but with us being Jewish we don't have Xmas lights otherwise you'd be welcome to them for Karen Kyle said

Yeah I know that and thanks Kyle smilled Stan patting Kyles back

But Stan with Kyle and his parents along with the Stotches and a few other kids and their families all stood out side Kennys house with some of his nice neighbours admiring a fully decorated house their was lights on the building Santas climbing up and down the walls and on the roof singing snowmen as somehow Stan and Kyle had managed to talk Randy and Steven into donating some decorations and the others apart from Kyle donated some too but Kyle had bought a light up Santa Stop here sign and a light up Elf with Santa And also everyone had all clubbed together to replace some of the presents that had been stolen But even better Officar Barbrady and 2 other cops had returned with a van and inside that van was the missing presents and toys and the PCs someone was trying to sell them in town but as they matched the description of the McCormick kids missing presents and toys the cops seized them so Karen would get her new pink bike and PV back and Kenny got his Xbox and PC back and Sharon Sheila and Linda cleaned up the house and Sharon and Linda made up and were freinds again also a couple of the neighbours volunteered to house sit the McCormicks house overnight till the family got back the following day so seeing the beautiful decorated house and a fully stoked Kitchen and all the presents and more presents all wrapped under the tree it looked if Xmas was saved after all

Next day everyone was over at the McCormicks again early so they'd be their for the family's arrival and Sharon and Sheila baked a big welcome home Karen cake and got balloones and wrote welcome home Karen on them and even when a balloon burst everyone jumped a little but Tweek who was their he was so calm as he tied a balloon he just glanced up yelling ..hey go easy on those balloons in their who ever that was were kinda running low on Balloons and if you lot keep popping them we will have none left when normally Tweek would have passed out

Omg they couldn't have picked a better day to come home said Stan smilling

Yeah I know I so hope their house wins the best decorations we all put a lot of work into it they deseirve to win that money said Kyle smilling

H hey their comming their comming yelled Butters as a big 4 wheeled drive drew up parking outside the house and a family freind who owned the car got out first

Oh wow when did all thise happen the man said as he opend the door to help Carol out who had a pink hold all Along with a large grey me to you bear and a small blue teddy that was once Kennys and 2 large helliume balloons with Get well on them and she gasped in shock too

Omg what have you done she gasped looking at the house and garden

Its all for Karen said Stan were so so sorry for what. Happend to her and that so we decorated the house hope you don't mind said Stan smilling

Yes and before the police found your missing presents we clubbed together and got you more Sheila said

Omg wow you guys th thank you so much I love it carol said tearing up as she helped Karen Kenny and Keven down the high step and all went inside

Karen looked fine now and her hair was still halfway down her back in waves and loose curls and she was carring her beloved pink princess doll and a carrier bag

Omg wow is thise really our house it's magical Karen gasped looking around. In amazement

Hey their welcome home Karen are you okay now said Kyle giving Karen a hug you really scared us all the redhead said smilling

Yeah I'm fine now I got a bad bump on the head and I had to get 3 stitches in my scalp but you can't see them but I'm fine now I had something called. con conc oh it's a big hard word Karen said

Concussion Said Kenny coming into the house. Then he gasped too

Omg dude what the hell it's like Santas grotto outside and in here he laughed

Suprise laughed Stan and Kyle together

Well yeah it's certainly that okay laughed Kenny still in a bit of shock looking around at the decorations

So how is she then asked Sharon looking at Karen who was touching an indoor musical snowman

Its a total mirical she only got a tiny cut to her scalp they had to cut like an inch of hair to stitch the cut but you can't see that as its well hidden by the rest of her hair luckily it's so thick and long but shes totally fine she's acting of its a scrapped knee patched up and forgotten about and the doctors have never seen such a quick recovery Carol said smilling

Yeah it's good to see her healthy and happy Sharon smiled

Oh that reminds me she's looking for Craig she has something for him Carol said then yelled out to Craig who sat on the sofa talking to Tweek and clyde

Craig got up and walked over to Carol who was now joined by Karen and she was smilling at the boy and handed Craig a carrier bag confusing the dark haired boy

Craig I'm sorry I wreaked your hat when I pulled the Pompom off so thise is for you she said pointing to the bag in Craig's hand

Oh Karen theirs no need to the Pom Pom or poofball can be stiched on again easly said Craig pulling out a brand new identical hat out the bag

Yeah I know but I felt guilty at wreaking the old one and I know you loved it so it's the least I can do Karen said. But anyway how is Tweek she added smilling

Amazingly Tweeks totally fine now okay I think he's still in a bit of a bad mood with Kenny but he's fine Craig smilled

Thats good said Karen before patting Craig's arm and going off to talk to someone

The biggest even was still to come that night when the judging of the Xmas lights would take place and at the last moment Stan and Kyle had enterd Kennys house

When the judges came they spent about half an hour looking at the lights on outside and inside and they took down a lot of notes and took some photos before leaving

Okay so what will happen next then when will we know asked Kenny

Well if you win you will get a 2nd visit later on and you will know as they will bring the cheque with them and if you don't see them again began Stan

We haven't won so how long will it take and how many houses do they have to judge asked Kenny

Dunno really all I do know is that judging will be done on same day so we will know at some point tonight so guess we will just have to wait but hopefully you guys will win as we all did the best we could for you guys but some of the houses near Token are really just OTT with decorations and that Stan said

Yeah they have bigger gardens and much more money to spare Kyle said

Yeah that's true but her if we don't win it's no big deal you all put a huge. Smille on Karens face and that's all that matters Kenny said glancing over at Karen who was now playing with a swaying singing Santa

Yeah it's nice to see Karen happy oh also did we tell you that. You can keep all these decorations their yours now well they all belong to Karen said Stan smilling

Wow really oh God that's awesome Karen will love that oh thanks you guys Kenny smilled as the boys settled down to watch tv which was also recoverd

Soon time passed and Karen was feeling tierd as the exciting long day had taken a toll on her so she went to bed sadly she didn't get her 2 American girl dolls back so she felt saddend by that but her mom said shed have a word with Santa about that Secretly wondering how the hell would she aford 2 dolls costing about $100 each or more on line as money was still a little tight in the family not as tight as it used to be

So exhausted Karen went to bed with her Barbie doll pink princess doll me to you teddy and the teddy Kenny gave her leaving the rest still sitting up hoping theird be a knock on the door with good news they did get a knock on the door but it was Wendy and her parents who'd come over to visit but they since left to go home

Oh their not coming I just know it bet it's one of those posh houses near Token that's won said Kenny trying not to be too disappointed

Its still early yet only after 9pm so they could come yet they have a lot of houses to look at before they pick a winner so give them time Stan said Hoping that Kennys house would win as that prize money would help them a lot. Even get the kids a good holiday

So will Kennys house win the completion and the McCormicks can have a magical Xmas and Karen can get her 2 American girl dolls replaced stay tunnec more coming soon


	27. Chapter 27

As more time passed and it got later even Stan and Kyle who were staying overnight at Kennys began to think that someone else had won the prize as ot was now after 11pm and all their had work and plans had gone to wast and someone else had won the money that probelly didn't even need it

Look guys their not coming back told you we didn't have a chance said Kenny. reading his freinds minds it was a nice thought and a nice dream Kenny added sighing

Yeah we're sorry Kyle began ready to give one of his famouse long winded sympothy speeches but suddenly he got cut off by a loud knock on the door and everyone rushed over to see the Judges on their doorstep and the press too all smilling

Well we have seen the other houses and had a good think about things it was a very hard choise and also we did hear about your case and how thise came about. Really with love and help of thoughtfull kind freinds so congratulations Mrs Mcormick the man said smilling handing over the cheque

Omg we won we actully won said Kenny grabbing. Stan and Kyle hugging them and now due to the noise Karen had woke up who came into the lounge yawning and rubbing her eyes carring her pink princess doll

Karen we won a compertion we won 5 thousand dollers Kenny said hugging Karen who smilled a little

Wow cool does that mean I can get 2 American girl dolls and the newest doll that was realesed last month asked Karen hopefully

Yes of course you can sweetheart said Carol kissing Karens head and lifting her up

I can't beleive thise is happaning and we really won said Kevin happly looking at his family

Yes son your family is 5 thousand dollers richer so Merry Xmas the man said smilling. Also we need some photos of thr McCormicks he added as everyone posed for photos so happly

Omg thise is so gonna be the best Xmas ever iv never been so happy Kenny said hugging Stan and Kyle

You deseirve it Ken said Kyle patting Kennys back smilling.

And it was the best Xmas ever for the McCormicks .On Xmas day as Carol had now cashed the cheque so on Xmas day Karen woke to find 2 large Mickey and Minnie mouse teddies sitting at the bottom of her bed and a Mickey and Donald sitting on the bottom of Kenny and Kevin's beds too but all 3 toys had a letter in their hands

When the kids opend the letters it said in them

Dear ( Karen Kenny or Keven )

Iam only part of your Xmas suprise follow the arrows that has been placed on your floor to find an envolope with your name on it in the lounge their you will find another envolope and in that their is a even bigger suprise see you soon love Mickey and Minnie

So confused all 3 children all followed the arrows that was left on the floor that led from their bedrooms into the lounge and sitting on a coffee table was 3 glittery gold envelopes with the names Karen Kenny and Kevin on them also in the corner of the room their was huge bundles of presents including 4 large doll shaped packages that could easly be American girl dolls and lots more toys and games for the kids their lounge looked like a Toys r us store but the main presents were in these envelopes Carol told them

Oohh what are they vouchers for the Disney store said Karen excitedly as she loved that place

Well I guess their Disney related said Kenny smilling

Nope and yes just open them laughed Carol as everyone tore open the envelopes and soon Karens happy screaming was heard and gasps of OMG wow

Omg omg omg were going to Disney world screamed Karen jumping up and down whist hugging her mom and brothers

Oh mom wow I thought we'd never go thise is awesome Kenny said ducking back a little so Karens head wouldn't hit his. nose

Well Kinny we are going were going to Disney world in Florida for 3 weeks in the New year but that's not all were going back again for a further 3 weeks in July after you. break up from school said Carol hugging hey kids

Omg thise is a dream come true I still can't beleive thise is happaning Kenny said wiping away a tear of joy

Well it is real Kinny Merry Xmas babies carol said kissing all 3 of her children before they went and opend their other presents and Karen got 4 beautiful American girl dolls and some accesories for them and later Kenny called Kyle and Stan who was happy too also a little later when Kyle was taking things out to the trash he swore he'd seen his brothers snowman wink at him Kyle shook his head thinking no Snowmen don't let magic happan do they Kyle turned round again and he was shure he heard a soft giggle

As the night wore on and a perfect Xmas day had come to an end and Kyle turned in happy he started to drift off to sleep looking forward to seeing his freinds the next a noise woke him up and he knelt on his bed looking out the window he thought their was something in the garden ut couldn't see what it was so he put his new slippers on and grabbed a torch and dressing gown on and ran outside to see what the noise was

Stan Kenny Cartman Kyle called out in a whisper thinking it was one of them but he got no awnser

Hey if thise is an intruder thise back garden is privet so get out or I'm telling my parents Kyle yelled but still no awnser ...oh I give up I'm going back to bed and it's too cold Kyle mutterd

Dont go Kyle a voice suddenly said. Making Kyle turn round and his jaw dropped in shock the snowman was talking to him

Omg. You you spoke Kyle said not believing. What he was seeing thise had to be a dream for shure

Yes and I can move and dance too the snowman said with a chuckle

Er okay next you'll say you can fly Kyle mutterd shocked and being a little sercastic too

Fly yes young man whe would you like to go the snowman said

Er I didn't mean I wanted to go flying Kyle said but the snowman didn't listen to him.

Suddenly the snowman grabbed Kyles hand and they both ran and jumped and before they knew it Kyle was flying with. The snowman

Omg he screamed getting a tighter hold as they climbed higher and higher

So you want to go somewhere exciting then Kyle the snowman said but too shocked Kyle didn't awnser and before he knew it they flew high above the town past everyones houses including the lovely garden where Cartman took them when they were pllanning to make arangements to get their xboxes on Black Friday and playing Game of thrones too also past Kyles school past the mall to the outskirts of town and the bad part of town past Kennys house the old railway tracks the trailer park then the forrest and mountains then further

Wh where are we going asked Kyle. looking down at the houses amazed and a tiny bit scared

Somewhere magical the snowman smilled as they sped faster. leaving Colorado

The snowman took Kyle to other places in the US they flew past the Statue of Liberty Empire state building the new world trade centre past the Rock a Fellows shocking the ice skaters also past Central park and the buildings decorated for Xmas also they past other places in the US before heading to Europe and Scandinavia they seemed to fly round the world passing the famouse Effial Tower in Paris Buckingham Palace in London over the London eye George Square in Glasgow Edinburgh Castle and eventually reaching the Artic where to Kyles amazement they flew straight through the Nothern lights that we stunning and behind them flew a young looking teenage boy whith a blue hooded sweatshirt top and tight brown pants and glittery white hair with a staff

Hey Kyle enjoying the ride the boy yelled to a stunned Kyle who had no idea who the boy was yet he knew him

Hey Jack the snowman smilled waving at the boy

Whos that asked Kyle stunned and how does he know me I don't know him Kyle said

You think you don't know him but everyone knows him he's no stranger that's Jack Frost The snowman laughed

Wow was all Kyle could say

Soon Kyle started to feel tierd and shiverd a bit and his hands were frozen

On seeing thise the snowman touched down in someone's garden too talk to another snowperson that had a blanket or shawl around her shoulders it was a snow lady and he explained how his young human freind was cold

Aww the poor child here give him thise to keep the snow woman said handing over her shawl to the snowman to give to Kyle and smilling at him

If thise is a dream it gets crazier and crazier Kyle thought smilling and waving back at the snow woman

Okay young Kyle lets get you home we will go the scenic route. the snowman smilled handing Kyle the shawl who wrapped it around his shoulders before being grabbed by the snowman again

On the way back to South park they passed more of Europe before heading back to the States and landing gently in Kyles back garden

Er thank you for the round the world tour said Kyle smilling a bit still wondering if it was real or not

Your very welcome and Kyle becouse your Jewish Xmas miricals can happen even to you you like Xmas don't you the snowman said

Yeah I do also I wished for Karen and Tweek to be okay and they were and as a joke I said you'd come alive and take me flying Kyle began stunned

And I did see magic does happen at Xmas young Kyle the snowman said leaving Kyle stunned

Unshure what to beleive Kyle suddenly gave the snowman a hug ..Well of you are involved in making my wishes come true thank you Kyle said as the snowman ruffled his soft curls

And thank you for believing in me and the magic of Xmas the snowman said now off to bed before you get a chill he said as Kyle smilled and waved at the snowman before heading indoors to warm up also he still had the shawl so he put that on a chair near his bed and settled down to sleep

Next day after Xmas day Kyle woke again. and looked out the window the Snowman was still their in the same place ad he had been Did he really take Kyle flying last night Kyle wasent shure till he seen the shawl but said nothing he just folded it away in a drawer and they'd be no point in telling anyone becouse they wouldn't beleive him so that was Kyles Xmas secret but the rest of Xmas was a great Xmas for everyone and it be certanly one to remeber sadly their was no school play that year due to weather and school closing early but noone minded and Stans dad and Butters dad made it up in the end and the 2 boys could talk though Randy broke his ankle falling off the roof taking down. The Xmas decorations and said he'd never do it again too much hassle so that pleased Stan and 3 weeks later Stan and Kyle waved the McCormicks off at the Airport for a terrific 3 week holiday in Disney world so it was the happiest Xmas and new year for everyone and Kenny Craig and Tweek were all talking again by Easter when they got grouped together in the Egg hunt ..but that is another story. All together that might be up for Easter...End

Thats that little story finished so hope you enjoyed it and remeber miricals can happen at Xmas time so have a great Xmas thise year


End file.
